Multinational Teachers
by IcedCappuccino
Summary: Indonesia meminta tolong para personifikasi untuk mengajar,apa yang akan terjadi terhadap seluruh murid sekolah malang tersebut? Akankah bertambah buruk dengan kedatangan guru baru atau hal lain? Warning inside. Chapter 18 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Author : hoho... kali ini saya bingung mau ngasih genre apa buat fanfic baru ini... saya kepikiran aja bikin nih fanfic gara - gara debat soal guru yang bakal ganti disekolah ditambah menurut saya Hetalia itu paling asik dinistakan! hoho (digampar semua personifikasi trus dilempar scone authorpun langsung mati) #curcol yaudah... daripada saya berpanjang bin lebar,sekalian saya tulis ok? maunya ini interaksi sama pembaca(sok"an) atau OC aja kali ya? (pidato)

Kiku : Author-chan... baca disclaimer dan warningnya sama saya,ya?

Author : silahkan Kiku

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei,Author hanya punya OC dan cerita

**Warning** : gaje,OOC,OOT,garing,abal,bahasa hancur,typo(s) bertebaran dimana - mana... di-rate T buat jaga - jaga

* * *

><p>Hari yang cerah untuk memulai hari,World Meeting kali ini justru banyak yang berharap sama hancurnya seperti biasa,bukan seperti ini. Banyak personifikasi negara yang bingung,terutama negara yang kuat perekonomiannya,bukan karena harus membayarkan hutang Indonesia yang bertumpuk atau menyumbang demi negara - negara berkembang,melainkan...<p>

.

.

.

.

America,England dan France masuk ke ruang meeting berbarengan,mereka langsung berdebat begitu saja,ini membuat semua personifikasi kebingungan.

"BLOODY GIT! apa maksudmu jadi itu! kita personifikasi tahu! kalau ketahuan plus ada penyerangan mendadak bagaimana? Blooody hell! aku tidak setuju! dan mana Indonesia! aku mau mengatakan hal keberatan"kata England.

Semua negara melihat keseluruh penjuru ruangan,namun Indonesia tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya

"Hei tenang,Britain.. ini ide bagus untuk memantau perkembangan pendidikan di Indonesia!"kata America

"tapi caranya bukan begini,bloody git! kan bisa mengirimkan agen CIA atau FBI milikmu! atau mungkin agen MI6 milikku,bloody git!"

"menurutku itu ide baik,karena abang France bisa bertemu wanita yang manis ohonhonhonhon"kata France

"diam kau mesum!"bentak England

"apa katamu tea sucker!"

"Bloody Frog!"

"HENTIKAN KALIAN!"bentak Germany

"Germany?"kata France dan England berbarengan

"America,bisa dijelaskan lebih spesifik maksud rencana anda?"tanya Germany

"well,ini permintaan dari bos Indonesia,lagipula bos kita sudah menyetujuinya kok,pekerjaan kita yang sebulan akan diurus mereka"kata America

"jelaskan saja,jangan mengatakan hal lain"

"Hmm... kita ditugasi jadi pengajar disana,atau bisa disebut guru"

Germany pada akhirnya sweat drop. Yang lain hanya bisa melihat dengan tatapan

"ve~ bagus itu! aku bisa bertemu bella Indonesia ve~"kata Italy

"ini bukan untuk main - main ITALY!"bentak Germany

"VE!"

Baiklah,bisa kita simpulkan bahwa ada permintaan dari Indonesia agar para personifikasi negara - negara dunia menjadi guru. Jika kita pikirkan baik - baik itu justru ide terburuk yang pernah ada. Apalagi jika kita hubungkan dengan sifat mereka yang justru akan membuat heboh murid,tapi kita berharap saja agar mereka menjadi pengajar yang bisa dibilang rasional. Namun,sekolah malang mana yang akan jadi korban mereka? tidak ada yang tahu.

* * *

><p>Author : mohon maaf chapter ini pendek,ini buat prolog... saya bingung ini bakal jadi ada OC atau mungkin pembaca langsung... tolong kirimkan saran anda ke review! terus maaf pembukaannya panjang<p>

Mimi(sahabat) : tuh kan... mentang mentang fic yang My Dark Side Come Back selesai langsung bikin ini

Author : saya-nya mau nyibukin diri geh (padahal mau hiatus)

Mimi : sakarepmu!

Author : yaudah oh iya,ini nggak ada pairing lho! RnR bitte?


	2. Preparation

Author : haloooo Author is back! mending pembaca dilibatin ya? kan seru tuh baca fanfic ini sambil fangirling? oh iya,Author juga udah mikirin gurunya(walaupun cuma bagian bahasa) yang lainnya,bisa request tapi chara(s) ini nggak bisa diganggu gugat.

Vash Zwingli/Switzerland : Ekonomi

Raden Ayu Putri Dewi/fem!Indonesia (OC saya) : Bhs, Indonesia

Francis Bonnefoy/France : bhs. Prancis

Im Yong Soo/Korea selatan : bhs. Korea

Kiku Honda/Japan : bhs. Jepang

_ : bhs . Jerman (blm ditentuin, antara si Asem Gilbert atau Luddie yang serius)

_ : bhs. Inggris (bingung antara si Alfred atau Arthur)

nah... ceritanya sekolahnya internasional,jadi bhs-nya ada 5

Im Yong Soo : aku jadi guru bahasa da ze

Author : bagus,kan? daripada yang lain?

Im Yong Soo : iya juga sih,da ze

Author : saya aja yang baca disclaimer sama warningnya,takut diklaim Im Yong Soo

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia punya paman Hidekaz,saya cum punya cerita dan OC

**Warning : **OOc,OOT,abal,gaje,aneh,stress,garing,typo(s) bertebaran dll.

(_angka) : ada penjelasan dibawah_

_kata miring : bahasa lain selain Inggris plus dalam hati atau pikiran_

* * *

><p>Setelah mereka setuju,America langsung memberitahukan bahwa ke Indonesia bahwa semuanya setuju,Indonesia tersenyum mendengarnya. Ternyata Indonesia punya renca lain.<p>

"America,waktu ngajarnya bukan sebulan,ditambah jadi 3 bulan"kata Indonesia

Saat berita itu diberitahukan ke semua personifikasi,semuanya langsung sweat drop bahkan ada yang pingsan

~WAW~

beberapa negara setuju dengan permintaan Indonesia untuk mengajar (sebenarnya dipaksa). Sebelum Nesia menjemput keesokan harinya,negara - negara ini mempersiapkan terlebih dahulu. Pertama - tama,kita intip persiapan America dan Canada.

"pakaian dalam ok, pakaian sehari - hari plus formal buat ngajar ok,CD game ok,PSP ok,iPhone ok,kartu visa dan administrasi ok!"kata America yakin bahwa bawaannya lengkap

"pakaian dalam ok,pakaian sehari - hari plus ngajar ok,sirup maple buat 3 bulan ok,apaan lagi ya?" Canada juga mempersiapkan bawaannya

Sekarang kita intip bawaan Germany dan kakaknya yang asem (Prussia : AWESOME,AUTHOR!)

"pakaian dalam ok,pakaian sehari - hari plus formal buat ngajar ok,visa dan paspor beserta surat administrasi ok, kartu kredit ok,majalah -piip- ok"kata Germany

"pakaian dalam ok,pakaian sehari hari plus ngajar ok,HP ok,visa dan paspor beserta surat administrasi ok,kamera ok" kata Prussia mengecek barangnya

Kita intip Hungary dan Austria

"pakaian dalam ok,pakaian sehari -hari plus ngajar ok,paspor dan visa beserta surat administrasi ok, doujinshi yaoi ok,kamera beserta handy cam ok apa lagi ya?"kata Hungary

"pakaian dalam ok,pakaian sehari -hari plus ngajar ok, kertas musik ok,paspor dan visa beserta surat administrasi ok"kata Austria

Mari kita sudahi intip - mengintip barang para personifikasi,karena pasti bisa ditebak seperti apa bawaan mereka. Setelah semuanya selesai mengecek barangnya masing - masing,semuanya tidur

Nesia mendengarnya sangat senang, keesokan paginya ia langsung menjemput menggunakan pesawat kebanggannya,Garuda. Mereka semua janji untuk bertemu di bandara di New York. Pesawat yang menjemput merekapun datang, dibukanya pintu pesawat dan terlihat Nesia yang memakai baju batik dengan jeans.

"halo semuaaa! Terimakasih sudah mau membantu,semuanya sudah siap kan?" tanya Indonesia

"tentu saja sayangku Indonesia~"kata Netherlands

"DIEM LO KEPALA TULIP!" bentak Indonesia

Netherlands langsung pundung.

"tentu Indonesia (da,da ze,ve~)" kata mereka semua

"baiklah semuanya silahkan masuk..."kata Indonesia mempersilahkan.

Semuanya memasuki pesawat dan duduk. Indonesia juga ikut duduk,ia sengaja duduk dengan Switzerland. Indonesia tersenyum yang membuat pipi Switzerland merah.

"Mr. Switzerland,anda bawa apa?"tanya Indonesia

"bawa perlengkapan pribadi ditambah buat administrasi seperi visa dan beberapa senjata"kata Switzerland

Indonesia mendengarnya hanya bisa sweat drop.

~WAW~

Mari kita intip seseorang yang menjadi salah satu murid disekolah ini. Yah yang menjadi muridnya adalah kamu,mendengar adanya guru baru,kamu hanya bisa memikirkannya. Yang jadi masalah adalah guru ini dari luar negeri dan berbeda negara,tentu saja kamu menggalau di tempat tidur.

"_gurunya dari luar negeri,dari banyak negara lagi!_"itu yang ada dipikiranmu saat ini.

"aduuuh! saya takut gurunya galak! apalagi orang luar negeri itu kan disiplin semua!"kata Kamu

"(namamu) cepet tidur! udah malem!"kata mamah/ibu/mami/mbok

"i..iya!"katamu

pada akhirnya kamu tidur untuk esok,sebenarnya kamu tidak sabar untuk tahu siapa guru barumu.

* * *

><p>Author : hoho... berhasil bikin! saya minta review buat masing - masing guru, OC ada tapi jadi temen pembaca ya? jangan lupa sifat dan hal - hal lain atau khusus,ok?<p>

Feliciano : ve~ aku jadi guru!

Author : nah biar lebih cepet tau siapa gurunya plus gimana ngajarnya, RnR,bitte?


	3. Note:AchtungAttentionPerhatian

**mohon maaaf,chapter ini khusus buat author note**

**Oh iya,guru - gurunya sih nggak usah diminta begini begitu karakternya, kecuali dia ngajar apa. ****Yang saya minta karakternya OC aja buat jadi temen kalian disekolahnya...**

**Oh iya,saya lupa cantumin negara - negara mana yang ikut! disini juga dicantumin mata pelajarannya... Oh iya rencananya sekolah SMP tapi ide muncul berkat PastaLovers yang minta OC dia kelas 3 SMA/12. yaudah nih negara - negara yang ikut plus mata pelajarannya. Ah Author lupa,beberapa negara juga jadi pembina klub atau ekstrakulikuler,ada juga klub yang diketuai murid - murid. ini daftarnya :**

**Negara yang ikut :**

**-Germany**

**-America**

**-Russia**

**-China**

**-Japan**

**-Italy (selatan dan utara)**

**-Spain**

**-France**

**-Prussia**

**-UK/Britain/England**

**-Canada**

**-Hungary**

**-Switzerlands**

**-Liechtenstein**

**-Nordic 5**

**-Baltic trio/Tremble trio**

**-Egypt**

**-Greece**

**-Netherlands**

**-Belgium**

**-Romania**

**-negara lain yang direquest, official, tapi kalo OC harus ada karakter,ciri - ciri sama hal - hal khusus**

**Daftar pelajarannya beserta guru**

** : Indonesia/Raden Ayu Dewi Putri**

** : UK/Arthur Kirkland**

** : France/Francis Bonnefoy**

** : Germany/Ludwig Bilschmidt**

** : Japan/Honda kiku/Kiku Honda**

** : Korea Selatan/Im Yong Soo**

**Matematika : ?**

**Fisika : ?**

**Biologi : ?**

**Kimia : China**

**Ekonomi : Switzerland/Vash Zwingli**

**Sosiologi : ?**

**Sejarah : semua nation (kan setiap negara punya sejarah masing - masing)**

**Geografi : ?**

**Seni budaya : ?**

**Musik : Austria**

**Komputer : Estonia**

**PKN : Indonesia**

**BK : ?**

**PLH (pendidikan lingkungan hidup,dari sekolah saya,pelajarannya tentang lingkungan kayak gitu) : ?**

**apa lagi ya? kalau lupa kasih tau please?**

**Ekstrakulikuler :**

**Mading/news paper (siswa)**

**ansambel/drumband (guru)**

**Futsal (guru)**

**Basket (guru)**

**Karate (pembina dari luar,bukan guru maupn murid)**

**Menembak dan memanah (guru)**

**Vocal grup (guru)**

**Voli (guru)**

**Bahasa Asing(siswa)**

**Broadcasting/penyiar(siswa,guru)**

**Drama (siswa)**

**Berenang(guru)**

**Badminton(guru)**

**Club yang ada disekolah**

**(legal) :**

**~Manga research club**

**~Club memancing(?) (siswa)**

**~Club pecinta alam (guru)**

**~Club elektronika,tehnik dan otomotif (guru,saya saranin Germany)**

**~Club robot (Pembina dari luar sekolah)**

**~Club travelling and culture(siswa,guru)**

**~Club fotografi(guru,saya saranin Prussia)**

**~request yang lain,tapi bukan tentang yaoi,kalo yaoi masuk illegal**

**(illegal) :**

**~Yaoi Club**

**~Magic Club**

**Kalo ada yang lain,minta di review aja ya? oh iya,OC dari pembaca ini nih :**

**-Putri Asyiah Yamaoshiki (Asyiah) :  
>~Cewek (japan ,indo, iran , dan england<br>~Murah senyum , baik , pencinta hewan ato tumbuhan , suka bawa2 dahan daun kemna pun berada , beriman tinggi , pinter dsb. **

**-Riqo Camomille Sukacitra (Riqo) :  
>~ tertutup untuk orang baru dan terbuka untuk orang yang dikenal<br>~Fujoshi tipe tingkat dewa,penggemar 'lelaki Italia selatan teraniyaya' penyuka double'L' dan secara diam diam menaruh video camera dilocker laki laki Dan UKS,dirinya selalu keliing sekolah untuk mencari yaoi**

** - Nurul Diki Adiansyah (Diki) :  
>~rambutnya gaya acak - acakan ,bajunya sering dikeluarin, benci sama Ludwig karena terlalu ketat sama peraturan, punya geng yg ditakutin disekolah, gaya anak brandalan<br>~jago olahraga **

**-Gita Febri Anggraini (Gita) ini OC saya :  
>~cewek yang rajin,suka pelajaran IPS(semuanya),Biologi dan bahasa asing(terutama Jerman), selalu pakai bandana warna biru,nggak suka yaoi (benci),sifatnya tomboi tapi peduli sama sahabat<br>~ikut karate club,satu - satunya cewek yang bisa ngalahin Diki,Badminton,Magic Club,Voli dan nanti France jadi korban karate dia (benci France)**

**Rencananya,France yang ngajar Biologi,tapi dijamin tuh pelajaran tentang –piip- semua jadinya :D,jadi saya saranin biologi itu bukan guru yang piktor and bukan guru polos!**


	4. Hello Teachers! Let's Get Acquainted!

Author : hola! saya update! oh iya.. Author nggak nerima OC lagi,maaf ya! tapi kalau ide tentang gurunya masih diterima... ini nih OC tambahannya!

**Bunga Sekarningsih (Bunga) :  
>~taat peraturan,jago dalam bahasa inggris,bahasa indonesia,kimia,fisika,olahraga,,matematika dan biologi,tapi bodohnya minta ampun pas pelajaran sejarah,ekonomi,musik,geografi,dan seni masakan ancur kaya England.<br>suka bawa boneka teddy bear dan bawa pisau dapur kemanapun dia pergi untuk melindungi diri.  
>~sangat suka YAOI apalagi USUK dan SpaMano,karena itu ia ikut klub : klub YAOI(illegal). dan ikut ekstrakulikuler : Drama<strong>

**Athiyyah Athikatri (Athika) :  
>Perempuan, tipikal anak pintar dengan rambut pendek dan kacamata tebal.<strong>

~IQ tinggi yang bahkan bisa menang bertanding dengan Japan atau Sweden dalam adu cepat tepat. Pelajaran yang paling dikuasainya adalah Matematika, IPA, dan B. Inggris, tetapi sangat lemah dalam pekajaran olahraga.

~Ikut klub kick boxing. Tenaga yang dimilikinya diatas rata-rata (bisa mengangkat meja kelas yang terbuat dari kayu hanya dengan satu tangan). Badannya gemuk, tinggi besar dan terlihat seperti anak cowok. Keturunan Belanda-Indonesia, jadi bisa bahasa keduanya.

~Orangnya pendiam, serius, dan tegas. Jangan pernah mengganggu waktu belajarnya jika tidak ingin berakhir seperti 5 meja belajar yang pernah dihancurkannya dulu.

**~masuk klub magic (dia ketuanya.) , drama (dia sring jadi antagonis pdhl g bsa.) , pencinta alam (dia ketuanya (lagi? #PLAK)) , vocal grup, drum band , manga research dan penyiar **

**Michele wingfield (Michele):  
>~ciri-ciri: rambut pirang, mata warna biru laut, murid pindahan dari Amerika tapi keturunan inggris asli, dapat melihat makhluk sihir seperti peri bahkan hantu atau setan dsbg, biarpun bisa melihat hantu sebenernya dia itu penakut, ikut ekstrakurikuler karate&amp;magic club, benci yaoi, suka makan banyak biarpun tubuhnya tetep langsing, jago dalam hal menembak sasaran dgn tepat,masak,pintar bermain musik,cerdas, modis, jago bermain anggar dan pedang, pandai segala bhs.<strong>

**~Hobi: masak, ngestlaker orang, menanam tumbuhan termasuk mawar bunga kesukaannya, main piano.**

**~Alergi terhadap anjing mempunyai kucing jenis siberian bernama aka-chan karena memakai pita berwarna merah**

**~takut dgn kadal&laba-laba,selalu memakai kalung berliontin hati dgn permata ruby btk hati, hi-tech,slalu bawa laptop kemana aja kecuali kalo lagi ke wc, baik hati walau kadang galak, pandai beladiri.**

eh..eh... Michele boleh jadi sahabat Gita,kan? soalnya sama - sama benci yaoi nihhh! soalnya yang minta OC rata - rata penyuka Yaoi #pundung

Mitha** Novianti Utami (Mitha):  
><strong>~**ambutnya dikuncir 2 long pigtail,pintar di semua pelajaran kecuali Matematika,nggak bisa masak kue tapi bisa masak yang lain,mirip Switzerland karena diam-diam suka bawa revolver di tasnya,jago menembak,tsundere,suka sama Diki ,cantik banget,sangat suka dengan permen lollipop dan selalu membawa lollipop walaupun dia lagi di WC XD,takut ketinggian,jago gambar,dan benci hewan-hewan kaya' kecoa dan cacing,demen main sama Bunga ,SANGAT membenci Prussia karena dia benci orang narsis,ikut nge-stalk YAOI**

~**klub YAOI dan manga research club**

untuk guru :

**Matematika : Greece**

**Seni : Italy bersaudara**

**Sosiologi : Denmark **(hoho..)

**BK : Russia + Sweden**

itu aja... gurunya mohon review lagiii sayanya masih bingung buat olahraganya~

kali ini saya sendiri yang bacain warning dan disclaimer

**Disclaimer **: Hidekaz-sensei punya Hetalia,OC punya reviewers dan Author,cerita punya Author

**Warning :**gaje,OOC,OOT,abal,aneh,stress,Typo(s) bertebaran kayak debu,dll

* * *

><p>Hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur hari minggu,sebenarnya semua siswa paling malas hari ini. Yang membuat malas sebenarnya adalah upacara yang pastinya akan berlangsung sangat lama karena ada guru baru ditambah cuaca kali ini cukup cerah,sudah pasti ini akan membuat orang yang fisiknya lemah akan pingsan. Tak terkecuali kamu yang bahkan sarapanpun dengan perasaan setengah - setengah.<p>

"ahhh... males upacara... hari ini bisa nggak sih langsung mendung waktu sampe sekolah!"keluhmu.

"(nama) jangan begitu! cepat makan! nanti terlambat!"mamah/ibu/bunda/mbok-mu sudah mengomel

"iya... mah/bun/ibu/mbok"

Sarapan yang sangat malas akhirnya selesai,kamu langsung tancap gas takut terlambat. Setelah beberapa lama kamu berkendara,terlihat gerbang sekolahmu. Setelah memarkirkan (turun kalau dijemput) kendaraanmu,kamu langsung berlari ke kelas. terlihat beberapa teman kelasmu yang senyum - senyum sendiri

"(namamu) sini sebentar!"panggil Asyiah

"kenapa?"tanya kamu kebingungan

"gue udah liat salah satu guru barunya lho! gilaaaa ganteng abiss!"

"e..emangnya lo tau kalau guru yang lo liat itu guru baru?"

"iyalaah nggak salah lagi! mukanya imut gituu trus matanya coklat lagi!"

Lagi asiknya Asyiah ber-fangirling,datang seorang perempuan berambut sebahu memakai bandana biru. Tampang perempuan itu dingin dan tidak peduli apapun,bahkan melihat Asyiah fangirling,ia hanya mendesah dan geleng - geleng kepala.

"Gita! tugas ekonomi udah belum?"tanya kamu

"oh yang menghitung pendapatan perkapita itu? udah kok"jawab Gita datar

"bukannya gurunya ganti ya? berarti tugasnya nggak dibahas"

"gue nggak peduli" Gita langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Kamu lihat Gita sudah biasa,sebenarnya sifatnya kalau sudah pelajaran IPS dan bahasa Jerman,sifat tsundere-nya pasti hilang dan berubah jadi maniak dua pelajaran itu.

bel berbunyi

Semua siswa berkumpul di lapangan untuk upacara. Diki terlihat sangat bosan dengan gaya brandalan yang biasanya. Kamu tidak peduli dan langsung melihat ke arah guru,terlihatlah guru - guru baru. Awalnya kamu tidak menyadari guru tersebut,namun setelah lama melihat kamu baru tahu kalau mereka berbeda kewarganegaraannya.

"beda negara?"itu yang ada dipikiranmu saat ini

Upacarapun berlangsung khidmat,tidak ada yang mengobrol kecuali beberapa anak yang dihukum karena tidak memakai seragam lengkap,setelah beberapa acara dalam upacara selesai,datanglah bagian amanat yang dijamin akan sangat lama. Kepala sekolah terlihat maju ke podium,ia tersenyum.

"anak - anak,kita sekarang kedatangan guru baru dari luar negeri. jadi saya mohon kerjasamanya agar mereka merasa nyaman mengajar di sekolah kita"kata kepala sekolah.

"oleh karena itu..."Seperti yang sudah ditebak,amanat ini sangat panjang.

"gila nih kepsek... kapan selesainya!"kata Diki

Setelah beberapa lama(yang sebenarnya sangat lama) mendengarkan amanat kepala sekolah,tibalah guru - guru tersebut memperkenalkan diri. Perkenalan mereka dimulai dengan seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan hiasan melati di kepalanya.

"nama saya Raden Ayu Dewi Putri,panggil saya Ayu... Saya mengajar bahasa Indonesia" kata Indonesia

"wew.. tuh guru lumayan tuh"kata Diki

selanjutnya maju seseorang berambut pirang sebahu dengan membawa dua senjata laras panjang,ini membuat semua murid sweat drop.

"namaku Vash,Vash Zwingli pengajar Ekonomi"kata Vash dengan gaya militer.

"Yang ngajar ekonominya itu? itu senajata asli bukan ya? kalau asli keren bangeet!"komentar Gita yang mulai OOC

Semua perempuan yang dengar langsung merinding.

Setelah perkenalan,walaupun ada beberapa guru yang tidak kebagian,yang pasti mereka akan mengajar. Semua murid bubar,kelasmu kebagian pelajaran ekonomi. Sebelum guru datang,kelas tersebut pastinya ribut.

"eh..eh! liat nggak guru yang punya alis tebel berlapis - lapis? dia keren banget lho!" kata Michele

"Keren apanya! kerenan yang badannya macho terus gaya rambut yang kebelakang itu!"kata yang lain

"Wooi! lo lo pada! gurunya dateng tuh!"Gita langsung memotong pembicaraan mereka.

Pintu terbuka,terlihat seorang laki - laki berambut pirang sebahu membawa buku dengan senjata dipunggungnya. Mukanya terlihat sangat serius ditambah gayanya yang sedikit militer. Diki sudah misuh - misuh tidak jelas. Guru itu menaruh buku yang dibawanya ke meja,ia berdiri dengan tatapan serius.

"Attention! Hup! Let's Pray!"aba - aba dari ketua kelas terdengar

semuanya hening dan berdo'a dengan keyakinan masing masing.

"Finish! Greeting!" aba - aba kedua terdengar

semuanya berdiri dan mengucapkan salam.

"Selamat pagi,Pak!"salam semua murid

"selamat pagi"jawab Vash

"baiklah,sebelum pelajaran dimulai,saya akan memperkenalkan diri dulu,tapi pastinya kalian semua tahu tentang nama saya! ada pertanyaan mengenai saya?"kata Vash

Sebuah acungan tangan yang berasal dari Gita

"Maaf,pak. Anda dari mana?"tanya Gita

"saya dari Swiss"jawab Vash

setelah sesi pertanyaan selesai,waktunya pelajaran dimulai. Kamu yang melihat ke arah senapan guru tersebut hanya bisa diam karena takut ditembak. Guru tersebut mulai menjelaskan pelajaran hari ini.

"Hari ini kita belajar tentang pendapatan perkapita,ada yang tahu tentang pendapatan perkapita?" tanya Vash

Sebuah jari mengacung,kamulah yang menjawab

"Besarnya pendapatn penduduk suatu negara,pak!"katamu dengan semangat 45

"betul! 5 nilai tambahan untukmu! Pendapatan perkapita menunjukkan kemakmuran sebuah bangsa, Swiss menjadi negara keempat terbesar pendapatan perkapitanya,yang pertama adalah Luxemburg"Vash menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Setelah beberapa lama Vash menjelaskan,Diki mulai mengantuk.

"huaammmm gue ngatuk berat! mending gue tidur deh!"gumam Diki dengan posisi hampir tidur

DOR DOR DOR!

tiga tembakan terdengar,moncong sebuah senapan mengepul dan 3 peluru berhasil mendarat di meja Diki. Semua murid langsung merinding melihatnya,terlihat wajah kesal di muka Vash.

"SURUH SIAPA TIDUR WAKTU PELAJARAN! KAMU MAU KU-DOR HAH?"bentak Vash

alhasil ini membuat Diki kehilangan pelajaran ekonomi selesai,banyak anak laki - laki yang langsung berkumpul di meja Diki. Ia sangat bersyukur pelajaran ekonomi selesai,semua murid dapat menyimpulkan bahwa,jangan pernah mengalihkan perhatianmu dari pelajaran ekonomi.

"_pelajaran ekonomi aja seaneh ini... apalagi yang lain_"itu pikirmu

Peljaran kedua : Matematika

Pintu kelasmu terbuka perlahan,terlihat seorang guru yang mengantuk. Di kepalanya ada kucing yang sedang menjilati rambut guru itu.

"ini... guru matematikanya?"pikirmu

Guru itu menaruh buku dan mulai menulis beberapa hal tentang dirinya,ia ternyata dari Yunani. sesudah itu ia juga menulis soal matematika yang ternyata tentang logaritma. Semuanya terkejut karena bagaimana bisa guru yang semalas ini tahu hal matematika? setelah itu guru tersebut tidur di meja.

kesimpulan yang lain,jangan menilai guru dari luarnya.

pelajaran ketiga : Bhs. Jerman

Pintu kelasmu terbuka lagi,kali ini gurunya terlihat sangat macho dengan gaya rambut kebelakang rapi. Di lehernya tergantung sebuah kalung aneh. Kamu melihat ke arah Gita,dia sekarang jadi OOC akut. Matanya terlihat berbinar - binar

"Guten Tag,Schüler" kata guru tersebut

"Guten Tag"balas murid

"Namaku Ludwig,aku dari Jerman"kata Ludwig

Gita memandang guru itu,ia mukanya merah.

"hmm... karena aku belum mengenal kalian,bagaiman mengenalkan diri menggunakan bahasa Jerman?" kata Ludwig

Mata Gita berbinar,ia sangat senang mendengarnya.

"ada yang mau memperkenalkan diri duluan?"

"AKU!"teriak Gita bersemangat.

"silahkan,Fräulein"kata Ludwig

Gita maju dengan percaya diri.

"Ich bin Gita,Gita Febri Anggraini. Ich komme aus Bandung,Ich spricht Indonesisch, Englisch,Deutsch, und Französisch"kata Gita

"bahasa Jermanmu bagus sekali"puji Ludwig

"danke..."

Ludwig melihat ke arah diki yang memakai baju acak - acakan.

"hei kamu! apa kamu tidak mengeriti peraturan! rapikan bajumu dulu di kamar mandi!"kata Ludwig

Diki tidak peduli.

"Hoi kamu tidak punya telinga apa?"bentak Ludwig

"terserah saya,saya yang punya baju"kata Diki cuek

"kamu saya tunggu dilapangan upacara buat hukuman"

Pelajaran hari itu berakhir dengan dihukumnya Diki.

* * *

><p>Author : hohoooo saya kembaliii! makasih yang udah reviiew! #bow maaf nggak dibales sayanya males geh #digeplak oh iyaaa... Gita disini menggambarkan keadaan author sebenarnya lho! kadang - kadang author ini jadi yandere juga~ oh iya,apapun yang dilakuin Gita itu bener - bener terjadi lho! kayak ngalahin cowok! yup saya berantem sama cowok #curcol Yaudah deh... RnR,bitte?<p> 


	5. Hello Teachers! Let's Get Acquainted 2

Author : Holaaa! Author is Baaaack! update lagiii! makasih yang udah review! terpaksa nambah OC lagi soalnya ada yang minta OC

**Tania Putri Susanti (Tania) :**  
><strong> ~Rambutnya lurus panjang dengan pita pink kaya Liechtenstein,Kekanak-kanakan,manja sama kembarannya,pinter di pelajaran seni budaya,musik,dan olahraga,sangat jago gambar,yandere,nggak pinter masak,rajin nyontek,beriman kuat dan setia pada sahabatnya,kadang juga nge-stalk adik kembarnya kalo tiba-tiba dia YAOI (yang sangat nggak mungkin karena kembarannya normal). penyuka YAOI tingkat akut,bekerja sama dengan seluruh penghuni YAOI club untuk mencari pairing YAOI terutama Germancest. ikut klub YAOI,fotografi dan pecinta alam,ekstrakulikuer dia ikut Voli<strong>

**Adi Kusuma Putra (Adi) :  
>~Disiplin,cool,kuat,yandere,suka bawa sutil buat jaga-jaga dari 'sesuatu',masih 'normal' karena dia suka sama Bunga tapi Tania selalu nge-stalk dia,Fudanshi,penyuka pair USUK apalagi rate M,sifatnya lebih dewasa dibanding Tania,ikut Tania masuk klub yaoi,ikut klub YAOI dan fotografi,ekstrakulikuler dia ikut karate. <strong>

**Mira Indah Santika (Mira) :  
>~ Yandere,suka bawa stunt gun,cantik,pintar di semua pelajaran kecuali bahasa korea,sangat membenci drama korea,musik korea,dan KOREA tanpa alasan yang jelas,pintar masak terutama masak pasta,sangat baik hai dan ramah walau menakutkan pas yandere mode,penyuka YAOI tingkat akut,sangat suka bunga dan membantu Bunga merawat tanaman di sekolah<strong>

**Dani Cokro Bagoskoro (Dani):  
>~Yandere,jago olahraga,penyabar,selalu nge-deathglare Diki kalo dia berisik,pintar banget. Fudanshi,tanpa sepengetahuan teman-temannya dia bikin doujinshi YAOI R-18 USUK,jago masak,nggak jago futsal tapi fisiknya kuat,naksir Bunga tapi malu mau ngungkapin,selalu membawa kapak kecil (tumpul) buat ngancem temennya yang bikin ribut <strong>

**Fitri Yudhistira (Fitri):  
>~Yandere,ramah banget pas normal,setia kawan,penyuka kucing,temen Athika ,suka bawa pistol kemanapun dia pergi,polos tapi fujoshi akut,naksir Dani<strong>**,cantik,pinter semua pelajaran kecuali Seni Budaya,BFF Bunga ,dan pintar mengolah tomat. **

**Deral Wicaksono(Deral):  
>~suka ngelanggar aturan, suka cewek polos tapi pinter, pinter ekonomi, dan diam-diam suka ke magic club dan manga research club.<strong>

Author : ini jadi sahabat plus anggota geng-nya Diki,ya? boleh? izin ya.. PastaLovers! kalo OC kamu doang yang jadi badboy-nya sekolah kan nggak enak?

**PLH : Finland**

**Olahraga : America + Netherlands **(seru tuh!)

**Biologi : France **(France : ohonhonhonhon~ Author : terpaksa,permintaan review #sweatdrop)

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia punya Hidekaz,da! Author cuma punya cerita,OC punya review plus Author,ve~

**Warning :**gaje,OOC,OOT,abal,aneh,stress,Typo(s) bertebaran kayak debu,dll (kan Author cuma manusia..kalaau ada typo maafin... #bow kesempurnaan hanya milik tuhan YME(jiahh))

* * *

><p>Sesudah pulang sekolah,tidak semua siswa pulang,mereka ada yang ikut ekstrakulikuler dan club. Kamu hari ini ada pertemuan club,club yang kamu ikuti itu adalah Manga Research Club. walaupun kamu terlihat menutupi sifat "otaku"mu di sekolah tapi kalau ada mangaanime baru,dijamin bakal fangirling. Kamunlangsung pergi ke perpustakaan,terlihat beberapa siswa siswi yang berkumpul.

"hai semuaa!"sapa kamu

"Hai! (namamu)"sapa anggota club.

"ada manga baru nggak? atau ada doujinshi gak?"tanya kamu

"gak ada"jawab salah satu anggota.

"yahh"

Setelah beberapa lama kamu berkumpul dengan club,terlihat Mitha. Rumahmu dan Mitha satu perumahan,hanya beda blok saja,jadi ia pulang denganmu.

"Gurunya rata - rata cowok!"kata Mitha

"bener,padahal berharap cewek lebih banyak,mungkin aja salah satunya fujoshi,ya nggak?"kata kamu

"saya juga ngarep begitu"

Di lain tempat

BUK BRAK!

sebuah papan patah menjadi dua. Terlihat Gita yang memakai sabuk hitam sedang memasang kuda - kuda.

"fiuhh... gara - gara bentar lagi ada pekan olahraga nasional,kita harus latihan dua kali.. bener nggak,Di?" keluh Gita pada Adi.

"Saya sih nggak terlalu sibuk,mungkin kamu aja kali"kata Adi

"ih.. lo itu gitu banget sih!,Adi!"

PRAK!

5 bata hancur berantakan

"hoho... nanti si Diki bakal gue hajar kalau ngajak ribut lagi! sekalian gue hancurin kayak ni batu bata!"gumam Gita.

Siswa dan siswi yang ikut ekstrakulikuler ini langsung merinding,apalagi kalau sudah keluar sisi sadisnya.

"Oi! yang bagian Kata kelas 10! apa itu! gerakannya kurang bertenaga! memangnya Kata memperdulikan keindahan doank! semuanya di pertimbangkan! Ulangi gerakannya dari awal!"perintah Gita.

"i..iya,ka!"kata bagian Kata.

Ketika asiknya Gita berlatih,Germany lewat dihadapan mereka. Gita langsung salah tingkah,bahkan ia tidak sengaja memecahkan pot tanah liat di bengong melihat apa yang dilakukan Gita.

"GYAAAA! GUE MECAHIN POOOT!"Teriak Gita histeris

"makanya... kalau latihan,ya latihan! jangan jadi orang pelongo!"kata Adi.

"hmph!"Gita langsung manyun

Setelah selesai,semuanya bubar.

~WAW~

Di rumahmu,terlihat adikmu sudah ada di gerbang. Dia terlihat sedang tersenyum licik. Kamu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang,adikmu langsung menghampiri saat kamu sudah sampai gerbang rumahmu.

"Kakaaak... minta beliin coklat Swiss yang dulu kakak beli donk!"pinta adikmu

"eh,enggak! kakak nggak punya uang!"tolak kamu

"kakak bo'ong!"

"kakak nggak bo'ong"

"kalau bo'ong ntar buku komik sama data di komputer yang gambarnya cowo sama cowo lagi ciuman laporin ke mamah/ibu/bunda/mbok lho!"

Kamu dengarnya langsung kaget,bagaimana bisa adikmu yang menyebalkan tahu?

"Kamu tau dari mana?"tanya kamu

"dari mana aja boleeehh!"jawab adikmu enteng.

"ihhh serius!"

"ade malah dua rius... minta beliin coklat!"

"nggak ah!"

"Mamaaah... kakak nyi-hmmp-"mulut adikmu langsung dibekap

"ok kakak beliin! tapi jangan kasih tau mamah/ibu/bunda/mbok ya! apalagi ayah/papa/bapak,ok?" tanya kamu

Adikmu hanya mengangguk tanda setuju,lalu kamu dan adikmu masuk rumah.

Saat makan malam

"(namamu) gimana sekolahnya,sayang?"tanya mamah/ibu/bunda/mbok/mami.

"err... sedikit aneh,terutama pelajaran ekonomi"jawab kamu

"emangnya kenapa?"

"gurunya bawa senjata"

Semua orang yang ada di meja makan langsung sweat drop,mereka semua langsung memandang wajahmu dengan tatapan itu-beneran-?. Kamu yang sedang dipandang hanya makan tanpa memperdulikan makan,waktunya belajar,kamu belajar sambil membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada pelajaran selanjutnya. Selesai belajar,kamu sikat gigi kemudian tidur.

~WAW~

Seperti biasa saat pagi,kamu sarapan dan berangkat sekolah. Saat sampai,kamu menyapa temanmu,kali ini yang fangirling itu Tania. Dia mendekati kamu sambil membawa sebuah buku tulis.

"(namamu) aku ketemu salah satu guru! warna rambutnya perak gitu terus matanya merah kayak darah! dia keluar dari mobil bareng pak Ludwig lho! kayaknya mobil Mercedesnya punya pak Ludwig,deh! nggak tahu kenpa aku malah ngebayangin Yaoi antara pak Ludwig dan orang itu"kata Tania curcol

"WOI! TANIA! pagi - pagi udah Yaoi!Yaoi dan yaoi! dasaaaar! apa nggak ada yang lain apa?"bentak Gita

"hwaaaa! Gita kejaam!"

"siapa yang bikin Tania nangis?"tanya Adi

"oh Adi... lo ngebela adik lo yang udah nggak bener itu!"kata Gita

"emangnya kenapa sih? Yaoi kan hak orang... lagian..."

Gita langsung nutup mulut Adi pakai makanan buatan Bunga dan langsung terkapar ditempat,ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kembaran Adi,Tania langsung histeris,kamu yang liat hanya bisa geleng - geleng kepala. Semua murid yang ada dikelas langsung melirik ke arah Gita

"HAHAHAHA!"Gita tertawa puas.

"Gita..."Michele melihatnya hanya bisa geleng - geleng kepala.

"kenapa lo semua liat ke arah gua? mau makanannya Bunga?"

Semuanya yang ada disitu langsung salah tingkah mendengar ancaman Gita

Bel berbunyi,seorang guru masuk.

Semua laki - laki melihat ke arah guru yang masuk,guru tersebut memakai baju kemeja dengan rompi batik. Ia memakai rok panjang warna coklat. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dengan hiasan bunga melati dikepala. Ia tersenyum,senyumannya membuat semua laki - laki (kecuali Adi,dia masih di UKS karena pingsan) merona pipinya.

"hai semua,saya disini mengajar bahasa Indonesia nama saya Raden Ayu Dewi Putri"kata guru itu lembut

"halo ibu Ayu~"sapa semua anak laki - laki.

Kamu melihat guru itu,kamu memang mengakui bahwa dia cantik.

"baiklah anak - anak...materi kali ini adalah tentang retorika atau berbicara di hadapan umum, ada yang tahu apa saja yang termasuk retorika?"" kata Indonesia.

Diki mengacung,ini pertama kalinya ia memberikan jawaban.

"Pidato,bu!"kata Diki

"bagus,5 poin untukmu!"kata Indonesia

Pelajaran kali ini bisa kita simpulkan,pelajaran favorit laki - laki kali ini adalah

Pelajaran ke dua : Sejarah

Kali ini gurunya terlihat feminim,ia memakai sebuah jepitan di kepalanya. Tatapannya sangat dingin sehingga membuat beberapa perempuan langsung fangirling.

"namaku Lukas,Lukas bondevik,aku dari Norwegia... Kali ini aku ditugaskan mengajar sejarah Norwegia"katanya

"er... Mr. Lukas,maaf... itu dikepalamu jepitan ya?"tanya salah satu murid

"ini bukan jepitan,namanya Nordic Cross"jawab Norway

"boleh di jelaskan apa itu Nordic Cross?"tanya Dani

"cari saja sendiri"jawab Norway dingin

Jawaban guru kali ini sukses membuat beberapa gadis memerah mukanya. Michele terlihat pucat mukanya, Gita melirik ke arah Mihele.

"oi Michele,kenapa muka lo pucat?"tanya Gita

"ada monster warna hijau dibelakang guru ini!"jawab Michele.

"oh.."

"Baiklah,sejarah Norwegia itu cukup panjang,tapi jika dipesingkat kami itu berawal dari Viking,sama dengan negara Nordik lainnya,kami pernah bekerja sama dengan Ank-maksudku Denmark,kami juga pernah bekerja sama dengan Sweden"kata Norway

"apakah WW2 itu mempengaruhi keadaan negara tersebut?"tanya Gita

"Ya,kami diserang tentara dari Jerman,kamipun menyerah dalam waktu 2 bulan dan mengungsi ke Inggris. Disana kami mendirikan pemerintahan darurat."jawab Norway

"itu berarti Norwegia itu anggota sekutu?"tanya Mira

"awalnya kami netral,namun karena penyerangan tentara Jerman,terpaksa kami memihak sekutu"

setelah beberapa lama pelajaran sejarah,bel berbunyi.

Kesimpulan pelajaran hari ini,Guru dari Norwegia berhasil membuat beberapa wanita pingsan dan membuat Michele ketakutan.

Pelajaran ketiga : PLH

Pintu kelasmu terbuka,terlihat seseorang laki - laki dengan jas warna putih. Mukanya sangat imut dengan mata coklat. Rambutnya pirang,ia tersenyum.

"Hyvää päivää opiskelijat!(1) namaku Tiino,Tiino Vainamoinen! aku dari Finlandia,aku akan mengajar pendidikan lingkungan hidup"kata orang itu memperkenalkan.

semuanya bingung dengan kata - kata pertama yang dikatakan guru ini.

"Kenapa?ada masalah?"tanya Finland

"err... Hyvää...pa..pai.. itu artinya apa?"tanya Tania polos.

"ohh Hyvää päivää itu? kalian bingung ya? artinya selamat siang,itu bahasa Finlandia,Suomi"

"oooh"semuanya ber-koor ria.

"Baiklah,kita sekarang membahas tentang pemanasan global,memang pemanasan global itu tidak dapat dihindari,tapi bisa dikurangi dampaknya... ada yang tahu salah satu mengurangi pemanasan global?"tanya Finland

sebuah tangan terangkat,tangan itu ternyata dari Mira.

"menanam pohon,mendaur ulang dan mengurangi pemakaian barang mengadung CO2"jawab Mira.

"5 poin untukmu!"kata Finland

Pelajaran kali ini pasti paling normal dari semua pelajaran yang dipelajari. Gita terlihat terburu - buru menuju perpustakaan.

"heh Git,lo mau kemana?"tanya kamu

"Perpus,mau nyari kamus bahasa Finlandia"jawab Gita

Kamu mendengarnya hanya geleng - geleng kepala.

* * *

><p>note :<p>

(1)Hyvää päivää opiskelijat! : selamat siang murid - murid! (Suomi)

* * *

><p>Author : tidak terasaa sampai chapter 4... maaf nggak bales review... sumpah males begete #digampar #digeplak Habis pertama kalinya dikirim review sebanyak ini~<p>

Francis : ohonhonhon aku jadi guru bahasa Prancis plus biologi~

Author : kalau kamu sampai ngajar yang nggak bener... bakal ku tembak pakai Walther P99!

Francis : kenapa Author kayak Vash.. kan jadi nggak manis~

Vash : Apaan Francis! mau ku-DOR hah?

Author : makasih Vash! RnR bitte?


	6. What a Peaceful Day,Isn't?

Author : Hoho.. Author update ngebut! kali ini kita bakal ketemu guru gaje~

Willem : kali ini saya dialog pembuka ya?

Author : iyaaa~ dan makasih yang udah review! #bow

Willem : ngomong - ngomong nanti saya mucul bareng Ayu nggak?

Ayu(muncul tiba - tiba) : DIEM LO PALA TULIP!

Author : (nyiapin kamera,siapa tau ada adegan angst gratis dan langsung liat darah) hehe...

Willem : ampuuun! saya bacain disclaimer sama warningnya aja... JANGAN BUNUH AKUUU!

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia punya Hidekaz,da! Author cuma punya cerita,OC punya review plus Author,ve~

**Warning :**gaje,OOC,OOT,abal,aneh,stress,Typo(s) bertebaran kayak debu,dll (kan Author cuma manusia..kalau ada typo maafin... #bow kesempurnaan hanya milik tuhan YME(jiahh bilang aja males ngedit!))

* * *

><p>Hari ini hari ketiga para personifikasi nista (Authorpun digeplak) ini mengajar,kali ini semuanya ada diruang guru untuk membicangkan permasalahan murid - murid.<p>

"ada yang mendapat masalah saat mengajar?"tanya Indonesia

"itu saya"kata Germany

"bisa dijelaskan Mr. Germany?"

"hmm... ada satu anak yang benar - benar tidak taat peraturan. Saya melihatnya sangat kesal dan dia masuknya anak keras kepala.."

"hmm... kalau tidak salah anak yang seperti itu hanya 2 orang disini,namanya Nurul Diki Adiansyah dan Deral Wicaksono,dua anak itu punya geng yang ditakuti,bahakan geng itu tidak segan - segan melawan guru." Indonesia menarik nafasnya.

Semuanya terdiam mendengarnya,bel berbunyi.

"France,kali ini pelajaranmu... kau harus mengajar dengan benar... kalau kau berbuat mesum dengan salah satu murid aku jamin kau pulang,rumahmu sudah hancur dan aku akan menjajahmu! mengerti!"anacam Indonesia

"tentu saja mon cheri~"France pergi dari kantor guru.

France berjalan ke arah kelasmu sambil bersiul,ia benar - benar sangat senang terutama dikarenakan ia mengajar biologi. Memang France itu tidak dapat dipercaya,dipikirannya sudah ada hal - hal ganjil. Mukanya pun sudah berubah jadi mesum. Sampailah ia didepan kelas,dibukanya pintu kelas.

"ohonhonhon~ bonjour, les étudiants(1)"sapa France

"bonjour"sapa beberapa murid yang mengerti bahasa Prancis

"kali ini monseiur Francis Bonnefoy mengajar Biologi~"kata France

"bukannya anda mengajar bahasa Prancis,monseiur Francis?"tanya Gita curiga

"hnn... saya mengajar kedua pelajaran itu,mon petite"

Gita paling kesal kalau ada seorang guru genit seperti ini.

"honhonhon... kali ini kita belajar tentang organ reproduksi pada manusia"kata France

Semuanya terdiam,Gita sudah merasakan hal yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Baiklah, monseiur Francis akan menjelaskan seperti apa organ reproduksi beserta proses fertilisasi hingga menjadi kalian yang ada disini"kata France dengan suara yang terdengar mengarah ke mesum

"Pertama,bagian laki - laki disebut -piip-..."France menjelaskan dengan panjang namun dengan kata - kata vulgar.

Gita,Michele dan Asyiah yang mendengarnya langsung merasa jijik,sedangkan Riqo malah mulai tertarik.

"oh iya.. sekalian monsieur Francis jelaskan bagaimana proses fertilisasi itu... honhonhonhon... pertama kalian laki - laki harus mengajak seorang wanita ke sebuah kamar,lalu kalian lepas baju,ajak wanita itu tidur dan lakukan -piip- setelah itu -piip dan -piip-"

Gita,Michele dan Asyiah sudah kesal tingkat tinggi,mereka langsung maju ke depan guru itu.

"ada apa mon cherie? kenapa mukamu begitu? mau ku ajak ke kamar nanti pulang sekolah?"tanya France tanpa dosa

Gita mengepalkan tangannya,Michele memegang pengepel dan Asyiah sudah men-death glare Francis,lalu...

.

.

.

.

.

DUAK! BUG! DUK!

France sudah pingsan dihajar Gita,Michele dan laki - laki langsung merinding. kamu melihatnya juga langsung merinding. Spain,Prussia,Indonesia dan Germany langsung menuju kelasmu setelah mendengar France dihajar murid. Prussia langsung menendang pintu kelasmu.

"Francis!"panggil para personifikasi

Terlihatlah France yang pingsan dengan posisi telentang dan dadanya diinjak Gita,mukanya ditutup kain pel yang ditekan sangat keras oleh Michele dan Asyiah sedang mengarahkan dahan yang biasa ia bawa ke tenggorokan gadis yang sedang menginjak Francis terlihat sangat puas. Terlihat wajah France yang sudah babak belur. Para gadis yang membuat France babak beur melihat ke para personifikasi dengan wajah kesal.

"GUE NGGAK MAU TAHU! POKOKNYA GANTI GURU BIOLOGINYA!(Author : capscie-ku.. T_T)"bentak Gita

Tentu saja para personifikasi yang tidak mengerti bahasa Indonesia kebingungan,Indonesia yang mengerti langsung sweat drop. Para personifikasi melirik ke arah Indonesia

"kata dia,dia mau guru biologinya diganti"kata Indonesia menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

"aku mengerti mengapa..."komentar Germany sedang ber-facepalm

Kesimpulan pelajaran kali ini,Jangan pernah percayakan pelajaran Biologi pada France

Pelajaran ke dua BK :

Setelah keadaan yang benar - benar mencenangkan itu,semuanya kembali tenang. pintu kelas terbuka,Gita sudah misuh - misuh tidak jelas memohon agar gurunya lebih normal. Terlihatlah 2 orang yang sangat tinggi, bahkan tingginya melebihi guru - guru yang sudah masuk kelas.

"h'lo n'mak' Be'w'ld Oxe'st'ern' 'ku d'ri Sw'd'n(2)"kata Sweden memperkenalkan diri

Semua murid kebingungan mendengar perkenalan guru ini,namun beberapa gadis senyum - senyum melihat muka Sweden yang sangar tapi sexy (menurut pikiran murid tersebut).

"Привет(3),namaku Ivan Braginski,kami mengajar Bimbingan konseling,da"kata Russia memperkenalkan diri

Bunga langsung melihat ke arah Russia,langsung saja ia memperhatikan penuh kearah Russia. Russia yang merasa diperhatikan hanya bisa berkeringat dingin.

"k'li ini k'ta b'laj'r pot'nsi d'ri d'n pr'st'si s'swa(4)"kata Sweden

Athika mencatat perkataan Sweden agar bisa dimengerti.

"baiklah,da seperti yang dijelaskan comrade Berwald, potensi diri dan prestasi saling berhubungan..." Russia menghentikan perkataannya.

"Mr. Ivan... kenapa bisa seperti itu?"tanya Bunga dengan aura ungu.

Ivan yang sadar sedang diintimidasi langsung keluar,pelajaran itu berakhir dengan tidak elitnya.

Kesimpulan hari ini,Belarus ada dimana - mana bagi Russia

Pelajaran ketiga : Olahraga

Kelasmu sepi sekarang karena pelajaran ketiga itu olahraga,jadi semua siswa kelasmu ada diluar.

"Yo! namaku Alfred F. Jones! panggil aku Alfred! aku dari U.S.A!"America memperkenalkan dirinya penuh semangat.

"Namaku Willem,Willem van Rijk,dari Belanda"kata Netherlands

"kali ini materinya adalah bermain sepak bola"kata Netherlands lagi

"apa? bukannya basket ya?"tanya America kebingungan.

"bukan! sepakbola! dasar pemakan burger"

"basket,kepala tulip!"

"Sepakbola ,obesitas!"

Semua murid kebingungan melihat guru kali ini malah sibuk sendiri.

DOR! DOR!

2 peluru melewati muka America dan Netherlands,sebuah senapan mengepul. Mereka jadi kaku karena melihat dua peluru melewati mereka. Ternyata yang menembak mereka adalah negara yang terkenal kenetralannya, Switzerland

"Kalian semua! mengajar yang benar! tidak lihat apa siswa yang kalian ajar kebingungan?"bentak Switzerland

Netherlands dan America melihat ke arah anak didik mereka. Terlihat semuanya yang sudah menjalankan aktifitas masing - ini sekolah di akhiri dengan ketidakjelasan dan keanehan pula.

* * *

><p>note :<p>

(1)bonjour, les étudiants : selamat siang,murid - murid

(2)h'lo n'mak' Be'w'ld Oxe'st'ern' 'ku d'ri Sw'dia : halo namaku Berwald Oxenstierna aku dari Swedia

(3)Привет (dibaca : Pryvet/Privet) : halo/hai (bhs. Rusia)

(4)k'li ini k'ta b'laj'r pot'nsi d'ri d'n pr'st'si s'swa : kali ini kita belajar potensi diri dan prestasi siswa.

* * *

><p>Author : Mohon maaf lagi saya nggak bales review #bow 10000x oh iya,kata salh satu yang review Indonesia cowo menurut pak Hidekaz? lhaaa bukannya pak Hidekaz belum bikin chara-nya ya? terus yang saya liat diblognya Indonesia itu pake jepitan,berarti perempuan... kata siapa dia cowo? kata pak Hidekaz "character wanita itu harus memakai hiasan dikepalanya" jadi pidato yah?<p>

Ludwig : kenapa Biologi harus Francis,Author?

Author : tanya aja yang review!

Ludwig : ...

Author : yaudah,... mohon maaf yg review ngga saya bales lagi~ alesannya sama kayak dichapter sebelumnya... oh iya,semua OC dimasukin satu kelas kok! jadi...RnR,bitte?


	7. Anouncement:Tomorrow is Weekend Camping?

Author : Mohon maaafff! Author lama banget update-nya! #bow 10000x karena modemku baru diisi kemaren~ (ketahuan boke-nya) (langsung pundung dipojokan) saya lupa ngasih tau... ini fic emang pendek,kemaren juga~ tapi chapter selanjutnya bakal paaanjaang

Antonio ; Senorita... jangan sedih! mau ku kasih tomat?

Author : ... (masih menggalau ria)

Lovino : Jadi sekarang bos Antonio nggak peduli sama aku ya?

Antonio : nggak dong lovi sayang~ aku cuma pengen menghibur author kok!

Lovino : jangan panggil aku sayang! tomato bastardo!

Author ; kalau mau adegan begituan...keluar dari fic ini sekarang jugaaaa! (nendang)

Ludwig : ahh... baiklah... saya saja yang bacakan disclaimer dan warningnya..

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia punya Hidekaz, Author cuma punya cerita,OC punya review plus Author

**Warning :**gaje,OOC,OOT,abal,aneh,stress,Typo(s) bertebaran kayak debu,dll (kan Author cuma manusia..kalau ada typo maafin... #bow kesempurnaan hanya milik tuhan YME)

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari Jum'at,para personifikasi memiliki rencana untuk mengadakan persami (perkemahan Sabtu Minggu). Terlihat kesibukan di ruang guru mempersiapkan pembagian pembina.<p>

"Hmm... lebih baik kelas 12 A2 kau saja yang jaga,Francis"kata Estonia

"Aku tidak setuju! bloody frog itu sangat menyebalkan tahu! apalagi dia itu pikirannya mesum!"sanggah England

"sudahlah Angleterre..kau cemburu kan!"kata France

"tidak pervert old man!"

"tea sucker!"

"Ayo maju kalau berani!"

England dan France sudah berkelahi. Semua personifikasi geleng - geleng kepala,Germany terlihat ekspresi mukanya kembali ke zaman WW2-nya,Russia malah tersenyum senang. America tidak peduli dan memakan burger.

"Kalian tidak dewasa,aru! ayolah tenang,aru!"kata China

"awas kau! nanti kapitalmu akan kuserang! $#!%^#!"England mulai mengeluarkan kata - kata yang dilarang didengar oleh anak dibawah umur

"Aku punya snack dari rumahku,aru! ayo duduk dan tenang,aru!'China mulai mempromosikan makanan ringannya.

"kami tidak mau!"France dan England menolak berbarengan.

Germany sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya dan...

.

.

.

.

DOR DOR DOR DOR!

Semua personifikasi yang ada diruangan itu melihat Germany,baltik trio sudah merinding dan menggigil. Russia tersenyum dengan mengeluarkan aura ungunya. Prussia memeluk Hungary dan terlihat sudah kesal.

"Jangan ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Gilbert!"bentak Hungary

"aku takut,mein liebe"kata Prussia memeluk hungary

BANG!

Prussia sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"KALIAN! KALAU RIBUT SEPERTI INI KAPAN SELESAINYA! JANGAN LAKUKAN KEBIASAAN DI WORLD MEETING! DITAMBAH HARI JUM'AT ITU CEPAT PULANGNYA! KAPAN KITA MENGUMUMKAN HASIL RAPAT UNTUK PERSAMI BESOK! PIKIRKAN ITU! (Author : capsie-ku! oh noooo!)"bentak Germany.

Semuanya terdiam,France dan England sudah diam walaupun muka mereka masih terlihat kesal. Germany sudah melipat dadanya dan menghentakkan kakinya dilantai,seperti ingin mencincang seseorang. Indonesia hanya bisa geleng - geleng kepala.

"baiklah.. setelah semuanya tenang,akan saya bacakan guru - guru yang menjadi pembimbing tiap kelas!  
>kelas 12 A1: Finland dan Norway..."kata Indonesia<p>

Baiklah,kita potong perkataan Indonesia karena dijamin panjang ditambah beberapa adegan berdarah dikarenakan ketidaksetujuan beberapa personifikasi nista ini(#digeplak #di-DOR #dilemparscone) terutama beberapa negara penghasil senjata terbesar.

Di kelas setelah insiden ini terjadi...

"Tadi suara apaan ya?"tanya kamu

"nggak tau"jawab Dani

"moga - moga bukan dari kantor guru deh!"kata Mira

"tapi kenapa guru - guru belum masuk udah jam segini ya?"tanya Adi kebingungan.

"paling - paling lagi pada ribut yang nggak jelas" kata Mitha.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

~_skiptime_~

Setelah satu jam pertemuan ternista ini,beberapa guru masuk kelas untuk terpotong,pelajaran hari ini hanya satu mata pelajaran. Dikelasmu, sudah banyak rumor beredar bahwa akan diadakan persami dan beberapa tantangan yang akan dilakukan saat berkemah itu. Setelah beberapa lama kelasmu riuh,terbuka pintu kelasmu dan terlihat seorang guru membawa buku beserta tas yang lumayan besar.

"Halo,aru namaku Wang Yao,dari China,aru"kata China.

Semuanya bingung dengan dengan kata guru ini yang ditambah aru dibelakangnya.

"oh iya,aru kita belajar kimia,aru. Sebelum itu bolehkan aku melakukan satu hal,aru"China mulai membuka tas yang dibawanya.

"_Nih guru mau ngapain?_"pikir kamu

China mengeluarkan beberapa botol cairan beserta sebuah kain,terlihat ia ingin berdagang. Beberapa detik,ia menarik sebuah poster bertuliskan "OBAT TRADISIONAL CHINA"

"Ayo dibeli,aru! ada obat menghilangkan bulu,dijamin tidak tumbuh lagi,aru! penghilang jerawat bahkan sampai luka,aru! asli dari tiongkok diimpor langsung dari sana,aru!"kata China mempromosikan dagangannya

Semua kelas sweatdrop.

"Ayo,aru! harganya dari 20 ribu sampai 500ribu,aru! aman dijamin 100%,aru! ini obat tradisional herbal,aru!" China bertambah semangat.

Aneh juga,walaupun beberapa siswa dari kelasmu bingung,ada juga yang tertarik membeli obat yang tidak jelas asal usulnya yang pingsan karena sudah tersiksa batinnya diajar oleh guru tidak jelas kemarin. Setelah beberapa siswa membeli obat tidak jelas tersebut,China langsung merapikannya.

"wah.. dapat lumayan,aru! walaupun yang beli tidak sebanyak kelas yang kemarin ku ajar,aru!"kata China

Seluruh kelas hanya bisa sweat drop

"baiklah,aru! setelah berjualan obat,kita belajar reaksi fusi,aru!"China mulai menulis beberapa simbol yaitu alpha,beta dan gamma.

Setelah pelajaran kimia yang tidak jelas,sekarang waktunya pelajaran Bahasa kelasmu terbuka lagi,kali ini yang muncul adalah guru dengan rambut yang mencuat aneh,di rambut itu juga ada gambar wajah yang ceria. Gita sudah menarik nafas berkali - kali.

"Halo da ze! namaku Im Yong Soo da ze! aku dari Korea Selatan da ze"kata guru itu memperkenalkan diri.

Beberapa murid ada yang malas mendengar pelajaran ini.

"kenapa semuanya malas,da ze?"tanya Im Yong Soo kebingungan

"itu karena gurunya kimia tadi tidak jelas"kata Diki

"Kimia berasal dari Korea, da ze!"

"Kimia ditemukan sebelum masehi dan bukan di Korea pak Im Yong Soo!"kata Michele keberatan

"Masehi berasal dari Korea,da ze!"

"Masehi ditemukan di pada zaman Romawi!"bantah yang lain

"Romawi berasal dari Korea,da ze!"

Mira sudah mengeluarkan stun gun-nya,Dani men-death glare Korea. Pada akhirnya pelajaran hari ini berakhir dengan sebuah pengumuman.

semuanya dipanggil ke aula untuk mendengarkan pengumuman.

"Halo semua! kami menyuruh kalian berkumpul karena akan diadakan acara persami besok! hal terpenting adalah baju beserta perlengkapan pribadi,kita akan berkemah di daerah Cisarua. Diharapkan semuanya sudah siap besok dan jangan sampai terlambat!"kata Indonesia

"Nah,sebelum bubar... akan saya sebutkan guru - guru yang menjadi pendamping kelas kalian...  
>kelas<p>

"Kelas 12 A1 : Tiino dan Lukas..."

Disebutkan satu persatu hingga kebagian kelasmu,yang menjadi pembimbing kelasmu adalah England dan Germany.

"Kita kebagian pak Ludwig sama pak Arthur,kita belum diajar sama pak Arthur ya?"katamu membuka pembicaraan

"emang!"jawab Athika

"ngg... Pak Arthur yang mana ya"Tanya Gita

"nggak tau tuh!"jawab Athika dan kamu bersamaan

"kenapa pak Ivan nggak jadi pembimbing kita..ya"kata Bunga dengan aura menyeramkan

"ahh..."kelasmu semuanya sweatdrop

"cih..ngapain ada persami sih!"keluh Diki

"bener,Dik!"kata Deral.

datanglah Fitri,ia senyum - senyum.

"Nanti persami ada adegan Yaoi nggak ya?"tanya Fitri polos.

GUBRAK!

Gita jatuh pingsan.

~WAW~

Kamu pulang dengan batin tertekan,kamu hanya mendesah selama perjalanan pulang. Kamu hanya bisa berfikir bagaimana jadinya persami dibimbing oleh guru tidak jelas ini. Setelah sampai,kamu langsung membereskan bawaan yang akan dibawa untuk persami nanti.

Hal khusus,untuk para Yaoi dan Magic Club,mereka tidak hanya membawa kamera,mereka juga membawa handycam dengan tujuan berbeda,jika Yaoi club untuk mencari adegan rate-M maka Magic club untuk meliput hal - hal ganjil dan supranatural untuk dibahas dipertemuan selanjutnya.

* * *

><p>oh iya,sekedar catatan,disini kelasnya sampai J,dan setiap kelas ada 4 untuk setiap jurusan begini detailnya..<p>

A sampai E : Ipa,1: matematika,2 : Kimia,3 : Biologi dan Fisika

F sampai J : IPS ,1 : Ekonomi,2:Sejarah,3:Geografi dan Sosiologi

12 A1 : kelas 3 IPA matematika

semua OC di kelas 3 ya? ka lagi seru - seru plus pusing banget tuh!

* * *

><p><em>Pojok berbacot Author + menggalau~<em>

Hwaaa maaf telat update! jangan bunuh author! author masih muda! ehem... makasih yang udah review! ini update telat karena modem author habis dan baru diisi kemaren! sekali lagi mohon maaafff! saya masih pusing mikirin pelajaran yang bakal muncul nanti~ ditambah beberapa pelajaran ada yang belum ada gurunya! #pundungdipojokan

Gita : baiklah.. karena Author sedang galau,kita yang menggantikan disini

Athika : bener,biarin aja Author bergalau ria ya?

Michele : lebih baik kita interview sama guru - guru yuk?

Athhika : siapa yang mau diwawancarain?

Gita : pak Ludwig aja!

Michele : yaudah deh...

mereka bertiga berjalan ke arah pak Ludwig

Athika : bagaimana rasanya mengajar disini?

Ludwig : hmm... itu

Gita : (memotong pembicaraan) Pak Ludwig bawa pistol,kan?

Ludwig : i..iya,ada apa?

Gita : boleh pinjem?

Ludwig : te..tentu (ngasih revolver)

Gita : hehe...(tawa licik) DIKI! Gue mau bunuh lo!

Diki : ..? (ngacir

Ludwig : apa? hei Gita! itu bahaya! Itu anak orang! jangan asal tembak,Gitaaaa!(ngejar Gita)

Michele : oke lupakan kejadian tadi... yang penting,RnR Bitte?


	8. First Day of Camping!

Author : haiii! setelah bergalau ria kemaren dan mohon maaf banget... fic kemaren penuh sampah curcol author oh iyaaa saya mau hiatus lho! maaf nanti saya nggak update soalnya bakal UAS plus UN,yup! saya kelas 3 SMP #curcollagi

Bunga(muncul tiba - tiba) : Author liat pak Ivan?

Author : eh.. um... nggak tau...

Bunga : pasti Author nyembunyiin pak Ivan ya? dimana dia?(ngeluarin pisau)

Author : nggak tauuu! Ludwiiiig! tolong akuuu!(kabur)

Bunga : hm... apa? ada apa liat - liat?

Tania : ahh... mohon maaf yang tadi (sweat drop) saya yang baca Disclaimer sama warningnya ya?

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia punya pak/kakak/om Hidekaz! Author cuma punya cerita,OC punya review plus Author

**Warning** : OOC,OOT,gaje,abal,aneh,typo(s) yg bertebaran kayak debu,dll

* * *

><p>Burung - burung berkicauan di pagi yang cerah ini,kamu baru saja bangun tidur. Kamu buru - buru keluar kamar dan mandi karena hari ini kamu akan pergi ke Cisarua untuk berkemah. Keluargamu menanggapinya dengan berbeda. Yang tidak mendukungmu atau meledekmu tentu saja adikmu.<p>

"weehh.. kakak mau kemah? pasti disana kakak motret adegan-hmmp"mulut adikmu langung dibekap

"hehe... saya pengen sarapan,soalnya takut ketinggalan!"kata kamu sambil membekap mulut adikmu

Kamupun sarapan,setelah sarapan kamu bersiap - siap berangkat. Dibawanya tas/koper yang berisi perlengkapan untuk berkemah,untungnya hal - hal teknis seperti tenda dan peralatan makan beserta makanan ditanggung sekolah,kalau tidak pasti akan susah.

Kamu langsung tancap gas kesekolah karena memang bertemunya di sekolah,setelah sampai terlihat beberapa bis yang terparkir di lapangan sekolahmu yang luas. Terlihat beberapa murid yang masih mengantuk karena bangun pagi. Terlihat juga beberapa teman kelasmu sedang bebincang - bincang,kamu menghampiri Adi.

"kamu bawa apa?"tanya kamu

"bawa... perlengkapan pribadi,doujinshi yaoi,kamera plus handy cam buat jaga - jaga"jawab Adi.

"sama dong"

Lalu kamu menghampiri Gita,gadis tertomboy di kelas,dia terlihat sedang mendengarkan musik memakai headphone warna hitam. Dia terlihat tenang - tenang saja.

"Git,lo bawa apa?"tanya kamu

"gue bawa perlengkapan pribadi,iPhone,kamera dan novel.. udah gitu aja"jawab Gita

"kalau gue bawa yang sama kaya lo,tapi ditambah handy cam buat..."

"ngerekam yaoi,kan?"potong Gita,ia mendesah

"yaudah,kamu udah kan nanya bawaan saya?"kata Gita setengah mengusir.

"dasar..."kamu pergi meninggalkan Gita yang sekarang mengobrol dengan Michele.

Kamu pergi ke salah satu temanmu yang lain buat mengobrol,setelah beberapa lama kamu mengobrol, terdengar kepala sekolah memanggil kalian untuk berkumpul di salah satu sisi lapangan. Semuanya langsung menghadap kepala sekolah.

"baiklah anak - anak... apakah kalian siap untuk berkemah bukan? diharapkan untuk membawa barang seperlunya... jangan terlalu berlebihan dan..."pembukaan kepala sekolah memang panjang,karena hobi beliau adalah berbicara di khalayak ramai ternyata.

Setelah mendengar amat kepala sekolah yang sangat panjang,bahkan ada beberapa siswa yang tertidur (ni orang lebai amat?) Akhirnya selesai juga,para siswa diperbolehkan masuk ke bis dengan nomor bis sesuai kelas masing - masing,kamu memilih duduk dengan Athika,Gita memilih duduk dengan Michele sahabat dengan Deral dan yang lainnya sesuai keinginan masing - masing,akhirnya bis inipun membawa mereka ke Cisarua.

Ditengah jalan,beberapa bis berbeda sekali keadaannya,yang paling ribut adalah kelas - kelas IPS yang ternyata membawa gitar,sebenarnya Diki juga bawa tapi ia malas memainkannya.

"oi,Dik! lo bukannya bawa gitar ya?"tanya Deral

"iya,emang napa?"jawab Diki

"mainin sih! bosen tau!"

"males"

"yaudah,saya aja yang mainin"kata Adi

"emangnya lo bisa,Di? terakhir kali gue liat lo main,tu gitar putus semua senarnya"kata Gita enteng sambil membaca novel.

Adi hanya bisa pundung di kursinya.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan dan membosankan,sampailah bis yang berisi murid - murid malang ini ke tempat dimana kemah berlangsung. Terlihat sebuah tempat penuh pepohonan yang berwarna hijau,disitu tempatnya bersih,udaranya segar dan terlihat beberapa fasilitas out bound.

"wahh... udaranya segar sekali!"kata Tania

"bener...segar baget,Tania!" kata Mira.

Baru saja menginjakkan kaki di tempat kemah,sebuah pengumuman terdengar lagi. Semuanya harus berkumpul di tempat yang ditentukan. Terlihat beberapa guru yang sudah tebar senyuman. Setelah itu,beberapa guru menghampiri perkelas yang ternyata akan menjadi pendamping,Germany dan England menghampiri kelas kalian.

"ayo ikuti kami,kita akan kebagian berkemah di bagian sana"kata England menunjuk sebuah tempat kosong

Kalian tidak ada yang berkomentar,langsung saja semuanya mengikuti guru yang beralis tebal dan berbadan macho itu. Gita mulai OOC lagi,Michele yang disampingnya hanya mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

"baiklah,guten morgen... kita akan berkemah dan tolong jangan ada yng melanggar peraturan"kata Germany

"benar,karena ini untuk kebaikan kalian"kata England menimpali

"err.. maaf,nama anda siapa pak?"tanya Mitha

"siapa? saya?"kata England yang justru berbalik bertanya

"iya,pak"Mitha mengiyakan pertanyaan England

"nama saya Arthur Kirkland,saya dari United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland,saya mengajar bahasa Inggris" kata England dengan gaya gentleman

"eh,itu yang kata saya yang keren gurunya"kata Asyiah

"ke..keren?"kata kamu

"alisnya tebel banget!"komentar Gita

"dari UK? ngomong - ngomong kayaknya guru kita banyak yang pirang,ya?"kata Michele

Gita hanya mengangguk.

"nah.. peraturannya adalah 1..."Germany menyebutkan peraturan satu persatu,Diki sudah pegal mendengarnya.

England yang melihatnya menyetop kata Germany dengan aba - aba tangannya,ia hanya tersenyum dan melihat ke arah murid - murid.

"maksudnya,jika kalian ingin pergi ke suatu tempat,minimal kalian mengajak teman kalian,mengerti?"kata England

"mengerti!"kata semuanya.

Setelah mendengar kata - kata guru ditambah peraturan yang ditentukan,semuanya mulai membangun tenda. Beberapa ada yang memasak untuk nanti siang,Bunga dilarang mendekat karena dijamin akan hacur lebur itu makanan,Gita juga membantu karena ternyata walaupun ia tomboy sangat,ia bisa memasak.

"Baiklah,selesai semuanya,kalian harus berkumpul untuk permainan,ok?"kata England

"iya pak Arthur"kata murid kelas.

Setelah selesai mendirikan tenda dan lain - lain,murid - murid ini langsung menuju tempat outbound,terlihat beberapa guru yang berganti baju menjadi baju militer asal negara masing - masing,semuanya sweat drop melihat penampilan guru - guru ini.

"mau ngapain nih guru?"kata Diki

"perasan gua nggak enak,Dik"kata Deral

"dasar lo tuh!"

"baikla... kalian akan dibagi menjadi beberapa tim untuk mendapatkan bendera - bendera yang ada di fasilitas outbound! lihat bendera negara - negara disana? kalau kalian sampai dapat bendera UN,itu tambahan poin untuk kalian!"kata Indonesia penuh semangat

baiklah kita skip bagian pembagian kelompok ni karena dijamin akan membuat pembaca pegal tingkat tinggi.

Sekarang permainan dimulai,kamu sekelompok dengan Gita,Michele,Bunga,Riqo dan beberapa yang cukup dekat denganmu. Yang menjadi ketuanya Bunga karena kau tahu pasti alasannya mengapa. Kelompokmu mendapat cukup banyak bendera dan terlihat ada sebuah bendera UN,kali ini Gita yang disuruh namun ia tidak mau.

"gue takut ketinggian! lo aja!"kata Gita

Gita mendapat death glare dan pada akhirnya mengambilnya walaupun setelah turun ia pucat pasi,iapun ditertawakan oleh geng Diki,sebuah kayu didekatnya patah karena ditendangnya dengan keras,ini membuat beberapa siswa bergidik ngeri. Sepertinya Baltik trio juga sudah gemetaran.

"dia seperti Russia"kata Latvia pelan

"siapa yang sepertiku,da?"tanya Russia yang ternyata mendengar kata - kata Latvia

"RAIVIIISSSS!"Estonia dan Lithuania teriak bersamaan.

Seluruh murid ber-sweat drop ria melihat kejadian tadi. Yang menang ternyata kelompok 10 dari kelas IPS G1. Setelah ini semuanya bebas bermain out bound dan jalan - jalan karena para personifikasi nista ini(Author : PLAK BUG BAK!#digampar #digeplak #di-DOR #dilemparscone)punya rencana untuk jurit malam.

Kita lihat para guru yang bersiap - siap untuk jurit malam. Indonesia mulai menyalakan kemenyan yang membuat beberapa personifikasi terutama yang pernah menjajah Indonesia merinding,sebenarnya ia menyalakan kemenyan justru agar tidak mengganggu para murid. England mulai keringat dingin saat mulai jam 5 sore.

setelah jam 7 malam,acara juritpun dimulai,setiap siswa di haruskan mencari pasangan,terserah mau laki - laki atau perempuan,Gita sudah sama Michele,Diki pasti dengan Deral,Adi dengan adiknya,Tania. Kamu kebagian sama Mitha dan Riqo dengan Bunga.

"baiklah...setelah kalian mendapat pasangan,tolong perhatikan tanda - tanda dijalan,karena jika tidak megikuti akan tersesat dan saya tidak mau membayangkan hal buruk yang terjadi"kata Indonesia

"Percaya atau tidak,dibagian hutan ini ada beberapa yang angker! jadi hati - hati!"kata England menambahkan

"baik!"kata anak - anak.

Mulailah mereka berjalan satu persatu menyusuri tempat perkemahan mereka,tidak ada yang tahu apa saja yang akan mereka hadapi. Pertama kita ke Riqo dan Bunga,mereka terlihat tenang - tenang saja.

"hmm... menurutmu bagaimana?serem nggak?"tanya Riqo

"tidak... Aku berharap ada pak Ivan disini"kata Bunga

dilain tempat,Russia mendadak menggigil. Belarus mendekatinya dan memeluknya,ini membuat Russia bertambah menggigil. Kembali ke seluruh siswa,kali ini adalah Kamu dan Mitha.

"Mit,kamu bawa handy cam nggak?"tanya kamu

"bawa..."jawab Mitha

"cari hal - hal yang serem yuk! lumayan buat pertemuan magic club"

"tapi aku nggak ikutan,lagian aneh"

kamu hanya manyun mendengar perkataan Mitha

sekarang kita ke Gita dan Michele

"Git,saya merinding lho! tapi saya bawa handy cam.. siapa tau ada hal - hal yang serem!"kata Michele

"gue malah nggak percaya begituan"kata Gita

"lho? ngapain ikut magic club kalau begitu? trus selama ini saya liatin peri saya kamu nggak percaya?"

"buat peri lo sih,gue percaya... gue ikut magic club cuma pengen dengerin cerita seremnya,lumayan jadi koleksi buat nakutin adik gue yang nyebelin"

Michele hanya geleng - geleng kepala. Diki dan Deral justru akan berbuat nakal,saat ingin mengerjai ada bawahan Indonesia yaitu miss kunkun di pohon melihat Deral dan Diki akan usil. Sebelum mereka mengerjai,miss Kunkun muncul yang membuat Diki dan Deral ketakutan

"hihihi.. makanya jangan nakal... ah mau update status dulu!"miss kunkunpun update status diatas pohon (Author : emang ya. setan zaman sekarang aja punya akun di salah satu jejaring sosial... emang hebat! Miss Kunkun : iya laah! kan harus gaholz! Ayu : ...)

Perkemahan hari ini ditutup dengan jurit malam yang membuat Diki dan Deral ketakutan setengah mati dan merekapun dihukum oleh Germany.

* * *

><p>Author : halooo! #heboh saya updateee! sayanya males bales review lagi! #digeplak #dilempar #ditendang (pingsan)<p>

Ludwig : Author malang..

Author : yang gambar siapa ya.. oh iya!** Aika-chii **bagus lhoo gambarnya! makasih udah gambarin Gita! oh iya **-Sky **maaf,Gita itu orangnya nggak mau temenan sama orang yg mesum! sama Francis yang guru aja di benci sampe segitunya,apalagi murid? ya nggak? dia cuma punya temen deket 2 yaitu : Adi dan Asyiah sahabat 1,Michele. Dia itu sifatnya hampir sama kayak Ludwig... bedanya dia bakal jadi Italy kalau ada yang berbau "Jermanisme"(?) izin yaaa yang punya OC yang saya sebut di atas!

Ludwig : ya ampun...

Author : RnR,bitte? (pingsan lagi)


	9. Let's Sing! Last Day of Camping

Author : haloooo Author balik lagi setelah hiatus! fic yg forbidden love itu dihapus karena dipikir ulang lama - kelamaan jadi mary sue begete! jadi... dihapus dehh! oh iyaaa disini banyak banget lirik lagu lhoo! oh iya, saya baca di Wiki*edia makanan yang nggak enak itu dari Finlandia sama Inggris,nggak nyangka Himaruya bikin sesuai kenyataan! trus... DI EROPA ADA SOSIS DIBUAT DARI DARAH! WHAATT?

Alfred : kali ini HERO yang ada di dialog pembuka!

Author : bukannya HERO itu nama supermarket di negara Author ya?

Alfred : HERO itu pahlawan... Author

Author : apa? Pak Wawan?(budeg stadium 4) pak Wawan punya supermarket HERO?

Alfred : dasar author nggak awesome

Gilbert : WOOOI! ITU KATA - KATA AWESOMEKU! BAYAR ROYALTI KE GUE YANG AWESOME!

Author : woooi! capslock jebool asem kali,bukan awesoooome!

Adi : jadi rusuh... lebih baik saya yang bacain warning dan disclaimernya ya?

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei! cerita dimiliki Author,OC yang punya Author dan reviewers! semua hal yang disebutkan judul lagu maupun lirik ada yang memiliki masing - masing.

**Warning** : gaje,OOC,OOT,garing,abal,bahasa hancur,typo(s) bertebaran dimana - mana,dan apaun yang harus dijadikan perhatian lebih tolong dimaafkan

* * *

><p>Hari Minggu yang cerah,hari ini adalah hari terakhir perkemahan Sabtu Minggu. Setelah hari kemarin yang melelahkan ditamvah tadi malam acara jurit yang sangat tidak elit bagi Diki dan Deral,kali ini adalah hari yang mungkin akan menjadi yang paling dikenal oleh kelas 12. Entah dari mana dan bagaimana membawanya,dihadapan Austria ada organ.<p>

"semuanyaaa!namaku Elizaveta Hedelvary.. kali ini kita akan berkaraoke bareng! terserah kalian mau lagu apa... mau Indonesia,barat,Jepang atau Korea.. yang penting kalian bersenang - senang dan menikmatinya!"kata Hungary

semuanya bertepuk tangan,ada beberapa yang langsung berfikir tentang lagu apa yang akan dinyanyikan.

"kesesese... mungkin aku yang awesome yang yanyi duluan ya? lagu apa ya... ahh! lagu... Mein Gott! hei bocah aristokrat! kau bisa memainkannya bukan?"kata Prussia yang dilanjutkan dengan pertanyaan

"hmm... tentu saja aku bisa dummkopf!"jawab Austria

murid - murid yang melihat percakapan mereka hanya bisa sweat drop.

"baiklah... aku yang awesome akan menyayikan lagu Mein Gott! eine.. zwei.. drei!

_Dareka ga yonderu_  
><em>Ore wo yondeiru<em>  
><em>Ii ze makasetoke iku ze<em>  
><em>Motto! Motto!<em>

_Higashi e nishi e to_  
><em>Hashiritsuzukeru ze<em>  
><em>Omae ga nozomu nara<em>  
><em>Nadeteyaru<em>

_Sou sa tatakau shika nai nara_  
><em>Yaru shika nai sa<em>

_Oresama saikou! Saikyou!_  
><em>Saigo ni warau nowa Ja!<em>  
><em>Oresama! Kimatta ze!<em>

_Danke!_  
><em>Saijou! Saikyou!<em>  
><em>Omaera tataete ii ze<em>  
><em>Dekai yume miseteyaru<em>  
><em>Rensen renshou gachi da ze!<em>

_Hitorikiri no heya_  
><em>Kyou mo shitatameru<em>  
><em>Oresama MEMORIARU kaku ze<em>  
><em>Motto! Motto!<em>  
><em>Kotori yo saepure ore no tame ni<em>  
><em>Iyasareteyaru Niyo niyo!<em>

_Yabai shiawase wo yobu panda_  
><em>Damasarenai ze<em>

_Oresama sanjou! Enjou!_  
><em>Yaritai houdai amareu ze<em>  
><em>Oyaji mitetekure!<em>

_Mein Gott!_  
><em>Pinchi! Panchi!<em>  
><em>Toki niwa mushaburai da ze<em>  
><em>(...Kono gurai ni shiteyaru)<em>  
><em>Kisei gyakuten asuru ze!<em>

_Subete no chizu itsukawa kono te ni..._  
><em>Warainagara kakenukeru ze<em>

_Sou sa yowasa no sei janakute_  
><em>Tsuyosugiru no sa<em>

_Oresama saikou! Saikyou!_  
><em>Saigo ni warau nowa Ja!<em>  
><em>Oresama! Kimatta ze<em>

_Danke!_  
><em>Minna! Koi yo!<em>  
><em>MEADO no togashite ii ze?<em>  
><em>Hitori tanoshizukiruze<em>  
><em>Kono te ni subete wo! Mattero!<em>  
><em>Rensen renshou gachi da ze!<em>

_(Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater_  
><em>Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater<em>  
><em>Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater)<em>

DANKE!"Prussia pada akhirnya selesai menyanyi

setelah lagu yang memekakkan telinga (terutama Austria),Prussia pada akhirnya duduk di bagian guru,ada beberapa siswa yang pada akhirnya ikut menyanyi. Gita yang mendengar lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan Prussia merasa ganjil. Michele yang disampingnya bingung.

"Git,kenapa kamu keliatan linglung begitu?"tanya Michele

"ah.. nggak apa - apa,Michele"jawab Gita

"_vater Fritz? itu artinya ayah Fritz,kan? Fritz itu siapa ya_?"pikir Gita

Murid - murid banyak yang mulai bernyanyi,dari lagu barat hingga Korea. ternyata Adi maju dan mulai menyanyi dengan judul This Is My Life oleh grup Euroband dari Islandia. Tentu saja setelah Islandia mendengar judul lagu tadi,ia langsung melihat ke arah Adi

_"I spent my days in vain just waiting _  
><em>For happiness to come my way <em>  
><em>I took for granted all they gave me <em>  
><em>I opened my eyes, finally I realised <em>

_This is my life _  
><em>I don't wanna change a thing <em>  
><em>This is my life <em>  
><em>All the pain, all the joy it brings <em>

_All through the years _  
><em>Of blood, sweat and tears <em>  
><em>Hopes and my fears <em>  
><em>All that was meant to be <em>  
><em>This is my life <em>  
><em>What will be, will be <em>

_There's no denying all the heartaches _  
><em>Mmm... were a blessing in disguise <em>  
><em>Oh, if I never made a single mistake <em>  
><em>Oh, I wouldn't be here, part of the plan I believe <em>

_This is my life _  
><em>I don't wanna change a thing <em>  
><em>This is my life <em>  
><em>All the pain, all the joy it brings <em>

_All through the years _  
><em>Of blood, sweat and tears <em>  
><em>Hopes and my fears <em>  
><em>All that was meant to be <em>  
><em>This is my life <em>  
><em>What will be, will be <em>

_I've found the key to set myself free _  
><em>You'll be amazed <em>  
><em>'Cause I have the power to change my ways <em>  
><em>This is my life <em>

_This is my life _  
><em>I don't wanna change a thing <em>  
><em>This is my life <em>  
><em>All the pain, all the joy it brings <em>

_All through the years _  
><em>Of blood, sweat and tears <em>  
><em>Hopes and my fears <em>  
><em>All that was meant to be <em>  
><em>This is my life <em>  
><em>What will be <em>

_This is my life_

terima kasih! atas perhatiannya!" kata Adi membungkukkan badannya.

"jiahhh.. si Adi... emangnya loe doank yang bisa! gue juga!"kata Gita

Gita langsung maju,ia melihat ke arah Adi dengan percaya dirinya,ia mengambil mic. Kemudian ia berbisik ke arah Austria yang membuat Austria melotot. Tentu saja ini membuat beberapa murid kebingungan.

"baiklah! gue berdiri disini akan menyanyikan lagu 30 Second To Mars yang berjudul This Is War!"kata Gita bersemangat

Semuanya pada akhirnya mengerti,Michele hanya geleng - geleng kepala.

"baiklahhh... satu! dua! tiga!

_A warning to the people_  
><em>The good and the evil<em>  
><em>This is war<em>  
><em>To the soldier, the civillian<em>  
><em>The martyr, the victim<em>  
><em>This is war<em>

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_  
><em>The moment to live and the moment to die<em>  
><em>The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight<em>

_To the right, to the left_  
><em>We will fight to the death<em>  
><em>To the Edge of the Earth<em>  
><em>It's a brave new world from the last to the first<em>

_To the right, to the left_  
><em>We will fight to the death<em>  
><em>To the Edge of the Earth<em>  
><em>It's a brave new world<em>  
><em>It's a brave new world<em>

_A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest_  
><em>This is war<em>  
><em>To the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah<em>  
><em>This is war<em>

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_  
><em>The moment to live and the moment to die<em>  
><em>The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight<em>

_To the right_  
><em>To the left<em>  
><em>We will fight to the death<em>  
><em>To the edge of the earth<em>  
><em>It's a brave new world<em>  
><em>From the last to the first<em>

_To the right_  
><em>To the left<em>  
><em>We will fight to the death<em>  
><em>To the edge of the earth<em>  
><em>It's a brave new world<em>  
><em>It's a brave new world<em>  
><em>It's a brave new world<em>

_I do believe in the light_  
><em>Raise your hands up to the sky<em>  
><em>The fight is done<em>  
><em>The war is won<em>  
><em>Lift your hands<em>  
><em>Towards the sun 4X<em>  
><em>The war is won<em>

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_  
><em>The moment to live and the moment to die<em>  
><em>The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight<em>

_To the right_  
><em>To the left<em>  
><em>We will fight to the death<em>  
><em>To the edge of the earth<em>  
><em>It's a brave new world<em>  
><em>From the last to the first<em>

_To the right_  
><em>To the left<em>  
><em>We will fight to the death<em>  
><em>To the edge of the earth<em>  
><em>It's a brave new world<em>  
><em>It's a brave new world<em>  
><em>It's a brave new world<em>

_A brave new world_  
><em>The war is won<em>  
><em>The war is won<em>  
><em>A brave new world<em>

_I believe in nothing_  
><em>Not the end and not the start<em>  
><em>I believe in nothing<em>  
><em>Not the earth and not the stars<em>  
><em>I believe in nothing<em>  
><em>Not the day and not the dark<em>  
><em>I believe in nothing<em>  
><em>But the beating of our hearts<em>  
><em>I believe in nothing<em>  
><em>One hundred suns until we part<em>  
><em>I believe in nothing<em>  
><em>Not in satan, not in god<em>  
><em>I believe in nothing<em>  
><em>Not in peace and not in war<em>  
><em>I believe in nothing<em>  
><em>But the truth of who we are<em>

DANKE!"kata Gita bersemangat.

Germany mendengarnya langsung garuk - garuk kepala,lagu ini malah membuat England mengingat zamannya sebagai bajak laut. Ternyata bukan hanya England,Spain juga jadi mengenang,ia malah nyengir ke arah Romano dengan cengiran menyeramkan,ini membuat Romano merinding dan memeluk Belgia. Ini membuat beberapa negara mulai memperhatikan England dan Spain takut bertarung disana.

"nahhh! saya mau nyanyi lagu yang mendunia dan membawa perdamaian dunia deh!"kata Indonesia yang melihat ke arah Spain dan England

"Tuan Austria... lagu Waka Waka ya?"pinta Indonesia sambil mengedipkan matanya,ini membuat Hungary cemburu.

"tentu"kata Austria

"_You're a good soldier_  
><em>Choosing your battles<em>  
><em>Pick yourself up<em>  
><em>And dust yourself off<em>  
><em>Get back in the saddle<em>

_You're on the front line_  
><em>Everyone's watching<em>  
><em>You know it's serious<em>  
><em>We are getting closer<em>  
><em>This isn't over<em>

Diki mengambil barang,ternyata sebuah gitar. Iapun mulai memainkan gitar tersebut mengiringi lagu yang dinyanyikan Indonesia

_The pressure is on_  
><em>You feel it<em>  
><em>But you got it all<em>  
><em>Believe it<em>

_When you fall get up, oh oh_  
><em>If you fall get up, eh eh<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina zangalewa<em>  
><em>Cuz this is Africa<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina, eh eh<em>  
><em>Waka waka, eh eh<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina zangalewa<em>  
><em>This time for Africa<em>

_Listen to your God_  
><em>This is our motto<em>  
><em>Your time to shine<em>  
><em>Don't wait in line<em>  
><em>Y vamos por todo<em>

_People are raising_  
><em>Their expectations<em>  
><em>Go on and feed them<em>  
><em>This is your moment<em>  
><em>No hesitations<em>

_Today's your day_  
><em>I feel it<em>  
><em>You paved the way<em>  
><em>Believe it<em>

Spain mulai dan England melirik ke arah Indonesia,beberapa murid sudah mengikuti lagu yang dinyanyikan Indonesia.

_If you get down get up, oh oh_  
><em>When you get down get up, eh eh<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina zangalewa<em>  
><em>This time for Africa<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina, eh eh<em>  
><em>Waka waka, eh eh<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina zangalewa<em>  
><em>Anawa a a<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina, eh eh<em>  
><em>Waka waka, eh eh<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina zangalewa<em>  
><em>This time for Africa<em>

_[Zolani sings]_  
><em>Ame la mejole biggi biggi mubbo wa ET to Zet<em>  
><em>Asi tsu zala makyuni biggi biggi mubbo from East to West<em>  
><em>Asi waga waga ma eh eh waga waga ma eh eh<em>  
><em>Tendency suna tsibuye cuz this is africa...<em>

Semuanya ikut bernyanyi,Indonesia tersenyum

_[Voice:]_  
><em>Tsamina mina, Anawa a a<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina, Anawa a a<em>

_Tsamina mina, eh eh_  
><em>Waka waka, eh eh<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina zangalewa<em>  
><em>Anawa a a<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina, eh eh<em>  
><em>Waka waka, eh eh<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina zangalewa<em>  
><em>This time for Africa<em>

_[2x]_  
><em>Django eh eh [2x]<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina zangalewa<em>  
><em>Anawa a a<em>

_[2x]_  
><em>This time for Africa<em>

_[2x]_  
><em>We're all Africa<em>

"Terima kasih! wahh.. semuanya suka lagu ini!" kata Indonesia setelah menyanyi

Setelah lagu - lagu banyak dinyanyika,semuanya dibebaskan untuk memilih kegiatannya sendiri - sendiri. Klub fotografi dan Newspaper mulai beraksi untuk majalah sekolah. Beberapa personifikasi mulai menikmati jam terakhir disini. Indonesia mengobrol bersama Swiss dan Liechtenstein.

"Bagaimana mengajar di sini?"tanya Indonesia

"Seru... lumayan walau ada yang membuatku menarik pelatukku"jawab Swiss

Indonesia yang mendengarnya langsung geleng - geleng kepala. Netherlands datang dan mulai menggoda Indonesia. Indonesia yang digoda hanya bisa memerah mukanya,datang Japan yang mengusir Netherlands dan membuat mereka bertarung,namun dihentikan oleh Indonesia pada akhirnya.

"Lukaaasss!"kata Denmark sambil berlari bergaya ala film India

"oh.. anko uzai.."kata Norwegia,iapun lalu mundur dari tempat ia berdiri.

Denmark masih berlari dengan efek slowmotion,namun naas baginya,ia terpeleset kulit pisang dan...

.

.

.

BUG!

wajahnya langsung mencium tanah dengan suksesnya. Finland yang melihatnya hanya tertawa hambar,Iceland langsung malas melihatnya,Norway menghela nafas dan Sweden memasang wajah datar seperti tidak ada yang terjadi di hadapannya(perasaan emang muka dia itu kayak gitu deh?)

America makan burgernya yang dibawanya sangat lahap,England hanya bisa misuh - misuh pakai kata - kata kotornya yang biasanya ada kata "bloody". France membuat runyam dengan menggoda England. Spain sedang menggoda Romano yang ngambek pakai tomat (gimana dia bisa bawa tomat sih?).

Prussia mulai menggoda Hungary,ini membuat Austria turun tangan. Mereka berdua lalu berdebat memperebutkan Hungary,Hungary yang tidak tahan pada ujungnya memukul wajah Prussia dengan teflon kesayangannya.

Setelah semuanya melakukan aktifitas masing - masing yang terlihat seperti piknik,tidak terasa waktu berjalan sangat cepat dan sudah sore. Itu waktunya untuk pulang,sebelum itu semuanya berfoto menurut kelasnya masing - masing.

Diperjalanan untuk pulang,pada akhirnya Diki memainkan gitarnya dan bis kelasmu menjadi riuh. Semuanya sangat senang dengan persami ini.

* * *

><p>Author : yeahhh update! saya pada akhirnya bisa punya waktu buat update ni cerita! saya bakal hiatus,kalau ada waktu bakalan update! ini cerita terpanjang diantara semua chapter di semua cerita yang saya buat! saya punya project baru lagi... disini G8(Axis + Allied) jadi butlernya Indonesia karena... ya ntar dikasih tau! tapi.. mau nggak ni? janji nggak bakalan Indonesia jadi Mary Sue!<p>

Tiino : selamat Author,mau salmiakki?

Author : ah.. maskasih Finland (merinding) saya mau bales review aja deh! soalnya dari chapter kemaren nggak bales - bales

**'Azure-Sky **: ntar yang muncul ada om Pocongg(bintang tamu! Michele : ...) nih ada Denmark, ngajarnya chapter depan

**Al Landers** : bukannya chapter kemaren china ada ya? dia kan jualan obat(?) disini dimuculkan lebih banyak!

**Lady Raven** : makasih! #bow iya nih.. takut banget soalnya sekarang UAS nentuin nilai kelulusan 40% nilai sekolah (UAS,ulangan harian,kehadiran dll) 60% dari UN #pidato

**Aika-chii** : wahh.. maaf,ntar muncul lebih banyak kok! errr.. kata - kata "nyo" itu bikin inget sama karakter anime apaa gitu saya rencananya mau munculin Natalya sama Bunga,tapi kapan ya? (balik nanya?)

**PastaLovers** : bener.. jadi kelas 3 itu kesiksa begete! ini udah update

Author : makasih udah review! #bow 1000X

Tiino : baiklah... saya dan Author mohon pamit,tapi sebelumnya RnR,kiitos?


	10. New Teacher? Where's Mr Ludwig?

Author : akhirnyaaaa author bisa update! uwaaaah senengnyaaa!

tambahan guru :

**Geografi : Latvia + Lithuania**

Ivan : Author,kenapa harus ada dua Belarus

Author : takdir kali

Ivan : kolkolkolkol (aura ungu mulai muncul,pipa mulai terangkat)

Author : ahahahaha... cuma canda kok,Ivan

Belarus : брат,ayo menikahmenikahmenikah...

Ivan : tidak da! pergi dariku,daaaa!

Author : saya lagi yang baja diclaimer sama warningnya deh...

Disclaimer : Hetalia punya Hidekaz Hiimaruya,OC milik Author dan yang review

Warning : OOC,OOT,gaje,terlalu menggurui,aneh,abal,stress,typo(s) yang bertebaran dll.

* * *

><p>Sekali lagi kamu bertemu dengan hari Senin. yah,hari yang super duper menyebalkan dengan upacara selama 1 sampai 2 jam atau jika pembina yang sangat suka memberi amanat menyebabkan upacara sangat lama. Tapi berbeda dengan semua murid yang akan mendesah atau mengeluh dengan hari ini,semua murid di sekolahmu justru bersyukur. Tunggu,bagaimana bisa hari Senin disyukuri? itu karena guru yang mengajar rata - rata memiliki wajah yang lumayan,bagi para murid perempuan mereka akan berkata sekolahku benar - benar diberi keberkahan tiada tara dengan kedatangan<em> stok<em> guru bermuka bak pangeran.

Seperti biasa sebelum berangkat sekolah kamu selalu sarapan,namun kali ini kamu sangat semangat hingga disebut semangat 45. Tentu saja ini menyebabkan anggota keluargamu hanya bisa bengong melihat gaya sarapanmu yang bersemangat. Terutama adikmu yang biasanya sangat sinis atau usil kepadamu. Ia memulai keributan pagi hari.

"kak,kenapa senyum - senyum begitu? udah gila ya?"tanya adikmu tanpa dosa

"(nama adikmu) bukaaan! kamu kali yang gila"jawab kamu

"kalau nggak gila kenapa senyum - senyum sendiri? dasar aneh"

"dasar stress"

"gaje"

"cengeng"

"STOOOP"bentak ayah/papa/papi/bapakmu

"Ini belum berakhir!"kata kalian berdua

Kalian berdua hanya bisa diam dan menatap tajam satu sama lain,ini membuat orangtuamu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan geleng - geleng kepala.

"Aku berangkat dulu"katamu dengan nada kesal dan menuju pintu.

Dibukanya pintu rumahmu dengan gaya kasar dan ditutup dengan gaya yang tidak elitnya(baca : dibanting). Ini membuat keluargamu hanya menatap pintu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sepertinya kakak lagi sensi sekarang"kometar adikmu.

~WAW~

Setelah sampai disekolah,kamu hanya bisa cemberut. Ini membuat teman - temanmu bingung.

"Hei (namamu) kenapa cemberut pagi - pagi sih? nggak enak tau diliatnya,udah mukamu bikin enek"kata Adi

Kamu hanya men-death glare Adi yang membuat dia diam seribu kata. Dani hanya menatap mereka dengan datar,Fitri hanya bisa ber-facepalm.

"makanya jangan asal ngomong"kata Athika.

"ukhh.. hari Senin pelajaran kacau! kecuali bahasa Indonesia... bu Ayuuu gue kangeen"kata Diki yang mulai OOC

"woi Dik,kalau yang ngajar gurunya kayak begitu semua,loe bisa - bisa tobat nasuha ya?"tanya Deral berkelakar

Diki nggak peduli,dia masih berbunga - bunga. Mungkin kalau di manga atau anime,bunganya sudah muncul di sekitar Diki. Gita melihatnya langsung berubah mukanya,jadi ekspresi muka licik.

"wew... si Bad boy sekolah mulai tumbang nih! HAHAHA"ledek Gita

Diki mendengarnya sangat tersinggung,dengan muka merah ia hendak mendatangi Gita dan terlihat tangannya sudah mengepal. Deral yang melihatnya langsung menahannya,kemudian Gita meledeknya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Dik,kalau lo mau ngalahin si tomboy itu harus bisa ilmu beladiri setingkat sabuk itam,Dik!"kata Deral

Diki langsung menurunkan kepalannya,ia kembali duduk. Gita melihatnya dengan tatapan meledek. Michele yang disampingnya hanya bisa menyuruh Gita untuk tidak meledek sambil memainkan laptopnya. Setelah omongan aneh ditambah keributan yang diawali olehmu,pada akhirnya berakhir karena bel sekolah memanggil murid untuk berkumpul di lapangan.

Hal lain dari biasanya,semua murid langsung berkumpul dilapangan,tidak terkecuali para guru khususnya kaum hawa yan sudah berdiri dengan manis. Para personifikasi yang ditatap hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat guru dan murid yang menatap mereka dengan mata genit layaknya France yang ingin meraep mereka.

"aku merasa tidak nyaman"kata Germany

"yah..benar"kometar Austria

"ohohohoho... mereka semua ingin satu kamar denganku"kata France

"Bloody frog! tak bisakah kau jadi neg-orang normal!"bentak England yang hampir keceplosan mengatakan negara

"ohonhonhonhon... bilang saja kau juga mau tidur denganku nanti malam,Arthur"

"What? Dam*it! Wanker! aku tidak mau!"

Setelah mendengar salah satu kata kasar dari England,semua orang menatap personifikasi bersifat tsundere itu dengan tatapan syok. Germany menggelengkan kepalanya,Indonesia menghela nafas. Namun upacara berjalan dengan tenang walaupun England mengatakan sebuah kata kasar yang seharusnya tidak dikatakan.

Setelah selesai,semuanya bubar. Khusus untuk England,Indonesia langsung mengajaknya mengobrol berduaan di ruang UKS yang menyebabkan mantan motherland-nya cemburu. England mukanya hanya bisa memerah.

"Tuan England,sudah kukatakan jangan keluarkan kata - kata bajak lautmu di dalam sekolah! ayolah mengerti sekali"kata Indonesia lembut

"Maaf,tadi aku tidak bisa mengotrolnya karena si bloody frog itu!"kata England

"Baiklah,aku akan menegurnya juga... nanti kamu mengajar hari Kamis,dalam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris,tapi ingat jangan mengajarkan bahasa Britania kasar!"

England mengangguk dan mereka meninggalkan ruangan UKS.

Pelajaran pertama : Ekonomi

Akhirnya kelasmu bertemu guru yang paling menyeramkan diantara semua guru. Apalagi Diki yang sudah terkena DOR dari riffle milik pak Vash(bagi siswa). Kelas tersebut menjadi sangat hening,bahkan yang terdengar hanya langkah kaki pak Vash yang membawa sebuah amplop coklat. Tunggu,amplop coklat?

Vash tidak berkomentar,ia mengeluarkan beberapa kertas yang berisi biodata dan jawaban isian ganda. Itu berarti kali ini ulangan mendadak dan artinya itu adalah bencana bagi murid yang belum belajar atau malas belajar pelajaran ekonomi.

"U..ulangan menda..dak?"kata kamu pelan

"Ya,dan minimal harus mendapat nilai 80,jika kurang maka akan diremedial"kata Switzerland

Semua murid menelan ludah kecuali Gita,Dani dan beberapa murid yang tenang - tenang saja. Vash hanya menatap tajam beberapa murid terutama Diki dan Deral. Diki yang sadar ditatap tajam mulai berkeringat dingin.

"kalau tidak salah namamu Diki,Nurul Diki Adiansyah... bukan? kau punya catatan buruk sekali selama sekolah..." kata Switzerland

Diki hanya terdiam,ia hanya memandang wajah Switzerland dengan tatapan kesal. Switzerkand tidak peduli,ia kemudian mulai membagikan lembar jawaban. Beberapa siswa yang mendapatkan lembar jawaban hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan horor. Setelah Switzerland membagikan,ia menarik nafas.

"Tidak ada yang mencontek,tidak boleh berdiskusi,tidak boleh berbisik dan tidak boleh menoleh,kalau melakukannya... kau akan tahu resikonya. Waktunya hanya 30 menit dari sekarang"kata Switzerland sambil menunjukkan pistol HK miliknya.

Semua murid langsung menelan ludah melihat Switzerland mengancam dengan pistol. Apalagi saat mengingat kejadian minggu kemarin saat meja Diki terkena peluru dari riffle-nya dan meninggalkan bekas berupa 3 buah bulatan. Setelah melihat pistolnya,mereka langsung mengerjakan ulangan itu karena diberi batasan waktu.

Setelah 10 menit,terlihat muka beberapa siswa kusut karena soal ekonomi,mungkin akan manjadi membingungkan mengapa mereka pusing. Baiklah,ayo kita intip soal ekonomi ini.

1. Negara manakah yang termasuk negara kreditor Indonesia?

a. Kuba

b. Swiss

c. Filiphina

d. Timor Timur

"aduuhh... yang mana ini?"gumam Tania

2. Yang manakah organisasi internasional yang dibubarkan Indonesia?

a. ILO

b. WTO

c. AFTA

d. IGGI/CGI

"wahh... bagaimana ini... saya nggak tau!"Bunga terlihat frustasi

Baiklah,kita sudahi intip mengintip soal,karena bisa - bisa kita ikut pusing kepala karenanya. Memang Diki dan Deral itu anak nekat,mereka mulai menoleh dengan menutupi wajah mereka dengan soal dan mulai berdiskusi. Switzerland yang memang terlatih dan mungkin memang berlaku bagi semua personifikasi negara,tahu dan tidak bisa dibohongi oleh trik mereka berdua. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dari kertas (sebenarnya itu paperwork) yang dikerjakannya serta pistolnya sudah siap dan...

.

.

.

.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Semua murid menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut,sekarang yang jadi korban pistol miliknya itu adalah dinding. Terlihat Diki dan Deral yang sudah pucat pasi dan berkeringat dingin,Gita menahan untuk tidak tertawa saat itu. Switzerland sudah terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

"Suda kubilang! jangan berdiskusi! mau kutambahkan catatan burukmu dan dikeluarkan dari sini,NURUL DIKI ADIANSYAH DAN DERAL WICAKSONO!"bentak Switzerland dan menambah volumenya hingga maksimal saat menyebutkan dua nama itu.

Di ruang guru,Indonesia terkejut mendengar 3 tembakan.

"ja..jangan - jangan ada teroris?"kata Indonesia

"tenang saja,Indonesia... paling - paling itu Swiss lagi marah,da"kata Russia

"ah..i,iya"

Sekarang kelasmu sangat tenang,bahkan tidak ada suara badan yang digerakkan atau suara pulpen yang diketukkan ke meja. Benar - benar hening setelah kejadian tadi,Diki dan Deral juga sekarang mengerjakan dengan perasaan tertekan.

"5 menit lagi!"kata Switzerland

Setelah mendengar kata - kata guru ini,semua murid mulai berkeringat dingin. Kecuali beberapa anak yang memang jago dalam ekonomi,terlihat tenang - tenang saja.

"tiga menit lagi"kata Switzerland lagi.

Sekarang beberapa murid mulai panik di dalam pikiran masing - masing.

"Waktu habis! kuhitung sampai 10,harus dikumpulkan... kalau tidak.. KU-DOR"ancam Switzerland.

Sekarang beberapa siswa mulai mengisinya dengan asal - asalan,ada yang mulai nekat saling bertanya. Switzerland yang melihat apa yang dilakukan siswa mulai menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"sudah kubilang jangan diskusi! Kalian mau kutembak satu - satu?"ancam Switzerland

Pada akhirnya mereka pasrah untuk mengisinya dengan sala dan mengumpulkan dengan malas.

"semoga pelajaran selanjutnya nggak ada ulangan mendadak deh!"kata Tania

"Pusiiiing~"kata Adi

Gita malah sibuk ngakak parah dan sedang diceramahi untuk berhenti oleh Michele. Sekarang beberapa siswa sedang menutup kepala mereka dengan buku,bahkan ada yang tertidur. Adi sekarang sedang dikipas - kipas oleh adiknya sendiri.

Pelajaran kedua : Matematika

Pelajaran kali ini ternyata kosong,ini dikarenakan gurunya izin ada masalah pribadi(sebenarnya masalah di rumahnya si Greece,ada demo besar). Jadi,kali ini kelas gaduh,ditambah ada permainan nge-gombal. Yang hebatnya adalah Dani juga ikut.

"weh... liat si Dani! dia pengen ikut"komentar seorang siswa

Dani langsung men-death glare murid yang berkata tadi. Murid tadi hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"tentu aja,aku ikut!"kata Adi

"sok keren lo!"kata Gita

Adi tidak peduli,ia hanya bersiap - siap dengan permen pelega tenggorokan yang sedang dimakannya.

"mau nge-gombalin si Bunga ya?"bisik Gita

Adi yang sudah bertampang cool rusak oleh bisikan adiknya dan teman dekatnya itu.

"TANIAAAAA GITAAA!"Adi teriak kencang

"hahahaha! kabuur!"Gita sekarang bergaya seperti America yang membangunkan England saat tidur di meeting.

Selagi Adi kabur,Diki sudah dalam keadaan bersiap - siap dengan tampang keren dan sebuah bunga hias dari meja guru ditangannya. Entah kebetulan atau tidak,gadis yang digombalinya adalah Mitha. Mitha yang ternyata diam - diam menyukai Diki hanya bersyukur dalam hati.

"hmm... Mitha ya? okelah..."kata Diki

Diki maju dan ia mulai berlutut.

"Mit,kamu tahu nggak perbedaan bunga ini denganmu?"tanya Diki dengan gaya sok romantis

"Cih! sok romantis!"gumam Gita

"ng..nggak tau"jawab Mitha malu - malu

"Kalau semua bunga akan layu seiring waktu,tapi cintaku tak akan layu hingga malaikat kematian menjemputku" kata Diki.

Mitha memerah mukanya,Diki nyengir dengan percaya dirinya. Ketika sedang asiknya mereka menggombal,France datang dengan bunga mawar. Ia terlihat sangat senang.

"Mademoiselle dan Monsieur... akan kutunjukkan seperti apa romantis dari Prancis... ohonhonhonhon~"kata France

"Monsieur Francis?"kata semua murid yang ada disana.

salah satu murid perempuan didekati France,ia berlutut dan memegang tangan wanita itu seperti memegang seorang puteri.

"mon cher.. kau tahu? demi menara Eiffel yang menjulang tinggi membelah langit,demi kota Paris yang paling romantis... bunga mawar yang bisu ini adalah salah satu saksi bisu betapa aku terpesonanya diriku dengan wajahmu yang manis..."kata France yang dilanjutkan mencium tangan seorang gadis yang dipegangnya.

"oooooh~"semuanya ber-koor ria.

"Herr Bonnefoy... sampai kapan anda akan dikelas saat bukan bagian pelajaranmu?"sebuah suara mengagetkan France dengan aksen Jerman kental tapi cempreng,bukan suara yang berat namun sexy.

"ah.. monsieur Gilbert! kok bukan de frère(1)?"tanya Francis

"katanya West mau ngajar di pelajaran sejarah nanti"

"oh..baiklah,aku pergi dulu"

France meninggalkan kelas,ia kemudian mengedipkan matanya dengan genit ke gadis yang digodanya tadi.

Pelajaran ketiga : Bhs. Jerman

Prussia memulai pelajaran dengan berpura - pura batuk,Gita sudah mulai OOC tapi ia sedikit kecewa karena yang mengajar bukan guru yang kemarin. Prussia yang sekarang sudah memakai kacamata tersenyum dengan narsisnya.

"hehe... Ich heisse ist Gilbert,Gilbert Beilschmidt. Ich wohne ist OstDeutsch(2)"kata Prussia memperkenalkan diri.

"OstDeutsch?"kata salah satu siswa yang ternyata seorang laki - laki.

"Jerman Timur,ibukotanya Berlin timur"kata Gita menjelaskan dengan senyum lembut yang membuat siswa tadi kebingungan dengan muka memerah.

"Frau,mein bruder mir,Sie können sprechen deutsch,ja?(3)"tanya Prussia

"Ja,Herr Gilbert"jawab Gita

"hmm... Genial!(4)"

"danke!"

Tangan Riqo terangkat,ia Gilbert langsung melihat ke arah Riqo

"ada apa?"tanya Gilbert

"maaf,Herr Gilbert! kenapa yang mengajar bahasa Jerman anda? bukan Herr Ludwig?"tanya Riqo

"dia akan mengajar sejarah Jerman"jawab Prussia

"err... bukannya anda dari Jerman juga? pastinya..."

"tidak.. aku tidak terlalu tahu dengan sejarah negaranya,aku... ahh sudah tidak perlu dibahas! aku yang awesome akan mengajar bahasa Jerman sesuai tugas yang nggak awesome tadi!"kata Gilbert yang memotong perkataan Riqo.

Michele sadar ada yang aneh dengan suara awalnya yang terdengar lebih rendah dari awal perkenalannya. Sebenarnya Prussia tidak ingin mengajar pelajaran sejarah Jerman karena ia akan teringat akan wilayahnya yang dihapus dulu.

"baiklah... aku yang awesome akan menceritakan sejarah bahasa Jerman! pastinya mein bruder belum mengajarkannya,bukan?"tanya Prussia dengan narsisnya.

"nih guru narsis banget!"gumam Mitha

"bahasa Jerman dibagi jadi dua menurut waktu dan dibagi menjadi beberapa macam tergantung daerah dan dialeknya"kata Prussia

"bahasa Jerman menurut waktu yaitu Jerman tua dan modern,yang tua lebih sulit karena masih memakai Jerman asli tanpa ada pembauran bahasa dari bahasa lain contohnya machôn menjadi machen(5)"kata Prussia

"apakh masih dipakai sekarang?"tanya Deral

"hmm... menurutku di Bavaria masih dipakai,jadi jika kalian kesana maka dialeknya berbeda,tapi masuk Jerman tingkat tinggi"jawab Prussia

"kalau menurut dialek daerah?"tanya Tania

"ada Jerman standar,yang biasanya dipakai di sekolah - sekolah terutama diluar Eropa,ada Jerman tinggi tentu saja di Jerman yang awesome!. Ada Jerman Jerman rendah,Frisia dan lain. Tapi kalau pergi kesana lebih baik pakai yang standar karena semuanya mengerti!"

"ooooh..."semuanya ber-koor ria lagi

"Baiklah... kita tutup pelajaran hari ini"kata Gilbert

Pelajaran hari ini ditutup dengan foto - foto. Guru kali ini beralasan untuk mempostingnya di blog miliknya,ada yang bertanya apa Prussia menjawab hanya beberapa orang yang bisa membuka blog miliknya(maksudnya hanya para negara). Hal itu membuat beberapa murid bingung.

* * *

><p>Author note :<p>

(1) : de frère : adikmu

(2) : Ich heisse ist Gilbert,Gilbert Beilschmidt. Ich wohne ist OstDeutsch : namaku Gilbert,Gilbert Beilschmidt. Saya dari Jerman Timur

(3) : Frau,mein bruder mir,Sie können sprechen deutsch,ja? : Nona,kata adikku,anda bisa bicara bahasa Jerman,ya?

(4) genial! : awesome!(kata - kata si asem Gilbert)

(5) machôn (Jerman lama);machen(Jerman baru) : membuat,untuk membuat

* * *

><p>Author : uwaaaah maaaf baru Update,saya izin hiatus lagi!<p>

Mathias : hai author!

Lukas : anko uzai! (ngejewer dan bawa kabur Mathias)

Author : saya bales review aja deh...

Germany.-I'-Now : haha.. oyabun kan sayang sama Romano,kalau diblackmail ntar dia pundung lho!

Poconggg munculnya waktu nanti waktu magic club bersama England!

**Germany.-I'-Now** : kalau di black mail,oyabun ntar ngambek lho! Romano kanbelahan jiwanya~

Romano : Author bego! jangan asal ngomong! aku bukan belahan jiwa si tomato bastardo! (sambil muka merah)

p.s : beneran tah? tapi kan hubungan luar negeri kita sama artinya sama netral kok! trus kita kan Pancasila,kemanusiaan yang adil dan beradab?

**Lady Raven** : maaf,ya? iya bener~ UN...

**Al Landers** : masa nggak kenal sama lagu Mein Gott punyanya Prussia? Oresama saikou Saikyou! (mulai nyanyi)  
>nggak kok... dia juga nggak jadi tukang obat doang ntar.. hahahah #dilemparscone<p>

**The Aizawa Tiwns** : iya nih.. kapan himaruya bkin karakter officialnya? yang digamar waktu itu tuh penggambaran orang Indonesia di mata Himaruya,bukan personifikasinya

JapNes ada ntar! chapter kapan ya? #aneh

**PastaLovers** : hehe.. maaf bikin jadi OOC karakternya...

**Aika-Chii** : sabar... saya bersyukur nilainya bagus,cuma matematikanyaaaaa! #nangisgulingguling

makasih udah review!

**Mifune Hiruka** : hehe.. tentu aja~ ntar dimunculin

**Lady Raven** : sama saya jugaaa #meluk #digeplak

oh.. itu sustroming (kalau nggak salah) baunya nyengat begete,dari Swedia dan kata Himaruya bisa dijadiin senjata,dimakannya bahkan sampe harus diluar ruangan. dimakannya sama keju,emang makanan Nordik itu aneh - aneh

Sweden (muncul tiba - tiba) : p'rnah c'ba?

Author : belum dan nggak mau coba,ya sudah.. saya mau hiatus lagi,RnR bitte?


	11. Whaat! What The Crapola Happened Here?

Author : HALOOOO AUTHOR GAJE KEMBALIIIIII (dilempar panci sama tetangga sebelah karena teriak pake toa) Hallo! akhirnya author bisa update walau lagi galau karena hasil UN gk pasti~ #curcol oh iya... makasih buat **. .-**senpai yang sudah mengingatkan sy sama rules... saya emang sifat yg gk mau baca peraturan.. tapi kalau udah tau peraturan itu gk bakal sy langgar... jadi kali ini pembaca tdk akan dilibatkan lagi maaf~

Mathias : cerewet!

Author : kenapa sih! NB'a kan punya author! terse- (sebuah surstromming melayang dan tertelan author gaje ini, langsung pingsan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit) ada gilbird lagi terbang~~

Berwald : Akhi'nya aut'o' 'tu diem

Tiino : Ber-san... gk kasian sama dia?

Lukas : ngapain dikasihanin? udah bikin kita OOC diceritanya

Mathias : Lukaaaasss! (lari - lari)

Lukas : Anko Uzai!(ngeluarin troll)

Emil : dasar... saya yang baca disclaimer dan warning-nya

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia punya tuan Hidekaz Himaruya,Cerita punya author dan OC milik author serta yang review

**Warning** : GAJE,abal,stress,bahasa hancur,OC,OOC,OOT,typo(s) yg bertebaran dll

* * *

><p>Minggu kedua sekolah ini diajar oleh para personifikasi bermacam sifat ini. Kali ini semua warga sekolah sudah tahu bagaiman sifat masing - masing gurunya. Bahkan ada beberapa murid yang menyukai gurunya,padaha jika mereka tahu,umur guru mereka itu sangat tua bahkan ada yang sampai beribu - ribu tahun,murid yang malang.<p>

Kali ini mari kita intip apa yang dilakukan para guru yang terdiri personifikasi ini. Kita sekarang berada di kantor guru. Saat pintu terbuka,terlihat bermacam - macam manusia berbagai ras dan bangsa. Terlihat juga mereka sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas atau hanya sekedar menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan yang tidak berarti. Korea alias Im Yong Soo sebagai nama samaran sedang menangis sambil berguling - guling di lantai.

"hwaaa! semuanya kejam da ze! masa aku kalah sama murid da ze! tapi mereka beraninya keroyokan da ze!" kata Korea

"kenapa Korea? maksudnya apa "semua kejam sama kamu",aru?"tanya China

"aniki~ murid - murid Indonesia seram sekali da ze! masa aku mau diserang da ze?"

"mungkin kamunya yang cari masalah"kata Indonesia menimpali

"aku hanya bilang semuanya berasal dari Korea da ze! memang betul,kan da ze?"kata Korea

Indonesia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil ber-facepalm ria.

BRUK! CTING!

"You bloody twit! kalau berani ayo lawan aku !"sebuah teriakan terdengar dengan aksen Inggris yang kental

"Diam Inglaterra! kau hanya bisa mengeluarkan kata - kata kasar tapi tidak terbukti!"balas teriakan yang lain dengan aksen Spanyol.

SLASH!

Suara pedang menebas terdengar,semua murid yang sedang belajar melihat ke arah lapangan sekolah. Setelah melihat apa yang terjadi,semua mata melebar pertanda ekspresi terkejut di wajah para murid. Para personifikasi yang sedang kebetulan mengajar atau sedang ada di kantor ikut melihat juga,semuanya menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda - beda. Tapi America yang sedang mengajar olahraga langsung berlari menghampiri kejadian tersebut dan langsung diikuti para personifikasi yang lainnya.

Pasti semuanya bingung apa yang terjadi dengan England dan Spain yang menyebabkan semua murid terkejut serta para personifikasi ikut turun tangan? jawabannya adalah mereka saling beradu senjata tajam. Indonesia melihatnya hanya bisa gigit jari dan kebingungan yang memuncak.

"kalian.. jika tidak berhenti akan kuhentikan,da"kata Russia dengan senyuman imut namun menakutkan dan mengangkat pipanya.

"AIYAH! jangan pakai benda berbahaya,aru! mereka sudah memakai benda berbahaya! jangan ditambah lagi,aru!"China ikut angkat bicara

"Iggy... kalau kau tidak berhenti.. nanti semuanya takut lho~"America menggunakan jurus puppy eyes-nya

Namun bukannya berhenti,England yang keluar sisi pembajaknya hanya tersenyum menyeringai ke arah America. America pada akhirnya bersembunyi di belakang Canada yang justru mulai memudar. America terlihat menggigil keras,rasanya ia seperti trauma karena mengalami suatu hal yang paling menyeramkan dalam hidupnya.

"ve~ Germany~ aku takut ve~"kata Italy yang mulai menggandeng tangan Germany

"I..Italy,lepaskan!"kata Germany

Semua murid yang melihat kejadian antara Guru pengajar seni dan bahasa Jerman hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop,kecuali para anggota klub yaoi yang sedang berbinar - binar matanya. Indonesia yang khawatir akhirnya menelepon adiknya,Jakarta dan Yogyakarta karena diantara semuanya,merekalah sifatnya yang paling menyeramkan (walaupun Papua dan Kalimantan juga,tapi mereka jauh).

Indonesia menghampiri mereka berdua dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk diikuti Japan,personifikasi negara sakura ini beralasan takut Indonesia terluka. Japan memegang katananya namun tidak dikeluarkan dari sarungnya hanya untuk berjaga - jaga. Baru saja Indonesia berjarak 1 meter dari mereka,dua senjata tajam sudah terarah ke Indonesia. Indonesia menelan ludahnya dan Japan sudah mengarahkan katananya kearah dua personifikasi yang sedang memanas dengan alasan tidak jelas.

"ba..baiklah tuan - tuan.. kalian boleh melanjutkan urusan kalian... tapi bisakah tidak disekolah?"tanya Indonesia dengan hati - hati.

Mereka tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Indonesia. Indonesia hanya bisa melangkah mundur dari hadapan mereka berdua. England yang hilang sisi Gentleman-nya memang menakutkan,itulah yang ada di pikiran Indonesia.

"hei,bloody Spain! kalau aku menang,serahkan barang itu!"kata England

"kalau aku yang menang,estúpida inglaterra(1),kau harus mau jadi pembersih rumahku selama 3 tahun"kata Spain

"deal"

CTING! CTING!

Suara pedang beradu yang menyebabkan semua orang tidak akan mendekati orang yang sedang memainkannya. Sebuah pohon tertebas,menyebabkan pohon malang itu tumbang. Indonesia melihatnya sudah khawatir tingkat tinggi,ia ingin menyerang mereka untuk menghentikannya,tapi masalahnya itu bukan hal yang baik untuk menghentikan keadaan memanas. Ditambah mereka kali ini sedang ada disekolah.

Ketika pertarungan kedua personifikasi yang benar - benar memakai senjata asli itu bertambah sengit,sebuah golok dan keris terlempar dan menancap ditanah dihadapan kedua personifikasi tersebut. Semua yang ada di gedung maupun di luar gedung memperhatikan asal kedua senjata asli Indonesia tersebut.

Terlihat dua orang pemuda berambut hitam dengan tinggi yang sama sekitar 172cm berjalan dengan berdua memakai baju berbeda,yang satu memakai baju biru dan satunya hitam. Yang membedakan dari mereka berdua adalah salah satu rambut pemuda itu acak - acakan. Mereka berdua menyunggingkan senyum kepada semuanya,namun saat sampai ditempat kejadian kedua orang itu berubah auranya.

"wah... Orang barat itu memang selalu mencari ribut dari dulu... padahal aku lagi punya proyek besar yang nggak kelar - kelar sama bosku"kata salah satu pemuda memakai baju hitam berambut acak - acakan sambil menggaruk - garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"hei! kami tidak seperti itu!"kata Germany

"benarkah.. tuan Ludwig? penjajahan itu apa? WW1 dan WW2 itu apa?"bentak pemuda itu

Germany terdiam dan menunduk

"Jangan buka luka lama orang,Jak! Tapi emang orang barat itu susah diatur dan katronya minta ampun kalau udah ada di Indonesia"kata pemuda salah satunya yang memakai baju biru

"Jaka! Joko!" kata Indonesia.

"halo kak Ayu~ mereka membuat keributan apa lagi?"kata kedua pemuda itu berbarengan

"lihat aja sendiri"

Jakarta dan Yogyakarta melihat ke arah dua negara yang sedang berseteru,mereka menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian mereka mendekati mereka berdua dan mengambil senjata miliknya masing - masing. Hanya dengan beberapa gerakan silat,personifikasi negara yang sedang berseteru itu sudah tumbang dan pedang mereka sudah berpindah tangan ke kedua pemuda tadi. Setelah berhasil mereka tersenyum penuh kemenangan,ini membuat beberapa personifikasi kebingungan melihatnya.

"nah... orang barat! kalau mau membuat keributan lebih baik ke NTT sana! dijamin ndak ada yang ngelarang kok! wong,orangnya dikit ini.. bener kan Jak?"kata pemuda berbaju biru

"Bener Jok,heh... kalau berani lagi ngelakuin hal ini,nggak segan aku mengirim kalian ke depan bos masing - masing dengan cara tidak elit atau di paketkan seperti barang! mengerti?"ancam pemuda berbaju hitam.

Mereka kemudian mengikat kedua personifikasi dari negara UK dan Spain itu. Mereka menarik paksa menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir di depan sekolah tersebut. Setelah selesai,semuanya menghela nafas panjang.

"ya sudah.. lanjutkan kegiatan belajar mengajarnya"kata South Italy.

Karena kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan saat pelajaran pertama,beberapa kelas waktu mengajarnya terloncat ke jam kedua. Hal ini termasuk dalam pelajaran di kelas IX A2 yang terpaksa bahasa Indonesia menjadi jam kosong. Setelah hal itu,Germany ke kelas IX A2. Pintu kelaspun terbuka,terlihat Germany yang membawa beberapa buku.

Pelajaran Kedua : Sejarah

"guten morgen... aku akan mengajar sejarah Jerman kali ini"kata Germany menjelaskan.

"guten morgen"kata murid - murid.

"baiklah... kali ini saya yang mengajar sejarah Jerman,sebenarnya kakakku yang bernama Gilbert,tapi ia menolak... maaf saya keluar dari topik..."kata Germany membuka pelajaran kali ini,ia menulis beberapa kata yaitu:

- Masa awal : Germanic peoples ,Germania.

- Masa tengah : Kerajaan Jerman / Kingdom of Germany ,Kekaisaran Romawi Suci / Holy Roman Empire.

- Masa modern awal : Abad ke-18 / 18th century.

- Unifikasi Jerman 1 : Konfederasi Jerman dan Zolverin.

- Kekaisaran Jerman(2) : Kekaisaran Jerman,Republik Weimar,NAZI Jerman.

- Era perang dingin : Jerman Barat dan Jerman Timur.

- Reunifikasi : Republik Federal Jerman.

Germany selesai menulis semuanya,ia melihat kearah semua murid dengan tatapan menerawang. Kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian dibukanya sebuah peta disamping tulisan yang sudah ia tulis di papan tulis. Terlihat sebuah daerah berwarna merah yang lumayan luas wilayahnya.

"awalnya saya ingin menjelaskan dari masa awal,namun karena panjang jadi saya menjelaskannya dari saat Holy Roman Empire"kata Germany.

"Kekaisaran Romawi Suci dibentuk pada tahun 962 oleh Otto The Great,terdiri dari beberapa negara yang menjadi satu yaitu Italia,Austria,Hungaria dan kerajaan - kerajaan yang lainnya,namun saat tahun 1806. Negara ini kemudian runtuh dan berganti nama menjadi Konfederasi Jerman dan Kerajaan Prussia."

Salah seorang murid mengacungkan tangan yang ternyata berasal dari Bunga.

"Kalau tidak salah... Kerajaan Prussia itu negara terkuat saat itu,bahkan perang Revolusioner Amerika di bantu kerajaan itu"kata Bunga

"benar,Bunga... setelah itu,Jerman memasuki era perang dunia"kata Germany.

Germany mengeluarkan peta satu lagi,kali ini petanya menunjukkan bahwa daerah merah itu lebih mengecil namun daerahnya makin meluas ke samping kanan.

"ini wilayah Kekaisaran Jerman,terlihat wilayahnya lebih ke bagian barat laut,yang sekarang menjadi wilayah Polandia. Lalu perang dunia pertama terjadi dan kalah, pada akhirnya..."kata Germany

Ia memasang peta lagi,kali ini wilayahnya menjadi lebih kecil. Ia menghela nafas lagi.

"Weimar Republik... Jerman saat itu mengalami permasalahan paling parah... ekonomi,politik,kesejahteraan... semuanya kacau"kata Germany,kemudian ia berhenti sejenak dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Lalu.. dia datang,si pembawa kehancuran itu datang"Suara Germany seperti tertahan,ia ingin sekali menangis dan mungkin jika ia sendirian tanpa ada yang melihat,ia akan benar - benar menangis.

"Adolf Hitler,tokoh Nazisme Jerman saat itu... membunuh banyak orang dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Walau... ekonomiku-maksudku ekonomi Jerman mulai stabil... tapi,banyak yang lebih menderita.."Suaranya terdengar berat,ia mencoba menghela nafas.

"ehem.. permisi,saya mau minum dulu"Germany bergegas keluar ruangan.

Ini membuat semua murid kebingungan dan saling lempar pandang. Gita mulai curiga ditambah kata - kata dari lagunya Prussia yang berjudul Mein Gott.

"Git,kamu kenapa lagi?"tanya Michele

"nggak.. nggak apa - apa... cuma mikir aja,kalau gue lahir waktu itu,kayak gimana ya hidup gue?"jawab Gita berbohong

"Jangan mikir yang aneh - aneh!"

Germany kembali lagi dan membawa sebotol air mineral,kemudian ia menjelaskan hingga saat bagian Jerman Timur dan Barat. diminumlah air itu hingga setengahnya.

"nah... bagian yang paling dibenci selain Nazi Jerman adalah pemisahan Jerman menjadi dua"kata Germany

"OstDeutsch und WestDeutsch" lanjutnya.

Ada yang mengangkat tangan,kali ini Adi

"bagaimana keadaan di kedua negara? apakah berbeda?"tanya Adi

Germany tersenyum "berbeda,dan sangat berlawanan"

"keadaan di Jerman Timur menurut kakakku lebih menakutkan dan ia bahkan dipaksa bekerja tanpa diupah"Germany melanjutkan penjelasannya

"dan... kemudian tahun 1990 tanggal 3 Oktober,Jerman kemudian bersatu lagi dan.."

Germany membuka sebuah peta lagi,kali ini petanya dengan beberapa foto bangunan tua.

"Jadilah Jerman yang sekarang dan terkenal akan mobil dan sepakbolanya di Indonesia"kata Germany tersenyum

"YEAHH!"semuanya berteriak senang,ini membuat Germany geleng - geleng kepala.

Pelajaran kali ini penuh dengan perjuangan sekali.

Pelajaran Ketiga : PLH

"Haloo! bertemu lagi dengan saya,Tiino Vainamoinen"kata Finland

"Haloo pak Tiino..."kata beberapa siswa.

"kali ini kita belajar membuat kompos ya? aku bawa alat - alat untuk membuat kompos dari Finlandia... jadi peralatannya baru semua"

"yeeehhh!"semua murid berteriak kegirangan.

Kelas kali ini menjadi kosong karena dipakai membuat kompos,semua siswa mencari dedaunan yang sudah jatuh,yang basah maupun yang kering. Mereka mendapatkannya sangat cepat jadi tidak menghabiskan waktu. Finland tersenyum melihat antusiasme para murid.

Disamping sekolah,terdapat lahan kosong yang tidak terlalu luas dan sekarang menjadi tempat pembuat kompos. Terlihat beberapa karung,gembor,dan sekarang ternaungi oleh bangunan yang terdiri kayu dan genteng. Memang bangunannya sederhana namun cukup untuk menutup daerah itu dari sinar matahari.

"nah.. sampah kering dan basahnya dimasukkan ke penghancur sampah ini"kata Finland menunjuk sebuah alat yang berbentuk pemarut kelapa mesin,hanya saja ukurannya lebih besar.

SRAAT BREK!

Suara sampah organik berupa dedaunan yang dihancurkan terdengar,semuanya ikut membantu. Setelah selesai, Finland membawa beberapa pasang sarung tangan,ia tersenyum dan membagikan ke seluruh siswa.

"Sebagian mencampur sampah basah dan kering,sebagian membawa air 2 ember dan sebagian menyiapkan alat - alat dan bahan yang diperlukan"Kata Finland lagi sambil memakai sarung tangan.

"Campur sampah ini pake tangan?"Tanya Tania

"pake sekop,buat apa beli banyak tapi tidak digunakan?"kata Finland

"benar juga ya?"

Setelah mencampur sampah dan 2 ember air terdia,Finland membawa sebuah cairan dalam botol berwarna hijau. Ia tersenyum dan mendekati 2 ember itu.

"itu cairan apa?"tanya Riqo

"ini namanya Mikroorganisme pembusuk,jadi kompos yang selalu kalian beli itu hasil kerja mikroorganisme ini"jawab Finland

"ooh" semua murid ber-koor bersama.

"cara penggunaannya,setiap 1 tutup botol dicampur 1 ember air. Karena ada 2 ember,berarti 2 tutup botol"

"oh iya,carikan ranting atau apa yang bisa dipakai mengaduk,tolong ya?"lanjut Finland

Kemudian seorang siswa meninggalkan kerumunan itu dan beberapa saat ia membawa sebuah ranting.

"Ini rantingnya,pak Tiino"kata murid itu

"kiitos"respon Finland.

Ia mengaduknya dan kemudian ia menyuruh seorang murid membawa gembor,dituangkannya cairan itu ke dalam gembor.

"Jangan sampai kulit atau pakaian,karena akan membuat gatal"kata Finland

Lalu setiap murid bergantian menyirami campuran sampah basah dan kering itu. Setelah selesai Finland menyuruh mereka menutup campurannya dengan terpal.

"nah.. tinggal menunggu selama 2 minggu dan nanti jadi deh komposnya!"kata Finland.

Pelajaran hari itu ditutup dengan suatu hal yang menyenangkan.

~WAW~

After school time :

Germany dan Prussia pergi ke restaurant bersama,mereka berdua terdiam. Namun pada akhirnya Prussia bertanya duluan pada adiknya.

"West,bagaimana mengajarnya?"tanya Prussia

"tidak terlalu buruk,bruder"jawab Germany

Mereka terdiam lagi,kali ini adiknyalah yang bertanya.

"kenapa bruder tidak mau mengajar sejarah Jerman,bukannya beruder lebih tahu dibanding aku?"tanya adiknya penuh selidik

"ahh... pertanyaan yang nggak awesome!"jawab Prussia

Adiknya hanya menghela nafas,ia tahu kakaknya akan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jawaban yang tidak meyakinkan. Ia kemudian terfokus pada jalanan yang dilalui mereka lagi.

Di lain tempat

Spain dan England dibawa ke suatu tempat yang asing bagi mereka berdua. Jakarta dan Yogyakarta dari tadi mengobrol menggunakan bahasa Indonesia,akhirnya England bertanya pada dua provinsi Indonesia tersebut.

"hei,Jakarta! kami ingin dibawa kemana?"tanya England

"ke Banten"jawab Jakarta

"Banten dimana?"kali ini Spain yang bertanya

"Ujung pulau Jawa bagian Barat,dia provinsi baru..."jawab Jogja

"memangnya kami ingin diapakan?"tanya Spain dan England bersamaan

"mau diperkenalkan sama teman Banten,kuharap mereka semua mau menerima kalian,orang barat"kata Jakarta cuek.

Kalau ingin tahu ke tempat mana Spain dan England dibawa. Mereka akan dibawa ke daerah Sumur Tujuh yang terkenal sangat angker di Banten. Kita berharap saja semoga mereka berdua selamat.

* * *

><p>Author note :<p>

(1) estúpida inglaterra : England bodoh (Spanyol)

(2) Kekaisaran Jerman : ini menunjuk pada era pemerintahan,bukan nama negara

aku bikin chapter terpanjang tapi fail banget! ini gara - gara ngerjainnya sambil dengerin lagu High School Never Ends by Bowling For Soup...

* * *

><p>Author : uwaaaah kali ini chapter terpanjang diantara semua chapter~ sampe 5rb lebih~<p>

Arthur : congratulation,Author~ aku punya scone... mau?

Author : ahahaha (ketawa garing) makasih Arthur~ saya masih ada kue kelapa di rumah... bales review ahhh...

**.** : makasih udah mau review~ maaf saya nglenggar guidelines... emang saya itu payah! #bow saya hapus interaktif-nya makasih udah diingetin dan chapter depan OC akan dikurangi kemunculannya

**mimiko x as sakura** : gk apa - apa kok :) sekarang kan Yunani ekonominya lagi berantakan banyak yang di PHK sebenar'a berita ini udah lama sih,tapi saya jadiin alesan aja.. #dilempar

Gita : APA? gue nggak suka!

Author : tsundere~

Gita : apa itu tsundere?

maaf,magic clubnya di chapter yang mendatang,saya belum kepikiran cerita antar klub~ ide.. ayo datang kemari~ saya butuh sekaleee...

**Aika-chii** : makasih udah mau review,ide ditampung dulu ea?

**Lady Raven** : makasih udah review,nggak tau tuh... kali

Michele : nggak! aku nggak nge-stalk guru! D:

**PastaLovers** : udah selesai UN kok~ makasih udah review..

: makasih udah review~emang~ CGI itu Consultative Group of Indonesia.. jadi itu kumpulan negara maju yang membantu Indonesia bla-bla-bla (ngejelasin panjang) mau sih,tapi belum kepikiran ceritanya... ayo ide,datanglah ke daku... dijamin akan dikeluarkan secepat mungkin #dilemparpanci

dijamin seru tuh~ ohohoho~

**Mifune Haruka** : makasih udah review~ dan salam balik dari saya dan keluarga(?) cerita Multinational teachers...Bunga muncul disini dikit,soalnya kan mengurangi dialog OC

**Megumi Yoora** : makasih udah review,hehe... awalnya iya,tapi karena ngelanggar jadii dihapus bagian interaktifnya, emang,jadi pembimbing yaoi fansclub XD

Belarus guru apa ya? hmm... #mikir

**The Aizawa Twins** : makasih udah review,ada sedikit menyenggol tentang itu kok.

**Lady Raven** : makasih udah review,ntar ada dan bakal ketahuan kalau semua gurunya personifikasi sama Gita dan Michele,jadi mereka semua nggak ada yg tahu tentang guru personifikasi

Author : makasih udah mau nge-review semua fic saya~ saya juga merasa seneng banget yang udah mengingatkan saya dan mengkritik saya sampe hari ini (sok bijak) #dilemparpipa. buat yg **-**senpai.. maaf username-nya gk kesimpen sama kayak** LovinoIsAwesome** yaudah... seperti biasa.. RnR,bitte?


	12. Gah! Another Crazy day?

Author : halo! maaf update-nya lama... lagi bolong ide nih! dan sekarang saya ditemani oleh Glbert yang asem!

Gilbert : awesome author!

Author : terserah Authornya dong! mau asem,kek! mau awesome...

Gilbert : tapi Herr Himaruya selalu nulis aku awesome

Author : mungkin papa Himaruya nggak punya ide lagi buat bikin sebutan yang khas...

Gilbert : kesesese... Author iri padaku

Author : sakarepmu lah!

Gilbert : kesesese... Author kalah olehku

Author : ... BANG! (frying pan bertemu dengan muka asem Gilbert)

Author : fiuh... kalau nggak begitu dia nggak bisa diem.. saya yang baca Disclaimer sama warningnya deh.. padahal datengin Hetalia Cast biar ada yang bacain gitu...

**Disclaimer **: Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei, cerita dimiliki saya dan OC ada yang punya saya trus ada yang punya yang review

**Warning : **OOC,OOT,abal,gaje,aneh,stress,garing,typo(s) bertebaran dll

* * *

><p>Keesokan hari saat pagi hari dan sekolah masih sepi,semua personifikasi menyengajakan datang lebih awal dari biasanya. Spain dan England yang sudah dibawa ke Banten memucat wajahnya. Semua personifikasi kecuali Indonesia berkumpul di sofa dimana England dan Spain duduk. Semuanya menunjukkan penasaran atau kebingungan tingkat tinggi.<p>

"Spain,kenapa mukamu pucat?"tanya Prussia

"..."Spain tidak menjawab pertanyaan Prussia.

"Iggy... kenapa mukamu juga pucat?"America sekarang yang bertanya

"..."England tidak menjawab,hanya muncul perempatan di kepalanya.

Indonesia justru tertawa terbahak - bahak melihat reaksi mereka,ini membuat beberapa personifikasi hanya bisa bertambah bingung. Indonesia kemudian mendekati mereka berdua. Kemudian ia memperhatikan wajah kedua personifikasi tersebut.

"Heh... kenapa kalian kemarin berantem sampe separah itu? kalau boleh tahu... emangnya ada apa sih?"tanya Indonesia penuh nada selidik.

Spain dan England tidak menjawab,mereka saling pandang kemudian menggerakkan kepala mereka berbeda arah. Indonesia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala,ia kemudian menggambil sebuah air mineral gelas dan meminumnya.

"kalau kalian tidak mau beri tahu,akan kubawa ke Banten terus ke Jogja,lho~"Kata Indonesia cuek yang sebenarnya mengancam juga.

Spain dan England yang melihatnya hanya bisa melotot mendengar kata - kata Indonesia bernada cuek namun penuh ancaman itu. Pada akhirnya keduanya membuka mulut.

"kau duluan"kata Spain

"kau duluan"kata England

"kau"

"kau"

"ka-"

"STOP!"Germany pada akhirnya menghentikan acara tunjuk menunjuk antara siapa yang akan menjelaskan peristiwa sebenarnya.

"I.. Itu karena England tidak mau memberikan sebuah surat beramplop merah muda yang ditemukan di meja guru saat pelajarannya."kata Spain

America mendengarnya hanya bisa menggeleng kepala. Germany ber-facepalm saat mendengar alasan yang tidak penting dari Spain.

"jadi karena itu"kata Canada pelan

"tadi kayaknya ada yang ngomong dekat saya deh?"kata America

"tapi siapa?"America melanjutkan kata - katanya

"aku tidak dianggap lagi Kumagorou"keluh Canada

"who?"Kumajirou justru balik bertanya

"i'm Canada"

Indonesia mendengar alasan memalukan itu hanya bisa tertawa terpingkal - pingkal dan pada akhirnya menutup mulutnya rapat karena mendapat tatapan tajam dari Germany. Ia kemudian mendatangi mejanya dan membawa dua buah plastik hitam yang cukup besar. Ini membuat semua personifikasi terheran - heran.

"yang didalam plastik itu apa?"tanya Switzerland

"Ini surat FANS!"Indonesia sedikit meninggikan suaranya pada saat kata yang bertulisan huruf kapital

"Sebanyak ini? untukmu semua?"America membelalakkan matanya.

"yup! kau tahu aku dapat dari mana?"Indonesia sekarang duduk di sofa itu.

Semua personifikasi memperhatikan Indonesia

"satu dari mejaku,satu dari meja di kelas saat waktu mengajar,dititipkan Nethere, dan terakhir diselipkan di buku serta lembar kerja siswa yang dikumpulkan"Indonesia menjelaskannya dengan gaya anak kecil ketika menjelaskan mainan yang baru didapatkannya kepada teman - temannya.

"nah...kenapa cuma satu surat aja ribut?"Indonesia berdiri dan kembali ke mejanya,kemudian ia membuka kotak bekal dan makan.

~WAW~

Pelajaran berjalan seperti biasa,tidak ada yang aneh selama ini. Namun,Liechtenstein pada akhirnya meminta untuk jadi salah satu murid tersebut. Awalnya Switzerland tidak mengiinkan karena sifat brother-complex pada dirinya,namun karena ia telah dibujuk oleh suara lembut dan polos serta imut (Author : amit kali... Switzerland : Mau ku-DOR hah? Author : iya,maaf deh~)

Kendala kedua datang dari si brother-complex lagi dikarenakan si adik yang dimasukkan di kelas IX A2 yang berisi Diki dkk. Namun,pertahanan sang kakak dikalahkan oleh suara sang adik lagi. Jadilah Liechtenstein murid baru dengan nama samaran Lili Zwingli dan masuk ke kelas IX A2.

"namaku Lili Zwingli,aku dari Vaduz,Liechtenstein"kata Liechtenstein.

"tadi apa? Li..Liecht"kata Adi kebingungan

BLAM!

Pintu dibuka dengan paksa,terlihat Switzerland yang marah sambil mengangkat riffle di tangan kirinya. Indonesia memegang tangan kanan Switzerland dan Germany menahannya dari depan.

"KALIAN TIDAK TAHU LIECHTENSTEIN? MAU KU-DOR HAH!"Switzerland mengamuk,kemudian terlihat Germany dan Indonesia mencoba menenangkannya.

"Herr. Vash! tahan! mungkin memang mereka tidak tahu!"Germany hanya sweat drop saat menghentikan Switzerland

"Benar apa kata Mr. Ludwig! a.. anda harus sabar!"Indonesia menarik tangan kanannya Vash.

"Enak saja! aku tidak akan memaafkan hal itu!"bentak Vash

Germany memberi aba - aba untuk melepaskan Switzerland,awalnya Indonesia tidak setuju namun ia meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya akan baik - baik saja. Saat Switzerland dilepas,ia masuk dengan paksa. Namun,Germany dengan sigapnya merebut riffle milik Switzerland kemudian menahan kedua tangannya dan menarik paksa keluar Switzerland dari ruangan dengan tergopoh - gopoh.

"maaf ya semuanya! guru tadi terlalu bersemangat! jadi ya... begitulah.."Indonesia membungku kemudian pergi dari ruangan kelas

Semuanya sweat drop dengan kedatangan hal yang terduga kali ini.

pelajaran kedua : BK

"hmm... k'ta be'temu 'lgi(1)"kata Sweden tidak jelas.

"kali ini kita belajar tentang penyimpangan sosial,da"kata Russia.

Kali ini Sweden membawa laptop,ia mengeluarkan infokus. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah CD dan memasukkannya ke laptopnya. Ia terlihat mengutak - atik sebentar dan muncullah beberapa gambar siswa yang sedang bentrok antar geng.

"nah... b'sa dilihat ini s'lah s'tu pen'imp'ngan s'sial(2)"Sweden menjelaskan.

"benar kata comrade Berwald,salah satunya adalah mempunyai geng sekolah yang terlalu nakal,da"Russia tersenyum namun aura ungunya keluar dan pipanya terangkat.

"KolKolKolKol"

Ini membuat Diki dan anggota gengnya hanya bisa menelan ludah. Tapi yang menelan ludah bukan hanya Diki dan anggota gengnya,hampir semua kelas melakukannya. Kemudian Liechtenstein mengangkat tangannya.

"Mr. Ivan... kalau kata bruder salah satu penyimpangan itu tidak mematuhi peraturan... benar bukan?"Liechtenstein bertanya

"bruder?"Athika bingung

"artinya kakak..."

"kakak? kamu punya kakak? siapa namanya?"

"Vash... Vash Zwingli,dia kakak yang terbaik yang kupunya"

KRIK KRIK

"_kakak terbaik? kakak terbaik dari mananya? bawa senjata begitu dibilang baik?_"pikir murid - murid

semuanya hening mendengar perkataan Liechtenstein. Ada yang sweat drop parah mendengarnya,ada yang membuka mulutnya berbentuk "O" yang artinya dia terkejut bukan main. Liechtenstein hanya melempar senyum ke semuanya.

"baikl'h.. b'sa k'ta lanjutk'n?(3)"sweden memotong keadaan yang kaku itu.

Semua murid langsung memperhatika Sweden lagi. Setelah itu pintu terbuka lagi,kali ini ternyata Belarus! Ini membuat Ivan justru berkeringat dingin.

"брат!(4) akhirnya aku menemukanmu! ayo menikah! MenikahMenikahMenikah"Belarus mendatangi kelas itu dengan sebuah pisau.

"Gyaaa! tidak akan daaa! pergi,daaa!"Russia sudah bersembunyi dikolong meja guru

"jangan paksa Mr. Ivan,dia tidak mau menikah dengan anda"kata Bunga tiba - tiba.

Belarus men-death glare Bunga,namun orang yang ditatapnya tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Beberapa siswa mulai menelan ludah karena mereka tahu kalau mencari keributan dengannya,maka bayarannya sangat mahal yaitu nyawamu sendiri. Gita justru mengeluarkan pop corn entah dari mana.

"Adi.. taruhan yuk!"kata Gita

"gila! parah banget! tapi ayo aja lah..."kata Adi

"jangan kita berdua doang! ajak yang lain!"

"Siapa yang mau?"

Adi mendekati Dani,ia mencolek bajunya.

"oi,Dani... mau ikut taruhan nggak?"tanya Adi

"hm... baiklah,untuk penghibur"kata Dani

"aku ikut,kak!"kata Tania

"ya udah deh!"

Keempat orang itu sudah ada dimeja Gita. Gita hanya tersenyum dan ia mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"aku pegang Bunga deh!"kata Tania

"cewe yang bilang nikah ke pak ivan"kata Adi

"Bunga"kata Dani

"hmm... siapa ya? kataku draw tapi... mungkin yang bilang nikah ke pak Ivan deh!"kata Gita

Ketika Gita dan eberapa murid sedang mengadakan taruhan yang memang tidak boleh dicoba dirumah apalagi di sekolah. Sweden yang melihat hal itu bertambah parah,ia terlihat menelepon seseorang. Ia masih menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

"H'lo,kel's XII A2 s'dang dalam m'sal'h(5)"kata Sweden

"i..iya Su-san... aku kasih tahu Indonesia"kata suara seberang yang ternyata Finland.

Setting kemudian berpindah tempat ke ruang guru

"Indonesia,kayaknya ada keributan lagi... Siapa aja yang mau kesana"kata Finland

"hmm..."Indonesia hanya membalas pendek,ia kemudian berdiri dari meja gurunya.

"Kalau Ivan yang ngajar,itu berarti adiknya yang ribut... kalau kutelepon Jakarta... dia malah ketakutan.. masa telepon Kalimantan? bisa - bisa santet bertebaran!"kata Indonesia.

"ya sudah,ayo kita ke sana"

Pada akhirnya Indonesia menuju kelas itu (sebenarnya dipaksa dan ditarik oleh oleh Netherlands dan England). Saat sampai,guru - guru yang terdiri dari G-8 members(tanpa Ivan) ditambah beberapa negara hanya bisa membentuk bulatan di mulut serta matanya. Indonesia menghela nafas dan menyesal ia bisa dipaksa oleh dua mantan motherland-nya itu.

"bagaimana menghentikan kekacauan ini"pertanyaan normal meluncur dari Switzerland.

"pakai Pasta ve?"

"HAHAHAHA! Hero pasti bisa menghentikannya"

"..."Switzerland langsung menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

"lebih baik mereka dibius dan..."kata Germany

"dan apa?"sekarang semuanya menoleh ke arah Germany

"..."Germany tidak menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"_oh... mein gott! aku benci saat berada dikeadaan ini_!"pikir Germany

"mungkin kita pindahkan mereka ke sebuah tempat yang... yah.. kau tahu"kata Indonesia

"lebih baik jika kita kembalikan Belarus ke rumahnya namun... gimana siswanya,aru?"kata China

Semuanya menunjukkan kebingungan yang tinggi.

"mungkin ruang UKS?"kata Kiku

semuanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"siapa yang mau ngebius?"pertanyaan meluncur dari seorang France

Semuanya pada akhirnya menunjukkan muka horor,tentu saja tidak ada satupun yang berani melakukannya. Pada akhirnya Indonesia dan England yang melakukannya,mereka menggunakan obat penenang sejenis barbiturat. Setelah pingsan mereka digotong Germany dan Sweden.

"yah.. nggak ada yang menang"kata Gita.

karena hari ini insiden terjadi lagi hingga pulang sekolah,pelajaran olahraganya terlewat. Michele terlihat sangat tertekan sekali. Ini membuat Gita keheranan.

"Michele,kenapa lo begitu?"tanya Gita

"kalau begini terus... lama kelamaan semuanya jadi abnormal"jawab Michele

"bener sih,tapi asik.. lumayan jadi hiburan"

Michele hanya bisa sweat drop

Setelah sekolah.

"CHIGI! kenapa aku yang harus mengantarkan Belarus ke rumahnya Dam*it!'kata Romano

"ah.. Romano~ aku nggak dianggap?"kata Spain

"Buat apa nganggep tomato bastardo macam kau!"

"ah Roma~ kalau seperti itu jadi lebih imut lho!"

"lepasin woi! Tomato bego! kita cepet - cepet kasih si stalking menyebalkan ini ke bosnya! sebelum dia bangun!"

"baik Roma~"

akhirnya dua orang itu ditambah Belarus yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri sampai di depan bos Belarus. Bosnya menunjukkan wajah syok karena kedatangan mereka.

"kalian apakan dia sampai begini?"tanya bosnya.

"ah.. i..itu"kata Romano

"hebat sekali! aku saja bahkan susah menenangkannya..."kata bos Belarus

ini membuat Romano sweat drop dan Spain kebingungan karena tidak mengerti

* * *

><p>Author note :<p>

(1) hmm... k'ta be'temu l'gi : hmm... kita bertemu lagi

(2) nah... b'sa dilihat ini s'lah s'tu pen'imp'ngan s'sial : nah... bisa dilihat ini salah satu penyimpangan sosial

(3) baikl'h.. b'sa k'ta lanjutk'n? : baiklah.. bisa kita lanjutkan

(4) брат : (dibaca brat) kakak laki - laki (bhs. Belarus maupun bhs. Russia)

(5) H'lo,kel's XII A2 s'dang dalam m'sal'h : Halo,kelas XII A2 sedang dalam masalah

* * *

><p>Author : Hwaaa aku baca fic yang tentang PruHung dg judul saya lupa namanya.. itu menyentuh banget! kenapa sejarah kejam sih! kenapa Prussia harus dihapus T_T ohh... Prussen... kalau anda eksis aku merestui anda dengan Hungary... err.. maaf chapter ini pendek m(_ _)m<p>

Ayu : sabar ya Author... hidup itu susah...

Author : ... #pundungdipojokan

Ayu : wah... saya memperparah ya? berarti yang bales review saya donk?

**Lady raven** : amin... maaf kadang - kadang fanfiction-nya yg gk mau kesimpen danke!

Catalia ya? emang sih.. imut banget,ada Nyotalia trus ada Chibitalia sama Mochitalia! kenapa Mochi!Germany bentuknya kotak... T_T

**Megumi Yoora** : guten nacht (karena saya ngetiknya malem - malem)

alhamdulillah.. lancar ^.^ danke!

chapter ini dijelasin kenapa mereka berantem...

hehe.. iya Nesia gk galak karena dia kan punya sifat jaim (jaga image)

**Aika-chii** : amin... danke! semoga saya punya ide buat update cepet.

**The Aizawa twins** : semoga cepet sembuh buat yang lagi dirawat ya! ^_^

Author : saya mau baca fic itu lagi deh.. walaupun ada yg saya gk ngerti karena ada politiknya jadi... RnR,bitte?


	13. Finally,Common Day!

Author : Moi! Author menyapa lagiii! Maaf update-nya lama.. beberapa chapter dua atau tiga bakal ceritain pelajaran yang diajar,jadi ekstrakulikuler sama club diceritain yang akan mendatang.

Alfred : *munch*hei authol!*munch*

Author : sekarang bagian Alfred ya? Saya aja yang bacain disclaimer sama warningnya...

Alfred : *munch*awku bewlum*munch* sewlesai ngowmong*glek*

Author : …

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya-papa,OC punya review sama author… Cerita author yang punya

**Warning **: OOC,abal,gaje,OOT,aneh,pelajaran yang gagal,typo(s) dll

* * *

><p>Hari ini begitu cerah,secerah guru yang akan mengajar hari ini. Kenapa begitu? Itu dikarenakan yang mengajar guru yang lumayan nyaman dan termasuk guru yang lebih waras,mungkin lebih tepatnya lebih waras dari kemarin. Daftar pelajaran hari Kamis kelas IX A2 adalah sebagai berikut :<p>

~ PKN

~ TIK

~ Fisika

~ Geografi

Yah,memang hari Kamis itu termasuk pelajaran yang panjang disekolah ini. Tapi tak apa,lagipula guru yang mengajarnya berbeda – beda dan mempunyai muka yang ehmm.

Pelajaran pertama : PKN

Pintu kelas IX A2 terbuka,terlihat Indonesia yang masuk membawa beberapa kaset. Selain membawa kaset,iapun membawa Laptop,infokus dan beberapa buku serta kertas. Saat masuk kelas pasti yang pertama kali ia munculkan ialah senyuman khas Indonesia.

"selamat pagi anak – anak..."kata Indonesia

"Selamat pagi bu Ayu.."

Indonesia kemudian meletakkan barang – barang yang dibawanya ke meja. Ia masih tersenyum terhadap semua murid. Tapi setelah itu senyumannya ia hentikan saat melihat Diki.

"wah... kalau tidak salah,kamu itu yang bikin pak Ludwig naik darah ya? Anak nakal!"kata Indonesia

Seketika wajah Diki memerah mendengarnya,ini menyebabkan ia jadi bahan tawa oleh teman sekelasnya.

"baiklah... kita sekarang mempelajari tentang ideologi bangsa – bangsa,dari zaman dulu hingga sekarang. Selain itu kita akan mempelajari ideologi mana saja yang termasuk ideologi yang menyimpang dari ideologi yang sudah ada dan diartikan ideologi yang benar pada masanya"Indonesia menjelaskan panjang.

Indonesia mulai mengeluarkan sebuah CD,iapun memasukannya ke dalam Laptop. Terlihat beberapa kata – kata yang bertuliskan "Ideologi bangsa dan dunia".

"Nah... ada yang tahu ideologi bangsa kita?"tanya Indonesia

Sebuah acungan tangan datang dari Dani

"Pancasila"katanya padat,jelas dan terpercaya(?)

"5 poin untukmu"kata Indonesia

Dani hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"benar,Pancasila itu sebenarnya bahasa Sanskerta yang artinya lima dasar. Panca artinya lima dan Sila artinya dipilih menjadi ideologi bangsa kita yang besar ini tidaklah mudah,awalnya banyak sekali yang mengusulkan. Tokoh – tokoh itu terdiri dari : Moh. Yamin,Mr. Soepomo,Ir. Soekarno dan tokoh lainnya."Indonesia berhenti karena terlalu lelah menjelaskan

Ia menghela nafas," Awalnya sila pertama bukan berbunyi "Ketuhanan yang maha esa" tapi itu berbunyi "Ketuhanan,dengan kewajiban menjalankan syri'at Islam bagi pemeluk – pemeluknya" namun, banyak yang berpendapat itu termasuk rasis karena dikhususkan bagi yang beragama Islam atau muslim... maka digantikanlah sila itu menjadi apa yang kita kenal sekarang"

Indonesia berhenti sejenak,ia memainkan Laptop itu dan sekarang ia mengeluarkan sebuah CD lagi. Ternyata itu berisi video tentang sejarah ideologi.

"Ideologi banyak berkembang di Eropa,bahkan beberapa ideologi ini menjadi terlarang dan bisa dikatakan kejahatan perang. Tapi sekarang beberapa ideologi menjadi terkenal dan banyak dianut bangsa- bangsa barat."Indonesia tersenyum

Video itu ternyata berisi tentang perang dunia kedua,tempat yang direkam ialah Jepang.

"nah... ada yang tau ideologi apa yang dipegang Jepang saat Perang Dunia kedua?"tanya Indonesia

Kali ini yang menjawab adalah Athika

"Ultanasionalisme,kalau tidak salah"jawab Athika

"benar kok,Athika..."Indonesia tersenyum.

"sebenarnya Ultranasionalisme itu penyimpangan dari Nasionalisme yang sebenarnya... selain itu ada juga ideologi yang menyimpang dari nasionalisme yang sebenarnya juga,itu adalah Fasisme dan Nazisme"

"Nazisme,Fasisme dan Ultranasionalisme dianut oleh negara yang kuat saat perang dunia dan cukup ditakuti sekutu saat itu. Nazisme dianut oleh Jerman yang saat itu disebut Reich ketiga,Fasisme itu oleh Italia,dan Jepang yang terkenal dengan Ultranasionalisme-nya"

Semua murid memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"nah... ada ideologi yang hingga sekarang masih digunakan itu semua adalah Kapitalisme yang biasanya bersanding dengan Liberalisme. Sosiologi yang selalu bersanding dengan Komunisme. Kapitalisme itu biasanya dianut oleh negara barat. Komunisme itu dianut oleh Kuba,Cina dan Korea Utara... oh iya... Vietnam juga! Hampir saya lupa"

Pelajaran kali ini bisa dibilang normal sekali,tidak ada yang aneh selama ini.

Pelajaran kedua : TIK

Kali ini gurunya berkacamata,ia bernama Eduard von Bock dari Estonia. Ia tersenyum melihat murid dan seperti biasa ia membawa NB berwarna silver. Pelajarannya termasuk yang tidak membosankan.

"nah... kita bertemu lagi dengan saya... pelajaran kali ini seputar jaringan internet"kata Estonia

"karena itu,ayo kita ke laboratorium komputer"

Kelas kali ini sepi lagi dikarenakan semua murid kelas IX A2 menuju laboratorium komputer. Estonia tersenyum licik,entah apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"baiklah... kita sekarang belajar jaringan... jaringan dibagi menjadi beberapa macam jika mnyangkut daerah. Contohnya adalah MAN atau Metropolitan Area Network atau bisa disebut area jaringan kota. Dan yang paling luas tentu saja WAN atau Wide Area Network"kata Estonia

"Mungkin tentang sejarah sudah tahu,tapi apakah kalian tahu kejahatan dunia maya? Kalau belum tahu mungkin aku bisa beri contoh"

"pak Eduard,saya tahu... tapi saya belum tahu seperti apa bentuknya... maksudku yang saya tahu hanya namanya,belum lihat langsung"kata Riqo

"Wh... kebetulan akan kutunjukkan kalau mau..."

"ehhh?"semua murid terkejut

"yup! Aku jago dalam hal seperti itu maumu apa? Nge-hack? Buat virus?"

Semua kelas sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"kalau ngehack?"kata Lili polos

"ehhh?"siswa terkejut sekali lagi

"Hmm... boleh... itu hal mudah!"kata Estonia

Estonia tersenyum licik,inilah yang ada dipikirannya,"hehe... ku-hack website punya Indonesia! Kutunjukkan seperti apa negara yang jago gadget! Hahahaha!"

Sepertinya otak Estonia mulai berubah ke arah abnormal dikarenakan tinggal di rumah Russia selama beberapa tahun,Indonesia yang sedang ada di ruang guru bersin.

"kayaknya ada yang ngomongin aku deh?"kata Indonesia.

Estonia membuka browser,ia mengetik sesuatu seperti alamat sebuah website. Sangat mengejutkan,ternyata ia membuka website official pemerintah Indonesia! Kacamata Estonia kemudian mengkilat,ia menatap tajam murid.

"Jangan dilakukan dirumah! Ok?"kata Estonia

Ia kemudian terlihat sibut meng-klik dan mengetik,setelah beberapa lama ia sibuk,iapun tersenyum lebar.

"eureka! Berhasil!"teriak Estonia kegirangan

Semua murid Sweat drop melihat kelakuan gurunya.

"nge-hack kok seneng?"pikir murid – murid.

Sementara itu di kantor guru...

Indonesia merinding,ia merasa tidak enak. Tapi ia mulai berfikir,mungkinkah ia sakit? Tapi ia tahu kalau suhu badannya tak kunjung sembuh karena krisis ekonomi. Tapi ada yang aneh,ia merasa ada yang janggal. Ini membuat beberapa personifikasi merasa khawatir,terutama para mantan motherland

"Indonesia manis... ada apa sih?"Tanya Netherlands

"diem deh kepala tulip,aku nggak apa – apa kok!"jawab Indonesia

"yahh… jangan begitu donk! Kalau sakit ayo kuantar ke rumah"

"enak aja! 12 TAHUN TERAKHIR SAYA SERING SAKIT DAN DEMAM SAYA BELUM SEMBUH! KALAU MAU SAYA SEMBUH... BAYARIN HUTANG SAYA SAMPE LUNAS!"bentak Indonesia

Ini membuat Netherlands pundung.

"kayaknya indonesia lagi sensitif"kata France

Indonesia hanya bisa menghela nafas,kemudian ia mengambil minyak kayu putih agar merasa baikan.

Kita kembali ke kelas.

Estonia terlihat sangat puas,ia kemudian tersenyum. Setelah itu ia memandang semua muka murid yang kebingungan

"tenang... nanti kuperbaiki lagi..."kata Estonia

Pelajaran hari ini sungguh sangat ekstrim.

Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah Fisika,tapi anehnya sang guru selalu tidak masuk. Kalaupun si guru masuk,ia pasti langsung menghilang ditengah pelajaran. Tentu saja ini membuat murid senang sekaligus ketakutan.

Pintu kelas IX A2 terbuka,terlihat seorang guru dengan rambut keriting mencuat dari depan. Ia memakai kacamata dan memegang sebuah beruang,entah itu jenis beruang kutub atau beruang yang lain. Tapi yang pasti,guru ini sedikit aneh keanehannya. Ya,seperti yang dijelaskan tadi keanehannya ialah ia bisa menghilang begitu saja.

"halo anak – anak"kata Canada pelan

Semua murid terdiam,beberapa murid bahkan membaca novel secara terang – terangan. Ini membuat Canada menarik nafas dan terlihat sedih. Ia kemudian memeluk Kumajirou erat – erat.

"Kumasanro.. aku tidak dianggap lagi..."kata Canada

"who are you?"tanya Kumajirou

"i'm Canada"

Parahnya lagi,personifikasi Negara Canada ini mulai memudar. Tentu ini membuat beberapa murid ketakutan dan yang paling parah tentu saja Michele. Gita juga heran,bagaimana bisa gur menghilang begitu saja.

Hal seperti biasa yang terjadi dikelas pada saat guru tak adapun terjadi. Atau bisa dibilang kelas riuh dan kacau tek terkendali tidak dapat dihindarkan. Canada hanya bisa duduk dimejanya,ia menghela nafas panjang.

"menyedihkannya jadi aku..."keluh Canada pelan

"who?"tanya Kumajirou lagi

"i'm Canada"

Hingga istirahat,kelas ini sangat riuh. Canada yang mulai terlihat sekarang berjalan pelan menuju ruang guru,Indonesia melihatnya dan ia berfikir kelasnya tidak ada yang memperdulikannya. Indonesia mendekat dan tersenyum.

"ada apa Canada?"Tanya Indonesia

"ahh… miss Indonesia,aku tidak dianggap lagi…"jawab Canada pelan

"who?"

"I'm Canada"

England mendekat,ia melihat Indonesia mengobrol dengan udara.

"hei,Indonesia! Kau bicara dengan siapa?"tanya England

"bicara dengan Canada"jawab Indonesia

"Canada? Siapa itu?"

Canada langsung pundung,Indonesia hanya bisa facepalm. Kemudian Indonesia menawarkan Canada manisan pepaya yang ia bawa,ini membuat si negara pencinta sirup maple tersenyum. Hal ini juga yang membuat beberapa negara cemburu.

Pelajaran keempat : Geografi.

Pintu kelas terbuka,kali ini yang muncul dua orang. Yang satu memiliki badan setinggi anak SMP dan yang satunya memiliki rambut pirang sebahu. Yang memiliki badan,maaf,pendek terlihat sangat bergetar hebat.

"se..selamat si.. si.. siang"kata Latvia

"Nah,kita kali ini belajar tentang kurun waktu bumi"kata Lithuania

Semua kelas ,saat Latvia masuk kelas ia belum ditemani oleh Lithuania. Lalu dikarenakan beberapa hal,maka Lithuania menemaninya. Pokok permasalahannya ialahh karena beberapa faktor,mungkin lebih baik jika diceritakan saat Latvia mengajar pertama kali dan sendiri

Flashback

Pintu kelas terbuka,seseorang dengan tinggi 140cm masuk. Ia terlihat sangat muda dan lebih tepatnya seperti anak baru. Semua murid langsung mengerumuni orang itu.

"waah! Kamu anak baru ya?"tanya Athika

"Namamu siapa?"

"darimana?"

"Masih singel?"

"kamu masih muda ya? Hebat udah masuk SMA!"

(10 menit kemudian)

Latvia sudah bergetar hebat,bahkan setelah pelajaran sudah selesai. Saat Estonia tak sengaja melewati kelas IX A2,ia melihat Latvia yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Detik selanjutnya...

"LATVIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Teriakan yang sangat keras terdengar hingga ruang guru yang teretak di lantai dua.

Flashback end

Dikarenakan itulah ia mengajar ditemani Lithuania. Kali ini ia mencoba untuk berhenti bergetar. Kemudian ia mulai menaruh sebuah gambar. Gambar itu ternyata sebuah evolusi kuda.

"Waktu bumi serat kaitannya dengan evolusi,awalnya semua makhluk hidup berawal dari makhluk bersel satu. Kemudian dalam kurun waktu tertentu semuanya berubah seiring perbedaan keadaan alam,makanan dan hal faktor mendukung lainnya"kata Lithuania

Setelah 1 jam kemudian,akhirnya sekolah selesai dan bubar

Selesai sekolah...

Indonesia benar – benar merasa janggal. Akhirnya rasa janggalnya pupus setelah mendengar pemberitahuan dari pihak istana bahwa website miliknya diretas. Tentu ia langsung mencurigai beberapa orang,bahkan salah satu adiknya yaitu Singapore juga masuk daftar yang dicurigai itu.

"hmm... Siapa yang meretas website pemerintahanku?"gumam Indonesia.

Indonesia termangu karena ia masih memikirkan pelaku peretas itu. Tapi rasa curiga pada Estonia makin membesar dikarenakan gelagat yang mencurigakan dari sang personifikasi mantan anggota Uni Soviet tersebut. Akhirnya Indonesia menghampiri Estonia

"eh,Estonia! Kamu tahu siapa yang meretas website pemerintahku?"tanya Indonesia penuh selidik

"ah.. a..aku tidak tahu! Sungguh!"Estonia gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan Indonesia

Setelah mendengar jawab Estonia,Indonesia hanya terenyum licik. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan laptop dan terlihat membuka browser. Oh,ia punya pikiran untuk balas meretas Estonia.

"hehe... ngajak ribut sama negara peretas tertinggi ceritanya(1)"kata Indonesia

Indonesia terlihat sibuk mengetik,setelah beberapa lama senyuman menghiasi bibirnya.

"ayo kita lihat reaksinya"

Estonia akhirnya ke hotel dimana ia sewa (karena Indonesia tak mau membayar sewa hotel sepenuhnya). Iapun membuka laptop miliknya,baru saja ia berselancar di dunia maya sebentar. Seseorang meneleponnya dan memberitahukan bahwa situs pemerintahnya diretas.

"ketahuan deh.."kata Estonia pelan.

* * *

><p>Author : oohhh... capenya otak habis tes masuk SMA #curcol<p>

Kiku : konnichiwa,author-chan

Author : ahh.. konnichiwa Kiku-san

Kiku : kapan saya muncul,author?

Author : nanti chapter 14,Kiku

Kiku : baiklah Author,saya akan menunggu… arigato

Author : iya,Kiku… saya bales review!

**Lady Raven** : makin kesini makin lama.. maaf banget.. author sibuk soal'a ada tes trus ntar ada pensi ditamah perpisahan.. #curcol

Wah... ide bagus! Ok! Saya masukin club tambahan! Canada… saya tampilin sekarang sebagai guru Fisika!

**The Aizawa Twins** : iya,fratello.. bener kok!

Lovi jadi guru Seni budaya bareng Feliciano... JapNes ntar dua chapter mendatang XD

Pendek lagi sekarang,soal'a lagi sibuk... ini aja ngetik cepet!

**Haruna Mifune** : nggak apa" saya juga telat update #nyengir

Ahh... maaf saya nggak sadar... makasih udah ngingetin

Bunga : siapa lo? Sok kenal banget... eh Author! Mana pak Ivan

Author : gk tau... mungkin ada di kolong meja guru?

Bunga : (nyari Ivan,ketemu) Ayo pacaran pak Ivan!

Ivan : tidak daaaaa!

Author : ... #sweatdrop

**ChainofFire** : saya terima apapun... yang penting itu memiliki alesan yang logis untuk nge-flame! (emang ada nge-flame pake alesan logis?)

**PastaLovers **: Iya,soal'a saya pikir Lili cocok jadi murid ditambah sang kakak yang overprotektif!

Hmm…. Nggak tau deh… jadi nggak ya? #jawabangaje

**Aika-chii **: iyaa… saya maunya sih ntar ada berantem lagi… tapi siapa ya? Hmm…

Yah.,. sekali – kali jangan romance sama drama terus kek.. yang beda :D

Author : ok! do'ain saya lulus masuk SMA itu (siapa? sok kenal amat ni author!) Soalnya itu ada pel. Bhs. Jermannya! so... RnR,bitte?


	14. Fusososoo ?

Author : MAAAAFFF! maaf daku update lamaaaa~ #sembah-sembah Sayanya lagi sibuk... bulak balik ke sekolah yg baru buat ngukur baju,belum beberapa hari lalu saya malah ke Bandung! maaaf bangettt! #curcol

I Beg You Pardon,Fraulein und Meister #dilemparscone #dilemparwurst

Feliciano : vee~ Bella! aku kapan ngajarnya ve?

Author : chapter depan,Feli

Feliciano : ok,vee~ sekarang aku mau makan pasta vee~ (menghilang dan meninggalkan asap)

Author : wo... woi! Jangan... ahh... udah kabur... saya yang baca semuanya deh...

**Disclaimer** : sampe kapanpun,sampe kiamat... Hetalia punya Hidekaz... Dan sangat impossible di jual di e-bay.. apalagi di toko klontongan, saya cuma punya ceritanya,OC punya saya sama yg review

**Warning** : OC,OOC,OOT,Gaje,stress,abal,typo(s),dll..

* * *

><p><strong>Author note<strong> :

+ sekarang dilengkapi kolom khusus untuk arsip kelas 12 A2 dan guru - guru yang mengajar

* * *

><p><strong>Teachers and Students of 12 A2 class archive<strong>

_**Teacher of the day : Art teacher**_

**North Italy**

Official name/nation name : Repubblica Italiana(ITA) Republic of Italy(ENG)

Human name/pseudonym : Feliciano(Feli) Vargas

Subject : Seni (dengan kakaknya yang bagian selatan)

Like : Pasta,kucing,mengibarkan dan membuat bendera putih

Hate : Ditinggal sendirian,tidak boleh makan pasta sehari,perang,Germany yang marah/sedih

notes :

+ Guru yang imut dengan rambut yang mencuat aneh

+ Kalau ia ngambek atau sedih dan malas mengajar,katakan ia akan diberi pasta maka akan kembali ceria dan semangat

+ Pasta itu hampir seperti tujuan hidupnya

+ Terlalu polos

+ Kalau sudah melukis,ia akan keasyikan sendiri

+ Guru paling baik,sangat jarang memberi PR dan ulangan

**~WVW~**

_**Student of the day : Gita Febri Anggraini**_

**Gita febri Anggraini**

Like : Pelajaran Bahasa hampir seluruh dunia,tapi paling payah bahasa Jepang dan keluarganya (Korea atau Mandarin),diam – diam ia suka cerita/novel rate R-17,Online,Jerman (baik bahasa maupun negaranya)

Hate : Yaoi,yaoi,and YAOI, orang mesum, Tomat, Matematika, Fisika

Notes :

+ Orang tomboy

+ Diam – diam suka Germany

+ Menyerah saat ulangan Matematika

+ Stay cool dan bersifat dingin,padahal sifat aslinya bukan seperti itu

+ Atlit karate andalan sekolah

+ Sahabat Michele

* * *

><p>Ahhh... Hari yang cerah (atau sebenarnya sedikit berawan) menghiasi pagi yang hening,hanya suara burung yang berkicau yang memecah keheningan pagi di sekolah ini. Murid yang datang baru sedikit dan biasanya yang memang bagiannya piket kelas. Namun ketenangan itu harus terganggu oleh sebuah suara.<p>

"AAACHUUUU!"terdengar suara bersin dari ruang guru.

"Sekarang masalah apa lagi... Haaachuu!"Indonesia mengeluh dan sekarang ia sedang terkena flu.

"AAACHUU!"

Entah kenapa,Indonesia tumben sekali ia datang pagi hari (jangan dihitung dua hari yang lalu,itu karena Spain dan England datang sehabis dibawa Jakarta ke Banten). Tapi ia sedang terkena flu dan dimejanya terlihat satu kemasan besar tisu.

Seseorang berambut hitam dengan mata yang sama hitamnya namun ia terkenal akan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi. Ia mendatangi indonesia dan ditangannya terlihat membawa sebuah mangkuk,entah apa isinya itu.

"Indoneshia-chan... kuharap kalau kau makan ini kau bisa merasa sedikit lebih baik"kata pemuda itu.

Indonesia langsung memperhatikan pemuda itu,ia hanya tersenyum dan menerima barang yang diberikan orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Arigato,Kiku-san"kata Indonesia

Ternyata yang dibawa sang personifikasi negara sakura atau Japan atau kalau dihadapan manusia biasa seperti kita akan dipanggil menggunakan nama manusia,Kiku itu membawa sup miso. Indonesia menyeruput kuah sup itu.

"ah... lebih baik daripada yang tadi"kata Indonesia

"permisi Indonesia-chan... aku ada pekerjaan dulu"kata Japan

"ah.. iya"

Ketika Indonesia sedang asiknya memakan sup misonya,seseorang berambut pirang bergaya seperti bunga tulip mendatanginya. Indonesia yang sadar didatangi orang itu kemudian menaruh mangkuk sup misonya.

"haah... ada apa kepala tulip"kata Indonesia cuek

"kenapa terkena flu?"tanya Netherlands

"krisis... korupsi,penyerangan brutal de el el..."

Indonesia pada akhirnya mencurahkan hatinya atau bahasa "gaul" yaitu curhat ke negara yang terkenal akan bunga tulip dan kincir angin. Setelah beberapa lama,akhirnya bel berbunyi tanda masuk sekolah. Hari ini pelajarannya dua,yaitu :

Bhs. Jepang

Sosiologi

Saat bel berbunyi,pintu kelas terbuka. Kali ini orang yang masuk berwajah imut tapi tanpa ekspresi. Bermata hitam namun terlihat kosong,rambutnya hitam seperti bulu gagak. Ia hanya melihat seluruh kelas dengan tatapan kosong. Iapun tersenyum,walaupun hanya mengangkatnya sedikit.

"Ohayogozaimasu,watashi wa Kiku da yo(1)"kata orang itu sopan dan membungkuk.

"Ohayo"Semua kelas langsung berdiri dan ikut membungkuk.

"sekarang kita belajar menulis kanji nama barang..."Orang itu menjelaskan.

Semua siswa belajar menulis,ada yang gagal berkali – kali (itu termasuk geng Diki). Ada yang sampai kelewat serius dan entah harus bagaimana menggambarkan keadaan wajahnya yang memang tidak bisa digambarkan oleh kata – kata.

"ah... bukan seperti ini"kata Kiku

Setelah beberapa jam belajar bahasa Jepang dan mencoba menulis kanji,akhirnya bel berbunyi dan semua murid keluar untuk beristirahat. Ada yang langsung menuju kantin atau hanya mengobrol sambil mengitari sekolah. Adi dan adiknya,Tania mengobrol berduaan. Jika kalian melihat mereka,mereka seperti orang yang berpacaran.

"Tania,pelajaran yang paling seru menurutmu apa?"tany Adi

"umm... nggak tau.."jawab Tania

"oh... sama kalau begitu"

Sekarang kita berpindah tempat menuju ruang guru saat istirahat.

Italy sedang asyik memakan pasta,kakaknya yaitu Romano mendekati adiknya itu. Mukanya terlihat kesal seperti biasa.

"Hei adik bodoh! Aku benar – benar bosan dan si tomato bastardo malah pergi entah kemana"kata Romano mengeluh

"Memangnya kenapa,fratello? Mau makan Pasta,ve?"tanya Italy

"Entahlah... tapi aku tertarik untuk berbincang dengan murid sekolah ini"

"mau bertemu bella,ve?"

"si... aku bosan"

Itay bersaudara kali ini memiliki rencana untuk mengobrol,mungkin juga dengan tambahan berupa menggoda gadis – gadis tersebut. Romano mendekati seorang gadis dari kelas 12 G1 yang kebetulan menyukai Romano juga.

"Signorita,bisa temani aku mengobrol? Aku benar – benar bosan!"kata Romano

"ah. Te.. tentu saja pak Lovino! A..aku mau!"kata murid itu terbata – bata

"vee~ bella! Bisa bicara sebentar tidak ve?"kata Italy

"oh.. tentu pak Feli! By the way, anda belum mengajar kelas saya ya?"kata murid yang didatangi Italy.

"wah? Benarkah,bella? Memangnya dari kelas mana?"

"12 A2... anda mengajar besok pada hari Sabtu,pak"

Setelah beberapa mngobrol,kebetulan Spain melewati Romano. Hal selanjutnya dapat dan sangat mudah ditebak pastinya.

"Loviii~"sang personifikasi penyuka tomat menghampiri dan detik selanjutnya ia memeluk orang yang dipanggil Lovino tadi.

"Tomato bastardo! Ngapain peluk – peluk aku!"bentak orang yang dipeluknya.

Murid – murid yang melihat dan mendengar kata – kata guru mereka hanya bisa sweat drop,kecuali para fujoshi dan fujodanshi yang justru bersiap – siap dengan kameranya. Bahkan kumpulan penyuka manga ber-genre Yaoi itu mulai terkena mimisan masal.

"Hoi! Tomato bego! Ini sekolahan! Lepasin!"teriak Lovino

"ah... Loviiii~ kalau begitu kamu lebih imut lagi lho!"kata Spain

"Tomato bastardo! aku lagi males ladenin orang nyebelin macam kau!"

"kalau malas... berarti kau harus coba penyemangatku~"

"Ja... jangan yang aneh - aneh!"

"Fusososososooo~"

Para murid bertambah parah sweat drop-nya,sekarang para penggemar yaoi sedang memotret adegan peluk-memeluk itu. Hungary matanya bahkan sampai berbinar melihat adegan itu. Entah personifikasi Spain itu memang tidak bisa membaca keadaan atau dalam bahasa Jepang yaitu "AKY",artinya tolong cari sendiri di mbah Goo*le .

"Oi,Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! Kalau terus – terusan begitu ntar Indonesia marah!"kata Prussia.

Baru saja Prussia mengatakan hal itu,sebuah sendal bermerek S*all*w melayang dan bertemu dengan kepala personifikasi negara Spanyol yang menyebabkan pingsan di tempat. Indonesia langsung muncul di hadapan mereka semua,entah sejak kapan.

"Sudah dibilang jangan ngelakuin hal yang tidak senonoh!"Indonesia mengomel sambil memegang sendal di tangan kirinya.

"Sekarang kalian semuaa... BUBAR!"kata Indonesia yang mulai mengamuk dan langsung saja seluruh murid yang ada disitu bubar.

Tidak terasa bel masuk berbunyi dan semua murid kembali lagi ke kelasnya masing – masing. Denmark sudah bersiap – siap dengan buku – buku dan hal lainnya. Disertai cengiran khasnya iapun meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Sebelum ia pergi dari ruangan,ia masih sempatnya menggoda Norway.

"hehe.. Norge,sedikit kata penyemangat?"tanya Denmark

"anko uzai"Norway hanya berkata hal yang ia katakan.

"ahh... kenapa kau selalu begitu! Sedikit –diki-BUG!"kata – kata Denmark terpotong oleh buku yang melayang tepat ke kepala Denmark.

"langsung saja ke kelas,jangan ngomong yang nggak penting"

"waahh... Norge peduli denganku"

BUG! DUAGH!

Detik selanjutnya Denmark sudah pergi meninggalkan kantor guru dengan kepala yang berdarah. Denmark sekarang sedang memegang sebuah kantung berisi es yang diletakkan di kepalanya yang berdarah dan berjaln ke arah ruangan kelas 12 A2.

"ahh... Norge memang nggak berubah ,ya"gumam Denmark.

Setelah beberapa lama Denmark berjalan,akhirnya ia sampai di depan ruang kelas yang terkenal akan "kegilaan" muridnya. Namun anehnya,justru kelas ini adalah penyumbang penghargaan dan prestasi sekolah. Denmark ada dihadapan pintu,ia menelan ludah dan terlihat tegang. Dipegangnya pegangan pintu itu dan mencoba membuka.

Di dalam kelas...

Pintu kelas 12 A2 terbuka,kali ini yang masuk adalah seorang guru yang mempunyai rambut "jabrik" dan ia malah nyengir dengan lebarnya saat masuk ke kelas. Ia kemudan menaruh barang bawaannya ke meja guru. Seluruh murid yang awalnya ribut mulai kembali ke tempat duduk masing - masing

"Baiklah.. kali ini kita membahas tentang penyimpangan sosial"kata Denmark

"mungkin salah satu contohnya ada di sekitar kita"Denmark menoleh ke arah Diki dan memperlihatkan deretan giginya

Ini membuat Diki dongkol.

"_Sialan ni Guru,kenapa semuanya ngajak ribut sih_?"pikir Diki

Setelah itu semuanya hanya bisa menertawakan Diki yang sekarang terlihat kesal bukan main. Untungnya Denmark tahu diri,kalau emosinya sudah terpancing dengan kata – kata indahnya Diki,mungkin sebuah kapak besar sudah terlempar di depan wajah Diki. Pelajaran kali ini tidak ada yang abnormal,kecuali saat istirahat tadi.

* * *

><p>Author note : maaf kemaren lupa dikasih tau... Kalau kalian sadar,Indonesia pinter ngebajak saya sebut di fic saya yg udah tamat (PROMOSIII) i<strong>tu ternyata,pembajak Indonesia menjadi pembajak no.1 di dunia menurut sebuah situs internet<strong>

* * *

><p>Author : Maaaaf chapter ini pendek lagi! author lagi sibuk banget!<p>

Romano : author gaje! kapan aku muncul! damm*t!

Author : sabar,brother dearest! nggak liat saya sibuk?

Romano : Ngomongnya kok jadi kayak si potato head?

Author : saya kan sodara jauhnya... #nyengir

Romano : WHAT THE CRAPOLA!

Author : hehe... saya mau bales Review aja deh!

**Black Heart** : Dankeee!

entar.. tapi disini cuma hint-nya doank lho! nggak bener - bener di munculin pair ^^

haha... dibilangin kalau yg ngajar negara bakal gaje laah~

**siapa aja deh : **Sekarang udah update!

**Lady Raven** : enggak... jadinya Denmark..

dia kan invisible~ ngomong - ngomong siapa Canada? yg saya tau itu Canadia lho!

Canada : i'm Canada...

**Aika Chii** : Tapi tetep aja ada yang nggak normalnya... Estonia nge-hack..

ahh... maaf banget kalo begitu,mata saya emang punya min parah DX

Saya punya rencana itu malah...

**The Aizawa Twins** : Nesia nggak ikut" Kiku~ Justru Kiku kalah sama Indonesia dalam hal ngebajak + bikin virus

eks. bikin doujin masuk ke manga club ^^

**PastaLovers** : iya... gimana ya? hmm..

**cutepinkcat** : Yah,di FHI plot sekolahan lumayan banyak :)

wah.. ma.. makasih atau maaf(?)

Author : makasih yang mau review dan maaf kalo ada typo.. kadang - kadang website-nya yg nggak mau nge-save D: Oh iya,saya Euro dukung Inggris, mein bruder Deutschland #plak sama Russia  
>yah udah,RnR bitte?<p> 


	15. Say No To Monsieur Francis!

Author : Halooo! Yey update kilat! Khusus chapter ini tersedia jadwal pelajaran selama seminggu,beberapa ada yang saya tambah trus disusun ulang agar lebih masuk akal...ada tambahan pelajaran lagi!

**Agama : Mesir**

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia punya orang paling awesome yaitu Hidekaz Himaruya,cerita punya saya dan OC punya review beserta saya

**Warning **: OOC,OOT,gaje,abal,aneh,absurd,typo(s) dll...

* * *

><p><strong>Senin :<strong>

+ Ekonomi

+ Matematika

+ Bhs. Jerman

**Selasa :**

+ Bhs. Indonesia

+ Sejarah

+ PLH

+ Biologi

**Rabu :**

+ PKN

+Fisika

+ TIK

+ Geografi

**Kamis :**

+ Kimia

+ Bhs. Korea

+ Agama

**Jum'at :**

+ Bhs. Jepang

+ Sosiologi

**Sabtu :**

+ Seni

+ Musik

+ Bhs. Prancis

+ bhs. Inggris

* * *

><p><strong>Teachers and Students 12 A2 class archive<strong>

_**Teacher of the day : Chemical**_

**China**

Official name/Nation Name : 中华人民共和国/Zhōnghuá Rénmín Gònghéguó (MAN)People's Republic of China(ENG)

Human Name/Pseudonym : Wang Yao,Yao Wang

Subject : Kimia (tapi malah jadi jualan)

Like : sesuatu yang imut,teh herbal,jualan

Hate : Russia yang selalu nge-stalker dia,yang tidak imut

Notes :

+ Dia adalah nation tertua

+ Pintar meracik jamu dan obat herbal

+ Jika ngomong,berakhir dengan kata –aru

+ Pelajarannya justru lebih ke marketing daripada kimia

+ Merasa dunia terlalu berubah drastis

_**Student of the day : Bunga**_

**Bunga Sekarningsih**

Like : YAOI,pak Ivan

Hate : Sejarah,ekonomi,musik,geografi

Notes :

+ Pecinta yaoi

+ Sering bawa pisau

+ Menyukai pak Ivan melebihi kadar normal

+ Menakutkan,seperti psycho

+ Bawa teddy bear yang sebenarnya boneka vodoo

+ Makanan sehancur England

+ Special quote "Beware if i smile. Your nightmare ahead"

* * *

><p>Hari Sabtu,itu berarti hari terakhir sekolah sebelum liburan. Tentu saja ini hari yang di tunggu siswa,dan hai ini juga mungkin akan menjadi hari yang abnormal seperti biasa. Mitha yang sedang ada di kelas hanya bisa menghela nafas.<p>

Mitha POV

Ahh... entah kenapa jadi ingin semua guru yang diganti balik lagi. Kenapa tuh guru ada liburan segala lagi? Mau bulan madu? Ingat umur,please! Apalagi mau ada ulangan semester pertama. Nah,sekarang Mira datang... Jadi saya punya temen buat ngobrol deh.

"Miraaa!"saya memanggil gadis itu

"eh,Mitha.."jawab Mira

"Kalau nggak salah,nanti yang ngajar seni dua orang ya?"lanjutnya

"umm... Pak Vargas sama kakaknya,ya?"tebakku

"kalau nggak salah kata kelas lain yang ngajarnya imut tapi aneh!"

Setelah beberapa lama kami mengobrol sekalian bertukar informasi tentang guru – guru,ternyata bel masuk telah berbunyi. Pintu kelas akhirnya terbuka dan terlihat du orang berambut cokelat walaupun salah satunya berwarna lebih gelap dari yang satu lainnya.

End of Mitha POV

"Ciao! Buon giorno, ve!"kata yang memiliki ahoge aneh di samping kiri

"Buon Giorno"kata yang satunya lagi

"Buon giorno!"balas seluruh murid.

Guru yang selalu berkata "ve" diakhir kalimat kemudian tersenyum dan ia mengeluarkan celemek entah dari mana berwarna merah,yang satunya mengambil celemek di tumpukan buku yang mereka bawa dan berwarna merah muda.

"_yah.. seperti biasa memakai celemek berwarna merah muda, sangat... (un)manly"_pikir Deral

"kenapa anda memakai celemek, Pak Feli?"tanya Dani

"karena kita akan melukis,vee!"jawab Italy

"_melukis lagi.._."pikir murid

Dan sekali lagi orang itu mengeluarkan sebuah benda entah dari mana yang kali ini adalah sebuah kuas berwarna biru. Sekarang Italy malah ngacir ke luar kelas,ini membuat beberapa murid sweat drop.

"dasar adik bodoh!"pikir Romano

"Kita ke ruang kesenian, jangan ada yang tidak ikut.. kalau tidak ikut kupotong nilainya"ancam Romano.

Langsung saja semua murid lari dari tempat duduk mereka dan meninggalkan kelas hingga hening yang menyebabkan suara jangkrik yang terdengar. Memang sekolah ini benar – benar standar internasional,sehingga fasilitasnya sangat lengkap. Karena kelengkapannya,sekolah ini bahkan mempunyai gedung kesenian yang khusus dipakai saat pelajaran seni,musik atau pameran sekolah.

Setelah semua murid berjalan dari lantai tiga ke lantai satu (karena sekolah ini 3 tingkat,tingkat pertama untuk kelas 10 dan gedung umum yang dipakai untuk pelajaran,contoh : lab. komputer dan. Tingkat kedua ruang kelas tingkat 11 dan yang ketiga untuk kelas 12.). Setelah sampai ke ruang kesenian,semua murid langsung memilih tempat duduk yang memang tersedia kanvas putih di hadapan kursi tersebut. Sebelum dimulai,murid – murid langsung memakai celemek yang tergantung di setiap kanvas.

Italy yang sudah siap dengan kuas dan cat minyak di tangannya langsung menjelaskan tentang pelajaran hari ini dengan semangat tinggi.

"vee~ kita sekarang belajar melukis dengan gaya romantisme~ itu gaya yang terkenal pada zaman renaissans vee~"kata Italy

Sebuah jari terangkat,itu ternyata berasal dari Deral yang terlihat khawatir.

"ma.. maaf,pak... tapi gaya romantisme itu susah dan bukannya itu nanti di semester depan ya?"kata Deral.

"ve~ kalau tidak dicoba dulu belum tentu tidak bisa vee~ ayo kita kerja keras! Kata pak Kiku sahabatku, harus mencoba baru mengeluarkan pendapat vee~"komentar Italy

Deral hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan rapat dan iapun hanya bisa duduk kembali dengan tenang. Kemudian Italy tersenyum dan bersiap menjelaskan lagi.

"vee~ Romantisme, gaya yang mendekati dengan Realisme... Namun lebih memakai warna yang berani dan cenderung lebih terang dengan kesan yang lebih lembut dari realisme,ve! Terkadang menimbulkan kesan yang menenangkan,ve"

Semua murid memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"kalau begitu kita mulai menggambarnya!"kata Italy yang membuat beberapa murid terkejut.

"_saya... nggak bisa gambar_"pikir Bunga.

Setelah beberapa lama berkelut dengan cat minyak beserta kanvas,akhirnya beberapa ada yang selesai. Tapi ada juga yang belum selesai dan hanya bisa menggaruk kepala karena kesal. Pada akhirnya bel pergantian pelajaran yang di tunggu – tunggu berbunyi,semua siswa langsung menyudahi kegiatan melukis itu.

"baiklah vee... Melukisnya sudah selesai,tapi kalau ada yang belum selesai nanti lanjutkan minggu depan,vee~"kata Italy yang menye

"yahhh..."semua yang belum selesai hanya bisa mengeluh.

**Pelajaran kedua : Musik**

Seseorang berambut hitam dengan rambut mencuat ke atas yang mirip dengan guru olahraga muncul beserta kertas – kertas di tangannya. Ia kemudian membetulkan kacamata yang dipakainya. Kali ini ia terlihat membawa kotak biola.

"baiklah... kita sekarang belajar musik... sebelum itu saya akan membahas tentang komposer yang hingga sekarang masih dikenang... contohnya adalah Chopin"kata Austria

"Musik awalnya ditemukan saat zaman Romawi kuno dan Yunani kuno. Pada waktu itu musik berperan sebagai pendamping upacara memuja dewa dan khusus untuk Romawi sebagai pengiring gladiator. Saat itu musik berkembang pesat dan pada awalnya hanya terdiri dari 5 nada atau Pentatonik"lanjutnya

Austria membuka kotak biolanya dan mengeluarkan isinya,selanjutnya ia memainkan sebuah lagu.

"Lalu setelah itu semakin berkembang dan paling bersinar saat zaman renaissans"kata Austria

Austria memainkan lagu lagi.

"Lalu lahirlah seorang komponis hebat bernama Ludwig Van Beethoven... dia adalah komposer terbaik dari Austria"kata Austria sambil tersenyum.

Sebuah tangan terangkat keatas,terlihat Gita yang sedikit bingung.

"maaf pak Roderich,tapi menurutku Beethoven itu dari Jerman"kata Gita keberatan

"siapa yang memberitahumu?"tanya Austria

"dari riwayatnya,ia lahir di Jerman namun ia meninggal di Austria... tetap saja itu artinya dia orang Jerman"

"Austria, frau Gita"

"Jerman, herr Roderich"

Awalnya debat mereka mulai memanas,namun berakhir karena bel istirahat yang berbunyi. Kali ini Michele menghampiri Gita yang sedang menarik nafas agar emosinya berkurang.

"Git, kamu tau tentang Jerman lebih banyak ya?"Tanya Michele

Gita hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Setelah 30 menit berjalan,akhirnya bel masuk berbunyi dan itu artinya pelajaran ketiga. Pintu terbuka sekali lagi dan kali ini muncul France kedua kalinya. Beberapa murid sudah menunjukkan muka yang sebal,apalagi saat ingat pelajaran Biologi.

"honhonhonhon~ l' amour~ kali ini monsieur Francis akan mengajarkan kalian bahasa cinta atau kalian mengenalnya sebagai bahasa Prancis~"kata France

Beberapa siswa mulai muntah.

"Kenapa semuanya seperti ini? Ada yang mau mencoba mengobrol pakai bahasa Prancis denganku? Ohonhonhon~ mungkin sampai mengobrol ke kamar..."kata France

Selanjutnya France ditemukan oleh salah satu personifikasi tidak sadar dan dalam keadaan terikat tangan dan kakinya beserta sebuah penghapus whiteboard di mulutnya. Sengaja author tidak jelaskan secara detail karena bisa – bisa ada gore disini,karena fic ini kan genre-nya Fantasy,kekeluargaan (mungkin) dan pertemanan.

Pada akhirnya pelajaran bahasa Prancis menjadi pelajaran yang tidak pernah selesai. Ayu hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar berita tentang France,mungkin ia harus menyewa orang lain untk mengajar bahasa Prancis.

Setelah France diusir dari kelas,akhirnya kelas menjadi riuh hingga istirahat kedua tiba.

**Pelajaran keempat : Bahasa Inggris**

Seorang pria berambut pirang beralis tebal memasuki ruang kelas. Ia terlihat seperti gentleman. Langkahnyapun terlihat santai dan bergaya bak bangsawan. Setelah sampai di mejanya,ia menaruh barang bawaannya.

"Bahasa Inggris yang baik adalah Inggris Britania..."kata England.

"Memangnya beda ya Bahasa Inggris Britania sama Amerika?"tanya Athika

"angkat tanganmu,dulu"

"maaf Mr, Arthur... saya lupa"

"Permintaan maaf diterima"

Athika tersenyum yang dibalas senyuman oleh England juga.

"benar.. ak-maksudku bangsa Britania pernah menjajah Amerika tapi bahasanya sudah dirubah bahkan dihancurkan begitu saja"England mengeluh

BAM!

Pintu terbuka sangat kencang,terlihat America dengan cengiran bodohnya. Kemudian tanpa rasa bersalah apapun,America langsung masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Hei Arthie! Bahasaku tidak buruk! Tapi it's ROCKIN'!"America teriak.

"jangan teriak,git!"bentak England

Mereka akhirnya berdebat sepanjang pelajaran,bahkan sampai bel pulang sekoah mereka belum selesai. Mereka baru sadar saat Indonesia mengampiri mereka dan semua murid sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing – masing.

* * *

><p>Author : yap... kasiannya si Francis kusiksa terus di cerita punya saya XD<p>

Francis : mon ami... kenapa kau begitu tega dengan diriku...

Author : lo.. siapanya gue!

Francis : Author kejaaaam #nangisdenganlebay

Author : saya bahkan bisa lebih kejam kalau saya mau.. ufufufu...

Francis : Non non non nooon! #kabur

Author ; waktunya bales review!

**GayungGalau** : ganti username ya? Khekhe…

Nggak akan ketahuan… soalnya ruang gurunya bersebelahan ditamah ruangan ber-AC… jadi nggak kedengeran deh (soalnya sekolah saya kyk gitu)

Ahaha.. ide bagus tuh!

**Lady raven** : ma… maaf,saya sibuk…

Ja…jangan donk! Ini udah update!

**Haruka **: tenang aja kok! Kali ini Bunga yang kebagian

Baca deh,lengkap nggak? Kalau ada yang kurang kritik pedes juga nggak apa – apa

**Ichigo kenji** : makasih ^_^

**Tiuut Tiuut** : Yah emang lagi sibuknya kelas 1 sama 2

Tenang kok,OC yg lain muncul kali ini

Nanti ditunggu chapter kapan – kapan (?) ya!

**Haruka** : hehe.. udah update

**Rachel Angel** : tenang aja,sekarang udah saya rethink tentang jadwal

Gurunya kebanyakan? Tenang,gk semuanya muncul kok! Yg lainnya lupain aja... soalnya ngajar kelas 1 sama 2.. saya'a lebih fokus sama kela 12 A2 doank! Sayanya males ceritain yg lain XD

**The Aizawa Twins **: Kalo Otaku emang Nihon yg bisa,… tapi soal bajak,bikin virus Nesia jagonya!

Kiku : ahh.. e.. eto..

Entah… biarlah jadi rahasia author dan YME XD

**Aika-chii** : hehe… biar rada keren gituh!

**PastaLovers** : wah megang Jerman juga? I LOVE YOUUU #didor

Author : sedikit menjelaskan… semua hal di dunia Hetalia itu pasti abnormal! Dan nggak penting yang namanya logika! Nggak percaya? Coba nonton animenya episode 4... U-Boat-nya berubah jadi robot XD


	16. Heaven and Hell On Earth

Author : halooo author update walau lamaaa! Eh! Ada yang nyoba Shimeji belum? Saya udah lho! Dan aahhh imutnya Germouser! Rasanya pengen banget kupeluk…

Gilbert : kesesese… ahkirnya kebagian wawancara depan!

Author : yah.. bingung mau miih siapa lagi

Gilbert : kesesese... akhirnya aku yang awesome kebagian ngom– AWW!

Author : ngasi spoiler lagi! Bitte keine!

Gilbert : dasar author nggak awesome! Untung pake bhs. Jerman... kalau nggak udah aku yang awesome suruh Gilbird matokin kamu

Author : hrr... cerewet!

BANG (Gilbert sudah pingsan)

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia punya Himaruya Hidekaz yang awesome dunia dan akhirat!,OC punya saya sama review,cerita punya saya

**Warning :** gaje,aneh,abal,OOC,OOT,typo(s) dll…

* * *

><p>Teachers and Students class archive<p>

Germany

Official name/Nation name : Bundesrepublik Deutschland (GER) Federal Republic of Germany

Human name/Pseudonym : Ludwig (tanpa nama keluarga)

Subject : Bahasa Jerman

Like : Jalan – jalan dengan anjingnya,membuat kue,hal yang berbau R-18,BDSM,Beer

Hate : Mantan bosnya yang mempunyai kumis tebal seperti om Jojon,WW2

Notes :

+ Guru yang palig dibenci karena terlalu banyak peraturan

+ Guru paling banyak memberi tugas

+ Diam – diam dia itu orang mesum

+ Tak mempunyai nama keluarga tanpa alasan

+ Paling tidak suka Diki dan gengnya

Student of the day

Riqo Camomille Sukacitra

Like : Yaoi, Menstalker laki – laki,Bisexual (Author : WHAT? !) ,benda R-18

Hate : (tidak ada data,hilang dari arsip)

Notes :

+ Pecinta yaoi akut

+ kalau bersama France mereka jadi duo mesum

+ Jago bahasa

* * *

><p>"Haha! Sudah kubilang… aku lebih baik darimu! Maka dari itu timku disebut tim dinamit!"kata seseorang dengan suara cempreng.<p>

"Diam kau kambing! Dasar saja kau itu memang beruntung!"balas suara lainnya.

"Hei kepala tulip! Mengaku saja pertandingan kali itu kau memang payah dan aku memang hebat"

Kali ini sepulang sekolah para personifikasi memang sengaja tidak pulang sore dan mereka punya rencana untuk menonton Euro setiap malam. Walaupun itu berarti mengorbankan waktu tidur mereka. Tapi,toh mereka memang biasa tidur sebentar karena paperwork.

Sudah sebulan para personifikasi mengajar di sekolah ini,sudah banyak kejadian tidak normal dan membuat murid stress. Kali ini sepertinya para personifikasi negara Eropa sedang ribut masalah liga Eropa tahun ini. Terutama Netherlands yang kali ini sedang memanas dengan Denmark karena kekalahannya.

Negara yang mempunyai ide agar para personifikasi mengajar,kali ini sedang asyiknya mendengarkan musik lewat handphone miliknya dengan suara yang luar biasa kerasnya. Alasannya hanya satu,ia tidak mau mendengar ocehan dan debat antar negara Eropa. Khusunya para negara yang masuk babak penyisihan.

"sayang! Kamu dukung aku kan?"tanya Netherlands

"..."Indonesia tak menjawab,tentu saja karena volume lagu yang kelewat parah kerasnya.

"sayang!"

"..."

"Sayang!"

"..."

"Indie!"

DUAK!

"STRIKE!"kata Denmark.

Sebuah buku tebal bertuliskan "Sejarah Indonesia, zaman Prasejarah hingga Reformasi" melayang dengan keras ke kepala Netherlands. Ini membuat kepalanya mengeluarkan darah iapun langsung pingsan di tempat. Beberapa negara hanya bisa facepalm,tapi Indonesia justru bermuka yang bisa digambarkan lo-berani-ngomong-kata-tabu-itu-gue-cincang-sampe-halus-!

Tapi muka menakutkan itu justru berganti dengan ekspresi Indonesia yang menahan tangis. Tubuhnya terguncang dan detik selanjutnya ia pergi dari ruang guru dengan berlari. Beberapa negara mencegahnya,terutama para sahabat. Tapi sayang,Indonesia sudah kabur dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

"ahh... Indoneshia-chan menangis..."kata Japan yang tumben sekali memiliki emosi.

"mein gott..."keluh Germany

"vee... kenapa Indonesia seperti itu? Apa masalahnya dengan panggilan "Indie" vee?"tanya Italy

"ahh... i...itu"Japan terlihat bingung menjelaskannya.

BRUK

Sebuah buku yang tadi dilempar Indonesia ke Netherlands ada dihadapan Italy,ternyata yang melemparnya ialah Jakarta. Italy menunjukkan wajah kebingungan saat ia diberi buku itu. Namun ia mulai mengambil buku dan membacanya. Jakarta justru mengambil paksa buku itu dan langsung membuka halaman yang menceritakan tentang masa penjajahan di Indonesia.

Mata italy mulai melebar saat membaca halaman demi halaman tentang penjajahan Indonesia. Mukanya menujukkan belas kasihan dan rasa sakit yang mendalam. Ia makin melebar matanya saat membaca bahwa Japan sahabatnya pernah berbuat kejam kepada Indonesia. Italy langsung menatap Japan dan orang… err,personifikasi yang ditatap hanya bisa menunduk.

"itulah mengapa kak Indonesia sangat benci dipanggil "indie", Mr. Italy"kata Jakarta.

Langsung saja beberapa Negara terutama yang pernah menjajah Indonesia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan rapat. Terasa sekali aura yang tidak nyaman di ruangan itu. Germany hanya bisa terdiam,tapi keadaan itupun berakhir dengan America yang muncul membanting pintu sambil membawa banyak burger.

"hei everybody! Kenapa kalian begitu? Tadi aku bertemu Indonesia menangis… Tapi karena ada hero! Indonesia langsung berhenti menangis! HAHAHAHA"kata America.

"bloody git!"kata England pelan.

Sebenarnya,apa yang terjadi dengan Indonesia dan America adalah seperti ini :

America baru saja datang kembali dari membeli burger di Mc Do*nald,melihat Indonesia yang sedang duduk sendirian. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi rok yang dipakainya. Kemudian America mendekati Indonesia sambil berlari.

"Indonesia! Kenapa kau menangis?"tanya America

"ah... be.. benarkah aku menangis?"Indonesia berbohong

"HAHAHA! Tentu saja! Itu terlihat dari matamu yang sembab! AH hero baru ingat! Ini tisu untukmu!"

Indonesia mengambil satu lembar tisu itu dan tersenyum dengan terpaksa. Ia melihat wajah America yang tersenyum (atau mungkin bisa dibilang nyengir lebar).

"oh iya... kalau tidak salah hari ini ada meeting kan? Kenapa Indonesia tidak masuk?"tanya America.

"oh.. err... i..itu karena... aku... mau bertemu salah satu murid untuk... err... memberi tugas tambahan karena dia terkena remedial.. yah... seperti itu"jawab Indonesia gelagapan.

"oh... ok... kalau begitu HERO mau pergi dulu!"America sudah berlari sambil tertawa nista dan sangat keras.

Setelah America pergi,Indonesia terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Ia hanya tersenyum licik dan akhirnya ia kembali lagi ke ruang guru. Saat sampai,ia hanya menatap tajam Netherlands ditambah aura menyeramkan mengelilinginya. Netherlands yang ditatap kemudian bergidik dilanjutkan dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_,justru ini membuat Indonesia hampir muntah ditempat.

Apakah rencana Indonesia itu? Hanya author dan YME yang tahu.

Akhirnya Indonesia sang tuan rumah membuka rapat dengan tidak memperdulikan tatapan melas sang personifikasi yang terkenal akan bunga tulip tersebut.

"Baiklah! Bisakah kalian memberikan laporan hasil mengajar? Umm... Mungkin juga punya masukan?"kata Indonesia

Sebuah tangan terangkat,England memperlihatkan muka tsunderenya.

"err.. umm... disini ada klub apa?"tanya England

"mau yang legal atau ilegal?"

Indonesia mengambil berkas sekolah.

"EEEHHH?"semua nation terkejut.

"dua – duanya"jawab England

" legal itu... Manga Research,Memancing..."kata Indonesia

"MEMANCING? !" sekali lagi para nation terkejut

"hei saya belum selesai!"kata Indonesia.

"Elektronika,tehnik dan otomotif trus... robot,traveling and culture,fotografi... Udah"

"Itu masuknya sedikit! Trus yang karate sama yang lainnya?"

"oohh... itu masuk ekskul"

"ekskul?"tanya Germany

"di Indonesia... beberapa ada yang masuknya sebagai pelajaran tambahan... kecuali untuk klub... itu didirikan siswa dengan sepengetahuan sekolah. Untuk beberapa klub ada yang sudah ada pembinanya"jawab Indonesia

"tapi yang legal berarti tanpa sepengetahuan sekolah..."kata Austria

"Mr. Austria... waktu itu klub itu pernah dibubarkan tapi hal itu berdampak sangat buruk!"jawab Indonesia dengan aura milik Russia

Austria langsung menutup rapat mulutnya.

"err... untuk yang ilegal?"tanya England

Langsung saja pandangan Indonesia merasa tak nyaman.

"Magic Club dan Yaoi club"jawab Indonesia.

Ekspresi mereka adalah :

Senang bagi Hungary dan kalau diperhatikan baik – baik,mulut Japan terangkat sedikit yang menandakan ia bahagia mendengar hal itu. England sudah senyum – senyum sendiri,Germany sudah memijat keningnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kami jadi pembinanya?"tanya Prussia tanpa dosa

Ia mendapat death glare dari semua personifikasi,hal ini membuatnya pundung. Kecuali Hungary yang justru bahagia sekali mendengar usulan Prussia

"aku setuju sama usulan si asem!"kata Hungary

Pandangan syok tertuju pada sumber suara. Prussia yang mendengarnya nyengir lebar.

"akhirnya Hungary setuju padaku... kalau begitu kita–"

BANG!

memar berbentuk penggorengan sudah berbekas di wajah Prussia,Indonesia hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala.

"aku juga... aku ingin lihat bagaiman kegiatan magic club di Indonesia..."kata England

Indonesia menatap satu – satu para personifikasi.

"ya sudah... kalau begitu tinggal ditentukan club dan ekskul mana yang ingin dibina oleh kalian"kata Indonesia

Langsung saja para guru yang tertarik memilih club dan ekskul satu – persatu. Beberapa bahkan ada yang rebutan dan pada akhirnya diselesaikan dengan suara menyeramkan Germany. Setelah beberapa lama inilah pembinanya :

~ Club pecinta alam : America dan Indonesia(Indonesia khawatir karena alam miliknya yang masih tersebar mitos seperti itu)

~ Club Elektronika,tehnik dan otomotif : (kosong,belum ada yang mengisi)

~ Club travelling dan Culture : Italy

~Club fotografi : Prussia

(illegal)

Yaoi : Japan dan Hungary (para nation : APA? !)

Magic : England dan Indonesia (ya! Dia megang dua club!)

Setelah hal itu,Indonesia langsung bingung melihat daftar Pembina karena club elektronika kosong. Ia menghela nafas.

"adakah yang mau jadi Pembina club ini?"Tanya Indonesia

Semuanya diam,tapi Russia justru tersenyum.

"aku bisa,da"kata Russia

"tap masalahnya beberapa siswa trauma meliat anda... maaf"kata Indonesia

"mungkin yang trauma bisa bertemu dengan pipaku,da"

"JANGAN PAKAI KEKERASAN!"kata Jakarta.

Indonesia menghela nafas panjang,ia memandang dengan tatapan yang penuh arti.

"Memangnya disini tidak ada negara yang ahli soal tehnik sebagainya?"tanya Indonsia

Sang kakak dari personifikasi Jerman langsung mencubit pipi Germany.

"ayo West... kau itu kan terbaik dalam hal seperti itu..."kata Prussia

Indonesia memandang Prussia dengan tatapan kebingungan,orang yang ditatapnya hanya bisa tertawa dan menggoda sang adik.

"Memangnya kau belum pernah dengar tentang "Heaven and Hell On Earth", Indonesia?"Tanya Prussia

Indonesia menggeleng.

"Baiklah… akan kuberitahu!"Prussia nyengir lebar

"tapi bruder,itu hanya lelucon Eropa! Itu tidak benar"kata Germany keberatan

"yah... walaupun itu lelucon tapi itu benar kan?"

Germany hanya terdiam.

"Kesesese... Akan kuberitahu seperti apa surga dan neraka di dunia...

Dunia ini akan menjadi neraka saat :

~ koki adalah orang Inggris

~ Polisi adalah orang Jerman

~ Insinyur adalah orang Prancis

~ Kekasihnya adalah orang Swiss

Dan Banker berasal dari Italy"Prussia berhenti sebentar.

Hal ini membuat pundung beberapa negara,terutama England.

"Dan dunia ini akan menjadi surga jika...

~ Koki adalah orang Prancis

~ Polisi adalah orang Inggris

~ Insinyur adalah orang Jerman yang awesome

~ Kekasihnya berasal dari Ita-chan

Dan yang terakhir para banker berasala dari Swiss"lanjut Prussia

"oohhh... aku baru tahu... tapi maukah Mr. Germany jadi pembina?"tanya Indonesia

Orang yang ditanya hanya diam,ia kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Ia menatap Indonesia dengan tatapan garang.

"Nein! Aku sudah sibuk mengajar para siswa"jawab Germany

"oohhh... come on,West! Diantara kami hanya kau yang bisa mengajar khusus tehnik... terutama otomotif! Semua orang tahu kalau merek mobil yang berasal darimu itu yang terbaik!"bujuk Prussia.

"Nein bruder!"

"oohh... Ayolah Mr. Germany"Indonesia mengeluarkan jurus senyum miliknya

Entah kenapa Germany menganggap senyuman Indonesia lebih menakutkan dari pandangan Belarus. Ia hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Nein, Indonesie..."kata Germany

Indonesia hanya diam,namun senyuman jadi memiliki beda arti dan Japan terlihat sudah berkeringat dingin.

"_lo harus mau jadi pembina_"pikir indonesia

"_Nein! Aku sudah terlalu stress menghadapi mereka_"pikir Germany

Akhrinya jangkrik mengeluarkan bunyi di ruang guru tersebut.

(skip time karena pembaca akan tertidur jika diceritakan secara detail)

Di dalam mobll Germany

"kesesese... akhirnya kau setuju juga,West!"kata Prussia membuka pembicaraan

"aku setuju karena sayang nyawaku,bruder!"kata Germany

Germany terdiam,ia larut dalam pikirannya.

"_tak kusangka Indonesia mengancamku dengan masakannya England! Verdammnt!_"pikir Germany

Di dalam mobil Jakarta

Indonesia dan Jakarta tertawa bersama.

"aku nggak nyangka kakak bisa ngalahin negara besar macem Germany sama ancaman masakan England!"kata Jakarta

"Semua personifikasi negara takut degan masakannya England, Jak" kata Indonesia

"memangnya seburuk apa rasanya?"

"kalau bagi manusia biasa,bisa – bisa orang yang makannya masuk rumah sakit dan dirawat di ruang ICU"

"parah"

"tapi kalau personifikasi macem kita paling – paling muntah terus pingsan"

"TETEP AJA ITU PARAH!"

* * *

><p>Author : eaaa... kali ini chapter khusus menceritakan keadaan para guru dan kasiannya Luddy yang harus jadi korban di setiap kesempatan!<p>

Ludwig : tentu saja aku setuju,author! Hrrr... Scheiss! Kalau kau diancam seperti itu pasti akan setuju,bukan?

Author : iya... AHH Luddy! Aku dukung kamuuuu! Ayo peluk! (author mencoba memeluk tapi tidak bisa karena beda universe) #pundung

Ludwig : ... #sweatdrop

Author : ah iya! Saya bales review ya?

**Gayung Galau** : emang.. sering nggak muncul

Kali ini giliran Riqo lhoo!

Ahaha... pastinya saya tulis

Entah,tapi kayaknya yang begituan Cuma si oyabun Spain dan Romano lhoo... apalagi sifat dia yang begitu! Yang lain? Kayaknya kemungkinan nggak

Yahh... Mungkin yang jadi korban selain France juga Korea...

**Lady Raven** : untungnya aja Cuma anime,kalau ada di dunia asli... Pasti serem banget!

Waahhh mungkin Michele chapter depan ya? Sabar!

**The Aizawa twins** : waahh.. danke kalau gara – gara cerita barusan nggak galau… malah authornya yang galau sekarang karena masalah pribadi #curcol

Soalnya Lovi itu kan nggak terlalu pinter yang namanya seni,dia jjuga punya alesan nggak jelas buat ngajar sama si Italy itu. Dia nggak mau diganggu si Oyabun!

Nggak... nggak pada pulang soalnya diancem Indonesia mau disantet. Lagian di Indonesia juga ada siarannya,kan?

Europe nations : FUUU*K!

Wahh megang Jerman juga? Sama donk! Moga" Spain tahun ini kalah MUAHAHAHA #dilemparbanteng

**Crisan Aizhawa** : nggak apa – apa,orang seperti itu diperlukan di Hetalia #plak

Adduuhhh... gimana ya? Bkan bermaksud rasis... tapi masalahnya sayanya nggak tau pelajaran agama lain :C

GYAAAA #kabur

Author : yahh... begitulah! jadi... RnR,bitte?


	17. Special Page : The Untold Stories

Author : saya tantang kalian baca chapter yg super duper panjang ini HAHAHAHA

Willem: nggak awesome! Dichapter ini masa say-plak

Author : diem!

Arthur : APA ini? You bloody twit!

Author : dah Arthur… tenang aja kok! Nanti kamu bisa liburan ama si Ayu-ups!

Arthur : ngasih spoiler tuh!

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya, Caramelldansen punya Caramell, My Song Is Written By Me,For me punya Prussia

**Warning** : gaje,OOC,OOT,aneh,maksa,tidak masuk akal,absurd,bikin mimisan(?).typo(s) dll…

* * *

><p>Multinational Teachers special pages (bonus page,kata – kata lebih panjang dari cerita sebelumnya)<p>

Contents :

1. Author's special thanks

2. The untold stories ~Classes meeting (or Teachers meeting?)~

Chapter 1 : Author's special thanks

Maaf saya bikin author note di tengah cerita… alesan saya bikin chapter ini karena review yang ada di cerita ini lebih dari 100! Saya mau numpang bilang terima kasih doank! Special thanks for :

(kalau Yang maha kuasa nggak ngijinin… pasti cerita ini nggak kepikiran di otak saya)

Himaruya (tentu aja pencipta karakter Hetalia,kalau dia nggak nyiptain… pasti saya nggak ada di fandom ini #plak)

saya (otak… makasih kamu mau kerja keras walau lolaaaaa!)

4. Semua yang membantu,baik berupa review atau PM!

Ok! Segitu aja dan mohon maaf kalau ada typo atau mungkin ada yang menyinggung… tapi makasih yang mau review dan kritik yang membangun!

**~WAW~**

Chapter 2 : The untold stories ~Classes meeting (or Teachers meeting?)~

Suatu hari,Indonesia mendatangi ruang osis diam – diam. Ia menunjukkan wajah penuh rencana atau kalau di anime De*th No*e disebut "Just As Planned",ok lama kelamaan author makin ngawur. Kemudian ia mengobrol dengan para pengurus OSIS,mari dengarkan percakapan gelap ini(gelap karena lampu ruang OSIS putus dan belum diganti):

Pengurus OSIS A (nama disamarkan agar dia tidak jadi korban amukan nation) : Kenapa bu Ayu ada disini? Tumben datang ke ruang OSIS

Indonesia : saya punya rencana

Semua Pengurus OSIS : Hah?

Indonesia : gini nih... saya mau ngadain class meeting tapi yang jadi pesertanya semua guru?

Pengurus OSIS B : Ide bagus bu!

Indonesia : tapi…. Hadiahnya bukan uang atau barang berharga!

Semua Pengurus OSIS : eehhh?

Indonesia : iya… hadiahnya berupa saya yang akan mau diapain selama seminggu

(bagi yang otaknya sudah kotor,pasti langsung berpikiran negatif!)

Ketua OSIS : err... tapi itu hadiah yang aneh!

Indonesia : lakuin aja! Dan kalo bisa sih... lomba yang susah!

Pengurus OSIS C : sesusah apa?

Indonesia : sesusahnya.. kalau bisa sampe terjadi pertumpahan darah

Para pengurus OSIS : APAAA? !

Indonesia : iya... jadi itu terserah kalian,ok?

Indonesia keluar dari ruang OSIS dengan santai dan tersenyum puas,ia ingin membuat si kepala tulip tersiksa parah. Kemudian pengurus OSIS mulai berpikir keras akan apa yang dilombakan. Mari kita dengarkan rapat para pengurus OSIS tersebut.

Ketua OSIS : nah... menurut bu Ayu,kita harus bikin lomba yang menyiksa

Pengurus OSIS G(jauhnya) : tapi gimana keuangannya? Masalahnya kalau lomba yang susah pasti ngeluarin uang banyak

Bendahara : kita bisa minta bantuan dari sponsor

Ketua OSIS : ide bagus!

Pengurus OSIS A : kalau saya mikir... lombanya ada marathon tapi dicampur jadi beberapa bagian olahraga

Ketua OSIS : oohh... berarti mirip olah raga di luar negeri yang ada berenang trus naik sepeda dan lain – lain itu?

Pengurus OSIS A hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Ketua OSIS : itu berarti sudah ditetapkan... tinggal kita hitung pegeluaran,keamanan dan lain – lain... Setelah itu kita bicarakan dengan bu Ayu! Semoga ide kita diterima sama beliau.

Rapat OSIS berakhir,akhirnya lomba sudah ditentukan. Ketua OSIS lagsung menghadap ke Indonesia dan mengobrol secara empat mata,ini membuat beberapa negara jadi curiga dengan apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua. Jika mereka tahu,personifikasi melang tersebut akan tersiksa selama seminggu penuh.

**~WVW~**

Setelah mererka berdua mengobrol secara empat mata,Indonesia kemudian meminta beberapa personifikasi untuk berkumpul di ruang guru. Setelah itu ia mulai bersiap – siap untuk berpidato di hadapan para personifikasi.

"ehem... baiklah! Semuanya saya berdiri disini ingin memberi sedikit pemberitahuan... Diakhir minggu ini,sekolah akan mengadakan perlombaan marathon spesial! Kenapa spesial? Itu karena lomba marathon ini bukan hanya lari... tapi akan ada olahraga yang lainnya"kata Indonesia

"hmm... sepertinya menarik... kalau tidak salah disebutnya trilon"kata Germany

"yah memang mirip Mr. Germany,tapi bedanya olahraganya lebih banyak dari trilon! Kalau trilon itu hanya tiga macam perlombaan... khusus untuk kita yang ikut akan ada kurang lebih tujuh macam perlombaan"

"APAAAAAA? !"semua personifikasi tampak terkejut.

"ke..kejam sekali!"kata Latvia

"akan lebih kejam mengingat seperti apa oleh raga yang dilombakan,Mr. Latvia"kata Indonesia mengeluarkan aura seperti Russia

"LATVIAAAAAA"Estonia berteriak ketakutan.

"selain itu... kalian harus pakai jersey dari rumah masing – masing,ok? Dan... hadiahnya berupa saya"Indonesia mengingatkan sebelum bubar.

Beberapa nation yang tidak tertarik dan tidak memiliki otak mesum akan kebingungan. Khusus para negara yang mengerti dan ingin memiliki Indonesia langsung memerah senin mendatang semua personifikasi akan tersiksa,dijamin.

**~WVW~**

Akhirnya hari yang ditetapkan untuk lomba sudah,ternyata lombanya ada beberapa cabang. Hal yang unik adalah nanti ada tantangan tersembunyi yang pastinya memiliki poin lebih besar dari tantangan lainnya. Kali ini sekolah yang diajari para personifikasi penuh dengan warna – warni. Semua warna didapat dari hiasan dan baju jersey yang berbeda tiap negara.

Indonesia datang terlambat(lagi). Ia terlihat memakai baju jersey kebanggannya dengan warna merah yang mencolok sambil membawa kertas di tangannya. Kemudian ia mengambil mic yang ada di panggung.

"ehem... Selamat pagi indonesia dan dunia!"kata Indonesia

"selamat pagi!"kata semua yang hadir.

"Marilah kita panjatan puji syukur ke hadirat Tuhan Yang Maha Esa sehingga kita bisa berkumpul di tempat ini. Sholawat serta salam semoga tercurah kepada junjungan nabi Muhammad SAW,keluarga,sahabat dan pengikutnya hingga akhir zaman,amin. Yang terhormat..." Indonesia berpidato untuk pembukaan acara ini

"baiklah... setelah ini kita akan mulai Super Marathon! Yaitu lomba lari marathon disertai beberapa cabang oleh raga yang pastinya menuntut stamina yang sangat baik! Sayangnya lomba ini khusus untuk para guru saja... Selain itu,para guru sudah dipisah menjadi tim merah dan tim biru!"kata Indonesia bersemangat

Semua negara langsung merasa tidak nyaman mendengar kata – kata Indonesia,bahkan beberapa personifikasi ada yang sudah merinding dan berkeringat dingin. Indonesia justru tersenyum senang melihat respon para personifikasi.

"Sudah di tentukan... inilah timnya beserta para anggota!"Indonesia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas yang saat saat dibuka menjadi sangat panjang.

Tim Biru :

~ Ludwig

~ Kiku honda

~ Gilbert Beilschmidt

~ Arthur Kirkland

~ Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

~ Ivan Braginski

Tim Merah:

~ Alfred F. Jones

~ Wang Yao

~ Mathias Kohler

~ Francis Bonnefoy

~ Lovino Vargas

~ Willem van Rijk

Setelah diumumkan,respon para negara sangat berbeda – beda dan sepertinya negara yang terkenal akan "manly"-nya masuk ke tim biru ya? Selain itu juga sepertinya para negara Jermanik mendominasi tim yang satu ini.

Ayo kita sekarang dengarkan komentar para personifikasi yang kita (mungkin) cintai.

"hmm... aku di tim biru"gumam Germany

"HAHAHA! Akhirnya aku tidak satu tim dengan bloody git dan bloody frog itu!"England benar – benar senang

"kenapa mi tomate tidak setim denganku?"keluh Spain

"hmm..." Sweden hanya bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata

Kita lihat tim merah

"Akhirnya aku tidak setim dengan magic-freak itu! Ohonhonhonhon~"komentar France

"aku tidak ikut..."sebuah suara yang pelan terdengar

"Who?"Tanya Kumakirou

"i'm Can–Mathew Wiliams"hampir saja Canada mengucapkan identitas aslinya

Semua nation yang disebut berkumpul dengan timnya masing – masing,sebenarnya yang masuk tim merah itu Feliciano,tapi America langsung keberatan saat ia melihat daftar timnya secara diam –diam. Setelah semua nation berkumpul di timnya masing – masing,panitia yaitu para pengurus OSIS memberikan sebuah ciri untuk membedakan antara anggota tim merah atau biru berupa pita dengan warna timnya.

Germany terlihat sudah bersiap – siap di garis start dengan America. Germany tersenyum,ia sudah biasa dengan lari marathon ini karena sejak zaman WW2 ia sudah berlari mengejar Italy yang pastinya kabur saat latihan. Di tangan Germany dan America terdapat sebuah kalung tanpa gantungan untuk menggantungkan benda khusus yang disediakan dalam perlombaan. Mereka berdua mulai bersiap – siap di garis start.

"Bersedia... Siap... Ya!" dan sebuah suara tembakan terdengar yang artinya lomba dimulai

Germany lari mendahului America yang membuat negara adidaya tersebut terkejut. Tentu saja Germany lebih cepat karena badannya saja beda,selain itu badan Germany tidak "besar" seperti America. Saat Germany dan America sampai di beberapa meter dari garis start,mereka dihadapkan dengan tanah yang anehnya begitu bersih dari apapun.

"Percaya atau tidak... sebenarnya tanah ini sudah dipasang perangkap! Bahkan beberapa ada yang berisi bom sungguhan"kata Indonesia menjelaskan tanpa dosa.

"WAS? ! WHAT!"kata Germany dan America berbarengan

"yah... semakin menarik kalau begini... sekalian aku pengen bales dendam sama negara maju macem kalian! Ngasih banyak hutang aja!"komentar terakhir Indonesia sengaja menggunakan bahasanya.

Germany hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menelan ludah.

"kenapa hal ini membuatku mengingat tentang WW2? Mein gott(1)..."gumam Germany dengan bahasanya.

Akhirnya dengan penuh kehati – hatian Germany melangkah,ia memilih langkahnya agar ia tidak menginjak salah satu perangkap itu. Tidak sengaja Germany menginjak perangkap yang ternyata berisi ranjau darat dan seketika...

DUAR!

Untungnya Germany tanggap dan ia berhasil menghindari ledakan itu. Saat ia menghindar,rambutnya yang rapi dengan gaya disisir ke belakang menjadi berantakan. Justru hal ini membuat para fangirl yang sebenarnya adalah para murid mendadak mendapat mimisan masal.

"KYAAAAAA! MR. LUDWIG KEREN BANGET! SEHARUSNYA RAMBUTNYA BEGITU AJA!"teriak salah satu gadis

"SUGOOIII! LUDWIG-SENSEI SEXY!"teriak yang lainnya

Hal ini membuat Germany menjadi merah mukanya. Kini America menelan ludah saat melihat sebidang tanah di hadapannya. Ia menginjakkan kakinya dengan hati – hati dan ternyata menginjak salah satu perangkap yang berisi perangkap tikus dan seketika...

CTAK

Sepatu America terkena perangkap tikus dan ia melompat karena kesakitan. Tak sengaja ia menginjak perangkap lain yang berisi ular,hal ini membuat America bertambah panik. Oh,Germany sudah duluan pergi dari ladang jebakan laknat tersebut,ia tersenyum senang melihat America yang sedan berkutat dengan ladang perangkap.

Selanjutnya ia sampai di depan kolam air yang anehnya bisa jadi hanya dalam waktu 3 hari saja. Germany kemudian mengambil sebuah kertas yang sengaja tergantung di sebuah batang kayu. Saat ia melihat instruksi yang tertulis,matanya melebar

"WAS ZUR HOLLE? ! VERDAMMNT,INDONESIE!(2)"dan ya,capslock milik author harus jebol karena kemarahan Germany.

"haha.. kenapa Mr. Ludwig? Terkejut?"kata Indonesia

"tentu,dummkopf! Aku harus masuk ke kolam itu, jersey-kudilepas agar aku setengah telanjang dan selain itu aku harus mengambil sebuah cincin dengan batu berwarna timku sendiri? Scheiße!"kata – kata kasar meluncur dari mulutnya

"aww… kalau tidak mau berarti nanti didikualifikasi lho!"

"grr.. Ja! Aku akan melakukannya!"

Germany melepas bajunya,sehingga terekspos bentuk badannya yang yummy. Entah bagaimana bisa author memecah dinding dimensi keempat sehingga bisa memotret Germany yang setengah telanjang itu. Jika Germany sadar,ia dipotret oleh banyak siswi. Para siswi memotret Germany dengan hidung berdarah parah.

BYUR!

Germany melompat ke dalam kolam setelah mengambil nafas panjang,ia kemudian mulai mencari cincin itu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau kolam itu ternyata berisi barang berupa cincin dengan bermacam – macam warna didasarnya.

"_tsk... ini pasti sulit_"pikir Germany

Saat Germany kesana kemari mencari cincin yang dimaksud dan ia ke permukaan untuk bernafas,sekarang mari kita lihat America yang ternyata jersey-nya sudah sedikit bolong bagian lengan. Tapi anehnya,kacamata yang katanya mempresentasikan texas itu bisa dalam keadaan utuh. Ia mendatangi kayu yang ada kertas tergantung,setelah itu ia terlihat kesal.

"WTF! The heck aku mau melakukan itu!"sumpah serapah meluncur dari mulut America

"Alfred... ayolah... masa hero tidak mau melakukannya?"kata – kata Indonesia penuh pancingan

America,jangan terpancing kata – kata Indonesia. Nak,kalau mau tahu otak Indonesia itu bisa jadi sangat licik kalau memang otak nggak benernya lagi mode on. Oh,sekarang kau terpancing dan melepas bajumu. Tapi tenang saja America,badanmu tidak obesitas kok. Sepertinya fans-mu mulai mengeluarkan darah dari hidung dan oh! Mereka mulai memotret dirimu.

"Hero akan melakukannya!"

Akhirnya America masuk ke kolam itu,Indonesia sekarang tersenyum menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sepertinya Indonesia sangat ingin menyiksa para negara maju ini. Entah bisa mendengar atau tidak,Indonesia membuat pengumuman yang pastinya akan membuat kedua ora–err... personifikasi ini panik.

"baiklah... sekaranglah tantangan yang sebenarnya dimulai! Nanti ada siswa yang akan menaruh tiga plastik besar berisi belut! Selamat bersenang – senang!"kata Indonesia

Germany hanya bisa mendengar samar – samar,tapi ia tahu Indonesia mau melakukan sesuatu pada kolam ini. Germany kemudian memberi sandi memakai gerakan tangannya,sayangnya America tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud negara "superpower of Europe" ini.

Baru saja Germany selesai memberi sandi,belut yang banyak langsung hampir memenuhi kolam. Tentu ini membuat Germany kaget dan langsung menuju permukaan disusul America yang sedang terlihat ketakutan.

"Indonesia! Kau itu keterlaluan sekali! Kalau seperti ini akan jadi lebih susah!"keluh Germany

"aaww... kan sudah kubilang ini super marathon,Mr. Ludwig!"Indonesia menggunakan suara manja.

"tsk!"

Germany mengambil nafas dan mencari cincin yang dimaksud. Setelah berkutat selama hampir satu jam dikolam belut itu,Germany berhasil menemukan cincin berbatu warna biru. Ia kemudian memakai jersi-nya yang harus basah karena badannya yang belum kering. Ia berlari lagi dan disusul America yang berselang sepuluh menit dari waktu Germany menemukan cincin.

Para murid yang kebetulan penggemar dua guru ini hanya bisa pingsan. Diketahui hal ini berdampak :

+10 orang pingsan

+30 orang mimisan

+ 60 orang mendadak menjadi seperti fangirls yang kedatangan Ju*tin Bi*ber

+jumlah korban : 100 orang.

Kemudian mereka memberikan barang yang dibawanya ke peserta selanjutnya.

Tim biru : Kiku Honda, tim merah : Wang Yao

Akhirnya kedua peserta selanjutnya menerima tongkat dan cincin yang sengaja diberi gantungan. Kemudian mereka berlari lagi dan setelah mencapai beberapa meter,ada salah satu tantangan dan bisa bilang ini tantangan yang menguras otak. Mereka sampai di depan meja dengan setumpuk kertas.

"i.. ini kertas apa,aru?"tanya China

"Wahhh... selamat datang di tantangan ketiga! Disini tersedia setumpuk kertas berisi soal olimpiade matematika internasional!"kata Indonesia menjelaskan

"APAAAA? ! Kejam sekali,aru!"

Kemudian akhirnya mereka mengerjakan kertas berisi soal – soal yang pasti kalau author yang isi akan mendapatkan nilai terburuk alias nol. Mereka benar – benar serius mengerjakannya dan setelah beberapa kertas diselesaikan,muncul sebuah amplop di tumpukan kertas kedua peserta.

"Amplop itu jangan dibuka hingga tantangan selanjutnya! Karena amplop itu berisi instruksi untuk menyelesaikan tantangan selanjutnya"kata Indonesia lagi

Mereka berlari lagi menuju tantangan selanjutnya. Wajah mereka menunjukkan kebingungan tingkat tinggi.

"nah... sekarang boleh dibuka amplopnya!"

Amplop terbuka dan berisi beberapa tulisan :

"**Silahkan memakan mochi sebanyak – banyaknya hingga terlihat sebuah amplop dan berikan amplop yang terlihat itu ke peserta selanjutnya**"

Japan melihatnya hanya bisa tertegun,China menujukkan wajah horor.

"kalau begini mending aku tidak sarapan,aru"keluh China

Japan hanya bisa memandang tumpukan mochi,ia mulai menyusun rencana agar tidak memakan semua mochi dan bisa mendapat secarik kertas dengan mudah. Iapun kemudian mulai duduk di meja dan berdoa.

"err... Ayu-chan... boleh minta teh hijau?"tanya Japan yang baru mengeluarkan suaranya.

Lalu datanglah salah seorang siswa yang membawa poci beserta sebuah porselen yang bergaya seperti gelas minum teh Jepang. Setelah Japan menerimanya,ia menghirup aromanya. Lalu ia menarik nafas panjang dan mulai makan dengan tenang.

"eehhh... Liat deh pak Kiku imut banget waktu makan!"kata salah satu siswa

Muka Japan jadi memerah.

"kyaaa... kawaii! Aku foto ah!"kata siswi yang lain

Japan langsung salah tingkah,ia memakan mochi sampai dimasukkan ke mulutnya sebanyak tiga buah. Ia langsung saja tersedak dan minum teh hijaunya.

"aiyah! Pelan-pelan,aru!"kata China.

Setelah beberapa lama,akhirnya Japan menemukan amplop itu duluan. China masih makan saja dan tentu saja anggota kelompoknya menjadi kesal.

"AIYAH! Aku tidak bisa cepat dan aku mulai kenyang!"kata China

Sebenarnya Japan belum makan dan ia memang sengaja diberitahu oleh Indonesia tentang tantangan ini. Ternyata Indonesia bisa licik juga,ya? Kemudian Japan memberikan amplop tersebut ke Gilbert. Mungkin kali ini masuknya adalah kontes siapa yang menjadi guru ternasis dan paling menyebalkan seantero dunia,ok author mulai lebay.

"kesese! Aku akan melanjutkan lomba ini dengan awesome!"kata Prussia

"enak saja! Yang awesome itu aku!"balas Denmark

Gililbert hanya menjulurkan lidahnya saat mendapat amplop itu. Baru saja ia berjalan beberapa meter, kakinya terantu dan berakhir wajahnya yang menemui tanah. Ini menjadi bahan ledekan Denmark. Burungnya hanya bisa mengelilingi kepalanya.

"ngaku awesome tapi kelakuan asem..."ledek Denmark

"diem!"muka Gilbert sudah memerah parah.

Akhirnya ia berlari lagi dan disusul Gilbert. Selanjutnya mereka bertemu Indonesia dengan perlengkapan menyanyi serta speaker yang besarnya naudzubillah! Mereka berdua sekarang justru senyum – senyum gaje.

"baiklah... buka amplop itu!"kata Indonesia dengan mikrofonnya.

Prussia dan Denmark membuka amplop itu,saat melihat isi amplop itu mereka membelalakkan mata. Apa yang menyebabkan mereka terkejut adalah isi amplop tersebut ternyata adalah sebuah lirik lagu. Selain itu,sepertinya lirik lagunya memalukan(?).

"nggak awesome banget! Masa harus nyanyi lagu Satellite yang dinyanyiin si Meyer-landrut? Saya tau ini lagu ngewakilin Jerman buat Eurovision tahun 2010... tapi itu nggak manly! Nggak awesome!"omel Prussia

"Gah! Asem banget kayak si Gilbert! Masa harus nyanyi lagu Caramelldansen? Itu kan lagu buatannya si kaleng ikan!"Denmark ternyata mengomel juga.

"ENAK SAJA! AWESOME TAU!"

"APA? ! NYANYI? !"Semua nation terkejut

"ohh... gott... jangan menyanyi... aku sudah pegal mendengar suaranya yang membuat kuping panas itu" Germany sudah facepalm

"ahh... Indonesia... sudah tahu suara si anko uzai itu bikin kuping sakit"keluh Norway dengan muka datar.

"lag'ku t'dak mau diny'nyik'n ol'h di'(3)"sepertinya Sweden tidak ingin lagunya dinyanyikan mantan musuhnya itu.

Tapi ini membuat negara kita yang tercinta(langsung ada suara muntah bagi yang kesal dengan negara ini)justru senang. Ia sekarang sudah memegang dua mikrofon dan disampingnya dua siswa yang memegang gitar(atau bass?). khusus salah satunya ialah benar – benar milik sang personifikasi negara Prussia dan tentu saja ini membuat si empu kesal.

"Indonesia! Nggak awesome banget sih! Nyolong bass punya orang!"Kali ini Prussia mulai darah tinggi.

"aww... ayolah herr Gilbert! Kau kan selalu menggunakannya... lagian yang ambil bukan saya kok! Tapi teman spesial sayaaa"Indonesia menggunakan suara yang (sok) imut.

"dan kalau kalian nggak mau... mungkin kalian bisa ketemu sama temen saya atau... Disantet?"entah kenapa suara Indonesia terdengar manis namun memiliki hawa yang sama menyeramkannya dengan Russia.

"ehh? ! ahahaha... tenang aja kok,kami lakuin deh!"kata Prussia dan Denmark tertawa garing.

Indonesia masih tersenyum.

"ya sudah... ayo menyanyi!"Indonesia memberikan perintah, langsung saja Gilbert merebut mikrofon dan bass miliknya.

"Indonesia... kenapa bukan Mein Gott atau My Song Is Written by Me For Me aja?"

"kenapa bukan lagu yang dari rumahku aja?"

Semoga para pembaca sekalian tahu siapa yang berkata keberatan itu. Dan Indonesia terlihat berfikir ulang. Ia kemudian mendekati Prussia.

"Prus,emangnya lagu yang judulnya My Song Is Written by Me For Me itu? Saya belum denger!"Indonesia berbisik.

"oh itu lagu yang awesome!"jawab Prussia dengan tidak nyambungnya.

"yaudah deh.. khusus buat kamu… diganti sama lagu tadi"

"hahaha! Awesome!"

"apanya? ! masa Cuma Prussia yang diganti?"Denmark merasa tidak adil

"udahlah.. masih mending Caramelldansen daripada saya suruh kamu nyanyi lagu Fukkireta!"ternyata Indonesia fans J-Pop sodara – sodara!

"fukkireta?"semua nation justru kebingungan

"a.. ano... itu lagu yang menurutku imut dan bersemangat"kata Japan

"_kyaaaa! Fukkireta! Seharusnya Indoneshia-chan nyuruh Denmark nyanyi itu aja!_"pikir Japan yang memang sebenarnya otaku.

Langsung saja Prussia bersiap – siap dengan bassnya,ia ternyata membawa CD yang berisi lagu miliknya versi instrumental untuk menjadi pengiring. Bagi para nation yang tahu seperti apa suara Prussia,mereka langsung memakai Headphone atau menyumpalnya dengan kapas untuk menutupi telinganya agar tidak berdarah. Dan bagi para pembaca yang tidak tahu lagu karakter Prussia yang satunya,dimohon mencarinya di You*ube.

"baiklah! Inilah lagu yang diciptakan olehku dengan judul... My Song Is Written By Me For Me!"Prussia sudah teriak – teriak untuk pembukaan.

Lagu intro terdengar,Prussia justru saat ini bergaya sangat cool dan bagi para fangirl-nya langsung saja mereka jadi anak labil kelebihan gula (lagian jadi fangirl nggak salah kan?). Semua nation hanya bisa facepalm dengan respon para murid.

"aneh… ada juga yang ngefans si asem Prussia itu… padahal dia itu tidak ada hal positifnya"sungguh kata – kata yang dalam meluncur dari Switzerland dan untungnya tidak terdengar oleh para warga sekolah.

"kesese… Inilah lagu awesome milikku!

_**Du, Hey du  
><strong>__**Chase after it  
><strong>__**Gewehr und Blut  
><strong>__**Fall down into Hell  
><strong>__**Über dem Rand  
><strong>__**Anywhere  
><strong>__**Tot oder lebendig**_

_**Snatch away tomorrow  
><strong>__**Kneel before me! Praise me! Give me praise!  
><strong>__**Come here! Let me pet you!  
><strong>__**I am so fucking awesome! Seriously! Like a little bird!  
><strong>__**Little bird! It was riding on me! **__**(Haahhahhahhahha!)**_

_**Fate (Kapitulieren)  
><strong>__**Don't you understand? (Kapitulieren)  
><strong>__**Shout! (Kapitulieren)  
><strong>__**Lachst du über meinem Schicksal**_

_**Gibben du mich!  
><strong>__**Don't you understand?  
><strong>__**Liebe und Hass  
><strong>__**Everything is mine…  
><strong>__**Ich wünsche ihm  
><strong>__**I stare at it  
><strong>__**Liebe und Heiß  
><strong>__**I will melt your heart**_

_**I will fry it! Pancakes! Maple syrup! It's the best!  
><strong>__**Come here! I will share some with you!  
><strong>__**I'm so damn happy! I'll do it! "The Awesome Me" Honor Award!  
><strong>__**Three meals a day! You can eat it (Kesesesesesesesese)**_

_**Fate (Kapitulieren)  
><strong>__**Don't you understand? (Kapitulieren)  
><strong>__**Shout! (Kapitulieren)  
><strong>__**Lachst du über meinem Schicksal**_

_**(The diary of the awesome me, bird month *piyo* day  
><strong>__**I was really awesome today too!  
><strong>__**Roar across the world, my song that is written by me, for me!  
><strong>__**I won't let Austria act so smug now  
><strong>__**Hungary has to appreciate me now  
><strong>__**Italy, will you listen to it?  
><strong>__**You'll tell me what you think of my awesome song!  
><strong>__**Hey West! Having beer is really tasty after singing!  
><strong>__**What? There's still more? Really!  
><strong>__**Alright! I'll battle through another round!)  
><strong>__**It's me! My entry on stage! I want to do whatever the hell I want!  
><strong>__**Hand it over! Burzenland!  
><strong>__**Silesia, I will occupy it! Old man! Watch over me!  
><strong>__**I won't lose! (Today I'll stay around here!)  
><strong>__**Email friends! I'm mass recruiting! *Niyo niyo* I'm waiting!  
><strong>__**Being alone is too much fun! (Too much fun too much fun…)  
><strong>__**Today too, I was awesome! I am the best!  
><strong>__**I'll sleep alone!**_

_**Fate (Kapitulieren)  
><strong>__**Don't you understand? (Kapitulieren)  
><strong>__**Shout! (Kapitulieren)  
><strong>__**Ich bin das Preußen!**_

Kesesese... Bagaimana laguku?"setelah menyanyi Prussia bertanya

Semua yang mendengar justru responnya membuat merinding yang melihat. Jika ingin membayangkan seperti apa Prussia menyanyikan lagu ini,dapat digambarkan vokalis Sl*nk terkena sakit tenggorokan dan pastinya bisa ditebak seperti apa suaranya. Masih belum bisa membayangkan? Langsung dengarkan lagunya lewat Yout*be.

Bisa dilihat dengan jelas,beberapa siswa ada yang pingsan karena mendengar suara yang benar – benar cempreng dan ingin menakutkan seperti Germany namun gagal. Malangnya Italy,sekarang ia sedang menangis ketakutan karena suara Prussia yang benar – benar **merdu.** Dan yang menenangkannya ialah Hungary.

"huaaaaa! Ludwiig! Elizavetaaa! Aku takut dengernyaaaaa"akhirnya Italy berteriak dengan volume maksimal.

Para murid hanya bisa facepalm dan harus mereka akui,suara Prussia memang luar biasa. Namun sepertinya beberapa siswa mulai curiga dengan kelakuan mereka apalagi dengan tantangan yang pastinya hanya tentara terlatih yang bisa.

"eh... kayaknya ada yang aneh sama guru kita deh?"tanya Adi

"apa anehnya?"Deral justru bertanya terbalik

Gita dan Michele mendatangi mereka.

"yah... emang ada yang aneh sama ni guru"kata Gita

"apalagi semua guru ini dari negara yang berbeda!"Athika bersemangat sekali menceritakannya

"kalau menurut saya... yang aneh itu sih kata – kata mereka! Terus waktu perkenalan pak Gilbert suaranya seperti sedih begitu,apalagi saat bilang dari Jerman Timur"Michele ikut angkat bicara.

"semua warga Jerman akan sedih mengingatnya... tapi sepertinya memang mencurigakan"Riqo ikut memberikan pendapatnya.

Kelas inipun semuanya sepakat,mereka akan meneliti tentang guru mereka. Peserta selanjutnya Denmark dan ia menunjukkan wajah yang aku-tidak-mau-nyanyi-lagu-si-kaleng-ikan dan pandangan itu dibalas tatapan tajam nan mengerikan Sweden.

"Err…. Lagu ini sebenernya dari Swedia dan.. saya diharusakn menyanyi lagu ini karena tugas marathon… so dengarkan saja ok?

_**We wonder, are you ready to join us now?  
>Hands in the air, we will show you how<br>Come and try, Caramell will be your guide  
>So come on move your hips<br>Singing woa-oa-oa  
>Look at YouTube clips do it oh-la-la<br>You and me, can sing this melody**_

**(Owa-o-wa-wao)**  
><strong>Dance to the beat, wave your hands together<strong>  
><strong>Come feel the heat, forever and forever<strong>  
><strong>Listen and learn, it is time for prancing<strong>  
><strong>Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing!<strong>

**Oo-oo-owa-owa**  
><strong>Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a<strong>  
><strong>Oo-oo-owa-owa<strong>  
><strong>Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a<strong>

**From Sweden to UK, we will bring our song**  
><strong>Australia, USA, and people at Hong Kong<strong>  
><strong>They have heard, this mean all around the world<strong>

**(Owa-owa-ao)**  
><strong>So come on move your hips,<strong>

**_Singing Woa-oa-oa  
>Look at you, two clicks<br>Do it la-la-la  
>You and me,<em>_  
>Can sing this melody<br>__  
>So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together<br>Come feel the heat, forever and forever  
>Listen and learn, it is time for prancing,<em>_  
>Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing!<em>**

**Dance to the beat, wave your hands together**  
><strong>Come feel the heat, forever and forever<strong>  
><strong>Listen and learn, it is time for prancing<strong>  
><strong>Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing!<strong>

**Oo-oo-owa-owa**  
><strong>Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a<strong>  
><strong>Oo-oo-owa-owa<strong>  
><strong>Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a<strong>

**So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together**  
><strong>Come feel the heat, forever and forever<strong>  
><strong>Listen and learn, it is time for prancing<strong>

**_Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing!_**

**Dance to the beat, wave your hands together**  
><strong>Come feel the heat, forever and forever<strong>  
><strong>Listen and learn, it is time for prancing<strong>

**_Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing!_**

**Dance to the beat, wave your hands together**  
><strong>Come feel the heat, forever and forever<strong>  
><strong>Listen and learn, it is time for prancing<strong>

**_Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing!_**

Terima kasih"Denmark menyanyi sambil menahan malu,itu terlihat dari mukanya yang memerah.

"anko uzai"dan itulah respon Norway.

Sweden hanya bisa menatap tajam Denmark dengan tatapan mautnya yang terkenal itu.

Setelah ini kedua peserta diberikan amplop untuk diberikan ke peserta selanjutnya,mereka diberi karena para panitia langsung pusing mendengar suara merdu mereka. Selanjutnya France dan England mendapat amplop dan membuka isinya.

"minum alkohol? ?"mereka berdua kebingungan

"bukankah minuman alkohol itu dilarang di Indonesia,miss Ayu?"tanya England

"saya nggak tau apa – apa... semuanya diurus sama sekolah ini"jawab Indonesia

Mereka berdua langsung duduk di sebuah meja dan beberapa siswa membawa minuman beralkohol dengan jenis wine untuk France dan ale(4) untuk England. America justru sudah tertawa absurd sekali,apalagi saat mengingat zaman WW2 saat England mabuk. Mereka mulai minum alkohol.

Setelah beberapa menit...

"am I Catholic or Protestant? God... I don't know!"sebuah suara mabuk terdengar jelas di samping France

"Arthur… kau baik – baik saja?"tanya France dengan tatapan kengerian(?)

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME! I'M UNITED BLOODY KINGDOM AND I CAN HOLD THE LOCKER(Liquor?) BETTER THAN YOU ANYDAY!"

America mulai terkejut dan berhenti tertawa absurd, ia mendatangi England dan mencoba menghentikannya.

"dude calm down!"America akhirnya angkat bicara

"**Shut up**! I felt bad about the way old frog face was treating you, so I saved your ass! Thought maybe we could be friends and bond over our mutual hatred for France, but nu-uh. You didn't wanna be friends with me! You just wanted to tell me not to tell you what to do, and you didn't know what to do anyway and I think that's total bollocks!"

Banyak negara menunjukkan wajah horror,apalagi England mengatakan tentang sejarahnya secara jelas. Beberapa negara mukanya menjadi pucat.

"dummkopf(5)"gumam Germany

Semua murid terdiam,beberapa ada yang mulai berbisik dan berbincang tentang kata – kata yang dikeluarkan guru bahasa Inggris mereka. Murid kelas XI A2 berkumpul di satu tempat dan semuanya menunjukkan wajah curiga.

"sudah kubilang... guru kita itu mencurigakan!"Bunga akhirnya angkat bicara dan tumbennya tidak menakutkan

"trus?"tanya Diki

"kita harus menyelidiki latar belakang guru ini satu – satu! Pasti mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu..."

Semua anggota kelas mengangguk dan mereka berencana akan berkumpul di belakang sekolah saat nanti acara ini selesai. Bahkan ada yang beberapa yang setuju membawa peralatan khusus seperti tali untuk memanjat,kamera beserta handy cam yang dipinjam anggota fotografi dan Yaoi club. Yang terakhir Michele akan bersedia meminjamkan laptop miliknya.

"ahaha... Rata – rata orang Inggris kalau mabuk pasti akan tidak jelas dan ngelantur! So... jangan mikir yang aneh – aneh tentang Mr. Arthur,ok?"Indonesia langsung berkomentar tentang yang terjadi pada England.

Setelah itu akhirnya lomba dilanjutkan lagi dengan peserta guru dengan nama Antonio alias Spain dan Lovino alias Italy selatan. Lomba untuk mereka berdua? Mereka akan beromba untuk memakan tomat terbanyak. Absurd? Memang dan ini membuat para murid hanya bisa sweatdrop dan facepalm saat mendengarnya.

Tantangannya mudah,siapa yang terbanyak dia yang akan duluan mendapat amplop selanjutnya dan membawa cincin yang dikalungkan duluan. Banyak murid yang facepalm,lagi. Dan beberapa murid justru duduk dan makan di stand yang menjual makanan dan minuman. Tapi beberapa ada yang masih setia mendukung guru kesayangannya.

Akhirnya kedua guru yang berlomba duduk di tempat duduk yang disediakan dan di mejanya ada dua keranjang berisi tomat yang benar – benar ranum berwarna merah. Bagi siswa pembenci sayuran ini akan merasa mual melihat warnanya,khusus kedua guru ini malah terlihat berbinar – binar.

"tomato bastardo... aku akan memenangkan kontes ini tahu!"kata Romano

"waahhh... Lovino begitu bersemangat ya? Bagaimana kalau kudukung agar lebih semangat?"Spain malah berbicara tidak jelas

"diam bastardo! Alu tidak butuh dukunganmu!"

Seluruh murid facepalm lagi.

"Fusosososo~"

PLAK!

Sebuah tomat melayang ke muka milik Spain

"Lovi... ini sayang lho! Ini tomat!"

"aku tak peduli bastardo!"

Setelah itu lomba makan tomat dimulai. Entah kenapa saat melihat Romano dan Spain sedang makan tomat, Germany terlihat seperti tersinggung sekali.

"Mr. Germany... kau baik – baik saja?"tanya Indonesia

"ahh… err…. aku baik – baik saja"jawab Germany

Dan entah kenapa tatapan tidak nyaman Germany juga terjadi pada Japan(6). Tentu Indonesia selaku pembawa acara merasa penasaran tingkat tinggi. Germany dan Japan jadi bertukar pandang. Setelah beberapa lama,ternyata tomat di keranjang peserta keduanya habis tanpa bersisa. Indonesia akhirnya facepalm,karena ia menyuruh menemukan amplopnya dan tidak menghabiskan tomatnya.

"dasar maniak tomat! Udah tau harga tomat naik di pasar... Apalagi mau puasa sekarang!"gumam Indonesia

Setelah peserta bagian ini berhasil,dilanjutkan dengan Netherland dan Russia. Seperti biasa,Russia sudah mengeluarkan KolKolKol khasnya dan ini membuat para murid merinding ketakutan.

"Indonesia... lomba apa untuk kami?"tanya Russia

"iya sayang,untuk kami lomba apa?"Netherland

Indonesia mendengar kata sayang dari mantan penjajahnya itu ingin muntah.

"Untuk kalian mudah... hanya mencari jarum dalam jerami"jawab Indonesia

.

.

.

(suara jangkrik terdengar)

"Kolkolkolkol"

"O... OK! Saya Cuma bercanda! Lomba yang sebenarnya ialah menjawab beberapa pertanyaan!"Indonesia menjadi panik.

Russia menjadi tenang walau senyum dengan aura mematikannya masih tidak hilang.

"Ki.. kita mulai,ok?"kata Indonesia

"Pertanyaan pertama : Harga cabai sekilo bertambah naik"

Semua murid dan bahkan seluruh peserta keheranan.

"ahh... i...ini berisi laporan! Salah kertas.. haha... haha"Indonesia tertawa garing

Semua yang ada disana sweatdrop.

"Pertanyaan pertama : Sekali saya dan presiden pertama saya mengunjungi semua Negara menggunakan pesawat Negara yang kecil dan buatan USA,apakah nama pesawatnya itu?"tanya Indonesia

Netherlands hanya bisa menggaruk kepala tanda kebingungan. Russia justru malah tersenyum senang dan langsung memencet tombol bel.

"PanAm,buatan America,da"jawab Russia

"betul dan 20 poin untuk Mr. Braginsky"kata Indonesia

"Tidak adil! Masa tentang hal itu! Aku kan sudah lupa"Netherland keberatan

"tapi kalau dia suka seharusnya tahu apapun dong"

Netherland langsung bungkam. Setelah beberapa pertanyaan,akhirnya dimenangkan Russia dan tentu saja tim biru. Hadiahnya ialah liburan selama dua minggu berkeliling Indonesia dan yang menjadi tour guide-nya ialah Indonesia sendiri.

"HWAAAA kenapa harus kalaaaaah"Netherland pundung ditempat.

* * *

><p>note :<p>

(1) Mein Gott : my god(German)

(2) WAS ZUR HOLLE? ! VERDAMMNT,INDONESIE! : What the hell? ! Sh*t,Indonesia!

(3) "lag'ku t'dak mau diny'nyik'n ol'h di' : laguku tidak mau dinyanyikan oleh dia

(4) ale : Bir buatan Inggris

(5) dummkopf : bodoh

(6) menurut episode dimana Germany dan Japan melakukan diet dengan memakan banyak tomat

* * *

><p>Author : GAJE! aabsurd dan malu - maluin! dan saya sengaja nulis lagu Prussia pake yg diterjemahin karena... yah pengennya aja #plak<p>

Ivan : aku liburan dengan Indonesia,da!

Kiku : a... ahh... arigatou,author-chan!

Ayu : aduuhh... LIBURAN GRATIS DI RUMAHKU? Kenapa nggak bayar aja?

Author : Ayu... namanya juga hadiah! Pasti harus gratis

Gilbert : kesesese... seperti apa ya tempat parawisata di Indonesia itu?

Willem : Author kejaaaam

Author : ih,cerewet semua! Bales review aja ah!

**The Aizawa twins** : baru tau? Dia itu emang begitu kali… bahkan udah canon kok!

Kayaknya Indonesia bahagia bikin Neth pundung di chap ini

**Aika Chii** : itu bukan lagu doang... itu bener – bener joke yang ada di Eropa XD

**PastaLovers** : iya... tapi chap depan tentang ekskulnya!

**Lady raven** : sedih banget ceritanya!

Belum capter depanan lagi... sayanya agi punya ide memalukan dulu XD

**LovinoisAwesome** : ganti username lagi... temen saya tuh yg suka Spamano

Sy nangis beneran waktu Germany kalah :D Hah? Martabak manis... WHAT? !

**Ichigo kenji **: itu bener – bener joke yg terkenal di Eropa lho!

Author : ya sudah... sy pengen ngerjain yg lain! Jadi… RnR bitte?


	18. Some Secret Plans

Author : yeeey update! Sayanya lagi males ditambah bayak tugas... (alesan lainnya sih lagi nafsu update "Another School Life and That girl" baca ya? XD #promosi #dilemparsone eh iya... di daerah saya tinggal "CANADA" itu nama toko peralatan pertukangan gitu… XD

Mathias : Author kita tidak persisten ternyata...

Author : jangan buka aib dooong!

Disclaimer : Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekaz,da!

Warning : OOC,OOT,abal,aneh full of OC,tidak masuk akal,typo(s) dll…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Teacher and Student class archive :<strong>_

**America**

Official name/Nation name : United States of America

Human name/Pseudonym : Alfred F. Jones (tidak ada yang tahu kepanjangan F itu)

Subject : Physics

Like : BURGER! ICE CREEEAAAMMM! HERO! FREEDOM! 4 JULY(?) ARCHEOLOGY (ini dia yang minta, author hampir aja dilempar ke Afrika kalau gk nulis begini)

Hate : Scones, sesuatu hal yang tidak hero,hantu

**Michele Wingfield**

Like : masak, nge-stlaker orang, menanam tumbuhan termasuk mawar bunga kesukaannya, main piano

Hate : kadal, laba-laba dan hantu

Notes :

+ Memakai kalung liontin berbentuk hati

+ Selalu membawa laptop kemana-mana

+ Pindahan dari Amerika

+ Punya kucing bernama Aka-chan

Di sekolah ini seperti biasa mengajar dan lain – lain. Kecuali murid XI A2 yang sepertinya penuh rencana. Mereka semua sudah berjanji akan bertemu saat pulang sekolah di kelas. Akhirnya pelajaran selesai dan semua murid pulang ke rumahnya masing – masing,tentu saja terkecuali bagi kelas XI A2.

"Rapat rahasia membahas rencana pengintaian guru,dimulai!"kata Putri

"ahh… ngapain pake acara formal segala sih! Langsung aja ke intinya"kata Diki

"iya sih iya!"

Semua murid mulai mengeluarkan barang – barang khusus. Lalu mereka mulai berunding tentang siapa yang akan menyelidiki para guru diam – diam.

"siapa yang mau jadi relawan?"tanya Adi

Langsung semua murid yang sedang berkumpul mundur dari meja yang dibentuk seperti meja rapat. Mereka semua saling menatap satu sama lainnya. Beberapa siswa,terutama termasuk jajaran paling aktif di kelas hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"masa kita lagi?"kata jajaran top kelas (pasti tahu siapa aja)

Akhirnya ditentukan beberapa anak yang akan menyelidiki para guru yang memeiliki kewarganegaraan yang berbeda. Walaupun jika dilihat yang mendapat tugas ini adalah murid jajaran teraktif di kelas. Beginilah susunan kepanitiaan dan relawan :

**Ketua : Riqo dan Mitha**

"Lha? Kenapa mereka berdua?"tanya Tania

"mereka... jago dalam hal nge-stalk"jawab Putri

Semua murid yang normal hanya sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan teman mereka itu.

**Belakang layar : Diki,Putri,Adi,Michele (utama),Deral,Bunga,Dani**

"maksud?"tanya Asyiah bertanya ke salah satu murid disana

"tugas belakang layar itu sebagai pengalih perhatian dan pemantau melalui CCTV"jawab Athika

"jadi... tugas ini pasti butuh banyak orang!"

"sudah pasti!"

Adi malah pundung

"kenapa,di?"tanya Mira

"KENAPA KEBAGIAN BELAKANG LAYAAARRRR!"jawab Adi histeris

"SHUUUSSSHHH!"seluruh kelas mencoba menenangkan Adi

Orangnya bertambah pundung dan iapun langsung ada di pojokan.

**Tim utama : Athika,Gita,Asyiah,Mira dan Fitri (Mitha dan Riqo termasuk)**

"Lha? Ini apa lagi?"Tanya Gita

"ini tim yang paling utama dan pastinya akan terjun langsung meneliti guru menggunakan kamera tersembunyi"jawab Mira

"tapi... banyak banget"kata Riqo

"itu karena yang akan diteliti ada beberapa, tapi yang pasti ada beberapa guru yang dihindari juga. Terus, guru-guru itu yang bakal dialihkan perhatiannya agar tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini."jawab Bunga

"waw... dijamin ini bakal paling berat"kata Tania

Semua murid mengangguk dan pulang,keesokannya mereka akan mulai melaksakan semua rencana saat istirahat dan sepulang sekolah. Mengapa saat jam itu? Karena menurut perkiraan saat istirahat tidak semua guru di kantor dan saat pulang sekolah semua guru berkumpul.

Mari kita lihat bagaimana rencana murid ini :

**+ Deral dan Diki harus mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Mr. Ludwig dan Mr. Italy, jika bisa mengalihkan perhatian Mr. Kirkland juga.**

**+ Adi diharuskan mengalihkan perhatian Mr. Yong soo, jika bisa mengalihkan Mr. Vash**

**+ Bunga diharuskan mengalihkan perhatian Mr. Ivan dan Mr. Wang Yao.**

**+ Dani diharuskan mengalihkan perhatian Mr. Alfred dan Arthur Kirkland**

**Bagian utama : **

** A berisi : Gita,Asyiah dan Riqo**

**+ Tim ini diharuskan memasang kamera pengintai di ruang guru serta barang-barang milik guru**

** B berisi : Mira,Fitri,Athika dan Mira**

**+Tim ini diharuskan memasang kamera pengintai di mobil masing-masing guru.**

Seusai tim A melihat daftar rencana tersebut, mereka benar-benar terkejut sekali. Ini benar benar ekstrim, terutama baian menaruh kamera pengintai di benda pribadi mili guru-guru tidak jelas tersebut. Beberapa murid menelan ludah, terutama bagian mencai perhatian.

"Aje gile! Masa kita harus ngalihin perhatian si guru klimis itu!"bentak Diki

"itu sih udah takdir"Asyiah menimpali perkataan Diki

Entah karena apa, Diki pundung di pojokan dan hal ini baru bagi teman-temannya.

" Diki sedang sensitif"komentar Dani

Setelah membicarakan dan membahas secara detail rencana tersebut, akhirnya mereka pulang. Mereka benar-benar akan membuka rahasia guru-guru ini. Namun masalah untuk disebarluaskan atau tidaknya informasi tersebut, mereka belum mempunyai rencana itu.

Para siswa yang menjadi pengalih rencana itu mulai menysun strategi(?) di rumah masing-masing. Mari kita intip percakapan antara Deral dan Diki.

"Halo Dik? Gila aja kita diharusin ngalihin perhatian si guru killer itu"Deral membuka pembicaraan lewat telepon.

"emangnya gue nggak kaget? ! Apalagi tu guru killer pengen banget kayaknya bunuh gue"Diki entah kenapa menjadi keluar dari karakter begini.

"Dik boleh nanya gak?"

"Boleh lah, bro!"

"Bro, kenapa loe jadi OOC gini sih?"

"Tanya author gak jelas ini aja, Deral! Gue aja nggak ngerti"

"Lha kenapa malah omongin ini keluar dari topik"

"loe yang mulai OOT juga"

"yaudah! Kita mau gimana nih?"

"Tuh guru kan benci gue banget... ngerjain dia kayaknya asyik, bro!"

"ngerjain? Pake apaan?"

"Ngacak jam ngajar, kasih surat perintah palsu"

"parah"

"Tinggal nyolong surat keterangan mengajar trus diedit pake Pho*osh*p, bro! Ntar taro di mejanya"

"boleh-boleh aja.. tapi terlalu ekstrim! Yang lain aja!"

"kayaknya tuh guru klimis bakal marah kalau guru Seni Budaya yang bermata cokelat berkeriwil diganggu deh! Kerjain dia aja,bro"

"Bagus banget! Pake apaan?"

"keliatannya tuh guru cengeng! Gue mikir... kalau pake tikus kayaknya dia udah nangis sambil lari-lari deh! Atau kecoa?"

"kecoa aja bro! Gampang dicari dan murah!"

"yaudah... loe cari kecoa di rumah loe sendiri, gue cari di rumah sendiri juga... jangan banyak-banyak lah bro! Ribet bawanya"

"sip!"

Berakhirlah percakapan nista tersebut, mereka sekarang sedang mencari kecoa di setiap sudut rumah. Ini membuat kedua orang tua mereka merasa heran dan mereka beralasan untuk tugas biologi. Mereka memang pintar berbohong sekali.

Adi sedang pundung di kamarnya, ia bingung bagaimana caranya mengalihkan perhatian Mr. Im Yong Soo dan Mr. Vash. Namun hal ini diketahui sang adik, Tania dan iapun menghampiri sang kakak.

"kakak bingung gimana cari perhatian dua guru paling nggak jelas dan ekstrim itu"keluh sang kakak.

Sang adik tampak mulai berfikir, ia menopang dagunya dan berjalan kesana-kemari. Lalu mukanya berubah menjadi bahagia, pertanda sang ide datang di dalam otak.

"Gimana kalau pak Im Yong Soo dipertemukan dengan pak Vash?"tanya Tania

"maksud?"Adi tak mengerti tentang ide adiknya ini

"Gini lho! Tania pernah liat pak Im Yong Soo meng-grope dada pak Wang Yao lho! Mungkin adiknya pak Vash bisa di culik dan dipertemukan…. Err... selanjutnya..."sang adik kemudian menghampiri kakaknya dan membisikkan sesuatu

Sepertinya rencana yang paling rahasia hanya Adi saja.

"Oh… ok~"muka licik muncul dari wajah Adi

Tempat berganti setting ke seorang Belarus Multinational Teachers version alias Bunga.

"aku. Harus mengalihkan perhatian pak Ivan... Pak Ivan... ayo jadi pacarkuu!"gumam Bunga

Ok,author tidak ingin melanjutkan khusus untuk bunga karena bukan untuk rate-T. Satu lagi, tidak semua rate- M itu "berbau" hal itu, gore juga termasuk. Kali ini kita mengintip Dani.

"aku... Mr. Arthur dan Alfred… apa yang bisa membuat mereka perhatiannya teralihkan?"pikir Dani.

Dani menopang dagu dan mondar-mandir mencari akal yang tak kunjung datang. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya iapun berhenti yang menandatang ide menghampiri.

"sepertinya Mr. Alfred sangat menyukai M*donalds… jadi kuberi itu saja!"gumam Dani

Iapun membuka sebuah laci meja, terlihat beberapa tumpuk voucher makan di M*donald. Dani akhirnya tersenyum yang jarang dimunculkan.

Keesokan harinya, pasti kelas inilah yang paling heboh serta kelas pertama yang akan mengetahui rahasia terbesar guru-guru ini bahkan rahasia paling tinggi di dunia yang akan menyebabkan masalah serius bagi mereka.

* * *

><p>Author : Semua murid kelas nista kebanggan kita akhirnya muncul!<p>

*dilempar scones, makanan Bunga(?),kapak kecil, pistol, peluru, sapu,kertas(?),pulpen,papan tulis(?) isi spidol(?), proyektor(kepala sekolah : TIDAAAKKK!)sepatu dan lain-lain..* (Tepar tidak elit)

Gilbert : tidak awesome! Jadi aku yang harus balas! Bererima kasihlah padaku nanti,author!

**AishIzawa Genk** : kehidupan author nista ini memang tidak awesome

**Lady Raven** : kesesese… dia sepertinya lagi baik! Dan kata author tidak apa-apa... aku sudah mewakilkan author tidak awesome itu! Jadi permintaan maaf diterima

**RavenExpert **: bangga? Lebih awesome Jerman

Ayu : apa katamu, Gilbert? Mau kusanteeettt? #auraivan

TIDAK AWESOME!

**TeQueiro** : Ja! Benar sekali

Pastinya sangat awesome..kesesese...

**Ryu3oktober** : tentu saja West itu awesome walaupun nggak seawesome diriku…

**Aika-chii** : Hallo! Kangan sama saya yang awesome?

Tidak apa-apa kata author yang tidak awesome itu

Sabar dulu... ini baru permulaannya.. kesese!

Heaven and hell on Earth? Itu joke yang berlaku saat zaman dulu sekali...

Gilbert : terb=nyata author nista ini masih tepar.. jadi dminta RnR,bitte?


End file.
